Profesora Asami
by Mac Sato
Summary: Mi vocación es la medicina pero uno nunca sabe lo que el camino te espera y menos si tiene una profesora como esta Korrasami AU
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1:

Soy una estudiante de medicina normal amo mi carrera, mi vida va bien hace un tiempo atrás termine con mi ex-novia no he estado con nadie desde entonces, no es que me importe ni nada de eso solo que estoy concentrada en mis estudios.

Creí que todo iba bien, había iniciado bien el semestre, mis amigas habían ingresado a la misma carrera, no podía pedir nada mas todo era perfecto hasta que la vi. Era un día cualquiera eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde un dos de marzo, llego frente la clase se presento y dijo su bello nombre "Asami", aun recuerdo el día en que la conocí, sin duda me perdí en su mirar y en su profunda mirada. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hermosa y tan inteligente? sus bellos ojos verdes, su cabello negro que brillaba con la luz que entraba por las ventanas, su hermosa figura, todo estaba en la proporción correcta.

* * *

Pasaron los días y seguíamos conociéndonos, ella hacia sus clases yo escuchaba atenta a cada palabra que salía de su boca no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimiento y así avanzaron los días y yo continuaba Enamorándome de mi profesora.

Un día me la tope en un pasillo de la universidad, hace días no la veía pues estaba enferma y aun no me sentía bien pero debía ir a rendir exámenes.

-hey Korra ¿cómo te encuentras? no te he visto en clases últimamente - me dijo con un leve tono de preocupación

\- Profesora, me encuentro un poco mal del estomago y no he venido por eso pero estoy mejorando gracias por la preocupación- respondí rápido y nerviosa, esta mujer hacia que mi mente quedara en blanco

-oh que mal espero pronto te recuperes – dijo con un tono que no pude descifrar pero me hizo temblar las piernas

-un gusto verla debo ir a clases – dije para poder avanzar, quería seguir hablando con ella pero tenía obligaciones y ella también

-Korra espera- me sostuvo de la mano y tiro levemente de mi - ten mi número para que pueda ayudarte a poner al corriente de todo lo que hemos hecho en clases y pues – hizo una pausa y su voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa - que te vaya bien en clases - me entrego un papel y se marcho hacia la facultad, no pude ver su expresión ya que se marchó muy rápido, abrí el papel y había un numero sin pensarlo lo guarde en mi celular, me quede un tiempo asimilando lo que paso ya que no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Opal llego y me hablo sacándome de mi mundo

-Korra que bueno verte aquí – dijo Opal mientras me abrazaba

-oh Opal hola ¿como estas? – dije mientras respondía a su abrazo

-bien, parece que te acaba de pasar algo porque estabas en las nubes – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada

-pues sí – mire el papel en mis manos y sonreí - acabo de toparme con la Profesora Asami

-y que sucedió ¿te preguntó algo? – Movió sus cejas de una manera muy graciosa - ahora entiendo porque estas así, esa mujer te tiene completamente enamorada

-pues sí que me tiene – dije suspirando - me acaba de dar su número para que habláramos

-QUEE! – dijo Opal levantando un poco la voz - eso es increíble, ella no le da su número a ningún alumno

-¿hablas enserio Opal? – pregunte algo sorprendida

-por su puesto, Korra ¿tú has pensado en la posibilidad de que tu le gustes? – pregunto Opal mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Que? – me apunte a mi misma - ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle? por favor Opal, solo mírala – apunte a un punto cualquiera - es hermosa debe estar casada o debe tener pareja a demás es mi profesora

-por lo que yo sé ella es soltera y que sea nuestra profesora no hay ningún problema ella puede salir con un alumno si quiere es su vida – dijo restándole importancia al asunto

-Ok entiendo lo que dices, pero no lo sé – rasque mi noca ya que realmente me causaba curiosidad y me atraía bastante ella - no creó que yo le guste y si fuera así no se qué haría

-si no te arriesgas no sabrás lo que pudiste haber ganado no pierdes nada con intentar, ya mejor vamos a clases y luego hablaremos mas de esto – sin mas nos dirigimos al salón de clases pero aun así no podía sacar a Asami de mi cabeza

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que mi profesora me diera su número y solo habíamos hablado para ponerme al corriente de las clases y consultarte dudas de lo que pasaban en clases.

Iba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca cuando de pronto vi un anuncio que decía que se formaría un equipo de artes marciales, me quede leyendo de que trataba, estaba todo de acorde a mi horario el único problema era que debía ir al otro campus para entrenar, no quedaba muy lejos solo a 20 minutos todo calzaba perfecto hasta que me di cuenta que luego de ir a entrenar tenia clases con la profesora Asami, ese sería un problema llegaría algo sudada o tal vez tarde pero me arriesgué y me inscribí.

* * *

Pasaron los días y todo iba bien hasta que me entregaron los resultados de mi examen, no era muy bueno. Ingrese a clase luego de eso y para mi suerte no había nadie en el aula a excepción de cierta persona, mi profesora. Ella se encontraba tomando un café algo distraída, cuando entre me paralice por completo, hoy se veía hermosa, su cabello reluciente, sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus seductores y hermosos labios rojos como cerezas, pero nada me dejó mas impresionada que esa diminuta mini falda que dejaba lucir sus bellas y blanquecinas piernas, quede sin palabras

-hola Korra ¿como estas? – dijo Asami al percatarse de que había alguien en la puerta sin moverse

-...- no logre contestar nada me había perdido en sus piernas

-hee Korra ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja

-he si si estoy bien – dije sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza para sacar la imagen de sus sensuales piernas de mi cabeza - ¿y usted profesora?

-bastante bien – dijo sonriendo un poco - oye sabes si quieres puedes decirme Asami -me guiño un ojo y me dejo mas impresionada aun- y dime entrenas algo veo que traes ropa deportiva

\- eeh pues si estoy en el equipo de artes marciales y vengo del gimnasio- me acerque a ella la salude con un beso en la mejilla pero inesperadamente volteo su rostro y me beso la comisura de los labios y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo, quede un poco sorprendida pero no dije nada y me senté frente a ella

-y dime ¿cómo te fue en la prueba? – me pregunto llamando mi atención - No estuvieron muy buenas al revisarlas me di cuenta que se confiaron mucho deben recordar que mis pruebas son difíciles – dijo mientras tomaba un papel, al parecer con los resultados de la prueba

-lo sé – rasque mi nuca con algo de nerviosismo - pues no me fue muy bien me saque un 3,8

-¿qué? Pero ¿por qué? - me dio una mirada penetrante que me dejó fría

-es que como dijiste me confíe pero a la próxima estudiare mas y lograre sacar una muy buena nota – dije algo nerviosa

-ojala que puedas – le dio un sorbo a su café - yo los días sábados tengo libre si quieres podría ayudarte con tus estudios si quieres y tienes tiempo - atónita, sentía mi presión subir hasta las nubes, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no creía lo que ella me estaba diciendo

-cla-claro tengo libre los sábados – dije notoriamente animada - y puedo venir acá a la universidad

\- no tiene que ser en la universidad puede ser otro lugar – dijo de una forma muy sensual lo que hizo erizar los bellos de mi espalda

-¿enserio? – Pregunte algo incrédula - Pues claro podemos – tome mi barbilla pensando - no se ir a algún lugar el que quieras

-genial te mandare un mensaje para que nos pongamos de acuerdo.

Durante toda la clase estuve concentrada en cada palabra que decía pero al finalizar me distraje completamente, no podía creer que me había dicho antes de empezar las clases hasta que Opal llamo mi atención no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido antes de la clase

-Korra ¿te encuentras bien?

-EH si si estoy bien vamos aun nos queda una clase – dije tomando mis cosas

-y dime ¿que tal vas con Asami? – pregunto muy interesada Opal

-pues no lo sé Opal – me encogí de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto- no hemos hablado mucho solo para saber de clases

-ya y ¿qué sucedió antes de iniciar las clases? – un frio recorrió mi espalda

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunte algo nerviosa

-Su te vio que estabas hablando con ella y no se dijo que te veías algo nerviosa

-¿qué? He no se dé que hablas – trate de que esta conversación terminara lo más rápido me estaba poniendo más nerviosa

-¿y dime de que hablaban? – insistió Opal

-de nada importante solo se ofreció a darme clases – dije lo más calmada posible

-¿queeee? Esto es una broma – Opal tampoco podía creerlo- ves te dije que le gustas

-no creo que sea por eso, solo le agrado y además...

-además ¿qué? Dime que ella no te gusta y no volveremos a tocar este tema

\- EH bueno EH yo, mejor nos vamos a clases llegaremos tarde –

-lo sabia te gusta y ahora no puedes negarlo

-calla Opal que de seguro Su y Kuvira nos están esperando en el aula

Durante toda la tarde no pude sacar de mi cabeza a Asami solo quería que llegara el sábado para estar sola con ella... ¿Espera porque quiero eso? No, no debo pensar en eso ella solo va a ayudarme con las clases y nada más, entre ella y yo no hay nada, ella si me gusta pero yo a ella no, o al menos eso creo. Cuando logre concentrarme en la clase de pronto mi celular vibró

 _ **Asami: ¿aun estas en clase?**_

 _ **Yo: si salgo en 20 minutos. Detesto esta clases es muy aburrida :(**_

 _**Asami: luego de que termine la clase ¿quisieras tomarte un café?**_

 _ **Yo: claro ¿dónde nos juntamos?**_

 _**Asami: en la cafetería del -1 te esperare ;) ahora pon atención**_

Quede con una sonrisa en mi rostro durante lo que quedaba de clases hasta que caí en cuenta Asami me estaría esperando en la cafetería en que minuto paso eso...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Como había pasado eso, ¿en qué momento? que no me di cuenta, estaba Asami mi profesora esperándome en la cafetería para ¿hablar? No tenía ni la más minina idea de lo que ella tenía en mente, no lo sé pero no me quedare sentada debo averiguarlo, está sumida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Korra ¿te iras de inmediato o te quedarás? – pregunto Opal mientras guardaba sus cosas

\- me quedare e iré al gimnasio – dije inventando una excusa

-okay nosotras iremos a la biblioteca nos vemos mañana – dijo Kuvira quien estaba al lado de Opal

-ok adiós chicas nos vemos – guarde mis cosas rápidamente y me dispuse a ir a la cafetería pero no sin antes enviarle una mensaje a Asami

 _ **Yo: ya he salido de esta magistral clase**_

 _ **Asami: que bueno te estoy esperando acá abajo ;)**_

Okay esta se está volviendo un poco extraño pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo, baje rápidamente las escaleras hasta la cafetería, cuando llegue la vi sentada ahí tomando un café, estaba sentada de una forma que dejaba lucir sus bellas piernas, mi mandíbula cayo literalmente al suelo al verla ahí, sentí como mi cara comenzaba a arder y mi temperatura empezó a subir, no me percate de que mis pies se movieron solos y había llegado a su lado y torpemente hice acto de presencia

-hee hola - dije torpemente, mi rostro no podía estar más rojo o al menos eso creía

-hola Korra te estaba esperando- se levanto rápidamente y me saludo de un beso en la mejilla, okay si era posible de que mi cara estuviera más roja - woow estas hirviendo ¿tienes fiebre? - puso sus delicadas manos sobre mi rostro tomándome la temperatura, no podía estar más nerviosa y el que ella estuviera tan cerca no ayudaba mucho

-he no, no tengo fiebre solo es que venía corriendo para llegar rápido- dije con mucho nerviosismos rascándome la nuca

\- ah está bien, vamos toma asiento me tome la libertad de pedirte un café – apunto al asiento que estaba justo al frente de ella

-gracias y dígame de que quiere hablar- _bien Korra tomaste la confianza que te hacía falta_ pensé y la observe

-pues quería solo hablar, nada en específico, quería conocerte un poco mas - y ese fue el preciso momento en que mi confianza se fue más allá del sol

-¿y...y que es lo que le gustaría saber de mi? – pregunte algo nerviosa

-pues porque decidiste estudiar esto, estas soltera, iras a la fiesta de novatos de la próxima semana – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a mis nervios

-pues porque decidí estudiar esto – pensé un segundo antes de contestar - porque me apasiona y siempre ha sido mi sueño ayudar a las personas, pues... estoy soltera hace un tiempo, termine con mi novia unos días antes de mi graduación pero no fue algo significativo para mi ella me engaño y pues terminamos, pero eso quedo en el pasado y ya no importa, y no lo sé no tengo con quien ir a la fiesta – le di un sorbo al café que Asami me había pedido

-qué triste oír que te engañaron a alguien tan linda como tú – mi pulso volvió a acelerarse al escuchar esas palabras - oye si no tienes que hacer la próxima semana te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo, yo iba a ir a supervisar la fiesta pero no poseo animo de ir

Esperen ¿me está invitando a salir? Primero se ofrece a darme clases privadas, luego me invita a hablar y ahora me invita a salir, al parecer si le gusto o eso esperó

-pues claro que me gustaría - dije emocionada - después de todo la próxima semana tenemos vacaciones los alumnos, sería un placer acompañarte

-okay entonces queda arreglado te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo y te paso a buscar a tu casa el lunes – dijo igual de emocionada o un poco mas que yo

-por supuesto ¿pero será por el día? – pregunte algo indecisa

\- pues si quieres - se encogió de hombros - pero pensaba que podíamos quedarnos algunos días

¿QUE? Me estaba invitando unos días a solas con ella y otra vez el sonrojo volvía, no podía evitarlo y ella se dio cuenta pues río un poco al ver mi expresión, no sabía que responder pero obviamente diría que si

-he pues claro si quieres toda la semana - okay de donde salió eso sin duda en este momento no me encontraba pensando en nada más que en sus bellos labios y en esas sensuales piernas me tenían embobada

-me parece una genial idea - me tomo la mano y guiño el ojo

A ratos me ponía muy nerviosa pero a medida de que avanzo la tarde me relaje y estuvimos hasta que la cafetería cerro hablando, me entere de muchas cosas, como de que es soltera y que tiene 2 doctorados , también practica artes marciales esta mujer es impresionante

-es mejor que me vaya ya es muy tarde – dije mirando la hora en mi celular

-si ya es tarde -guardó silencio como pensado lo que iba a decirme - Korra ¿quieres que te lleve?

-pues no quisiera molestarte – dije algo apenada

-no es ninguna molestia vamos a mi auto – dijo tomando mi mano para llevarme al estacionamiento

-bueno si no es molestia

Llegamos a su auto un hermoso deportivo rojo, me subí era increíble, el viaje a mi casa fue casi en silencio estaba pensando en todo lo que paso y en lo que hablamos hasta que llegamos, ella detuvo el auto y sin decir nada tomo del cuello de mi camisa y me acerco a ella hasta dejarme a centímetros de sus labios, nos quedamos así por unos segundo hasta que me soltó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos

-Korra yo, yo lo siento no era mi intención no quería hacerte sentir incomo...- y mi cerebro dejo de hacer conexión y su palabrerío lo calle con un beso algo torpe pero intenso habrá durado algo más de un minuto pero fue el mejor minuto de mi vida, al sepáranos la mire directo a los ojos a esos bellos ojos que me fascinan

-no tienes porque disculparte, no me haces sentir para nada incomoda – dije para acercarme y volver a besarla - nos vemos el sábado para las clases y la próxima semana para que la pasemos juntas - me despedí con un tercer beso y Asami quedo sin habla solo logró decirme un okay.

Lo había confirmado le gustaba a mi profesora y pasaría toda una semana con ella... Esperen ¿enserio paso todo esto? no lo podía procesar entre a mi casa salude a mi familia y me fui directo a mi habitación a escuchar música y pensar y otra vez caí en cuenta mañana es sábado la vería otra vez, estaba pensando en si debía llevarle algo hasta que me llego un mensaje de Opal

 _ **Opal: ¿y dime Korra que tal te fue en el "gimnasio"?**_

 _ **Yo: pues bien entrene toda la tarde**_

 _ **Opal: Korra no mientas Kai te vio con la profesora tomando café, cuéntame era o no cierto que tu le gustas**_

 _ **Yo: Opal no sé qué decir pero si yo le gusto**_

 _ **Opal: lo sabía todo el campus hablaba de eso**_

 _ **Yo: que ¿enserio? Como es que todos sabían menos yo**_

 _ **Opal: lo que pasa es que no eres muy observadora**_

Continuamos hablado hasta que Asami me llamo por teléfono diciéndome la hora y el lugar donde la vería para las clases de mañana, ella quería que la viera en su departamento... Espera en su departamento esto no puede ser la veré en su departamento mi mente en ese momento comenzó a pensar en mil y una posibilidad de lo que pasaría hace unas horas la había besado en su auto y ahora la vería en su departamento no quería hacerme películas acerca de lo que pasaría mañana así que me acosté para esperar a que llegara el sábado e ir a verla...

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Lo raro que sucedo luego de hablar con Asami fue que pude dormir de inmediato, desperté temprano y comencé a hacer ejercicio un rato, tome desayuno, me duche y partí rumbo al departamento de Asami, llegue a un enorme edificio de alrededor 30 pisos, revise el mensaje que tenia donde decía que departamento era, para mi suerte el del piso 30.

Entre al edificó y hable con el conserje le dije que me estaban esperando, hablo por un teléfono anunciándole a Asami que ya había llegado y me indico que la esperara en un sofá que había ahí. Pasaron al rededor de unos 5 minutos cuando veo bajar a Asami del ascensor, a pesar de que no estaba tan arreglada se veía increíble ni me di cuenta hasta que estaba parada frente a mí con una bella sonrisa que me hizo olvidar hasta mi nombre.

-hola Korra ¿como estas? - se acerco y me dio un ligero beso en los labios

-Ho...hola Asami bien y ¿tu? - no podía ocultar mi sonrojo y ella lo noto ya que río un poco

\- qué tal si subimos, tienes mucho que estudiar y luego te preparare algo para comer dijo tirando de mi para que la siguiera

-bueno subamos – sin objeción la seguí

Al entrar al ascensor presiono el botón que tenía un 30 en él y comenzó a subir, estábamos al lado de la otra ya cuando íbamos cerca del quinto piso Asami se volteo y me aprisiono contra la pared y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, al principio no supe cómo responder así que no hice nada y Asami lo noto y rápidamente se separo de mi, al notar esto la tome de la mano y la tire hacia mí y la bese, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mis manos estaban es sus caderas y las suyas en mis hombros, comenzó a revolver mi cabello con sus manos, las mías lentamente comenzaron a moverse una por su espalda y una casi tocando su trasero hasta que de pronto se separó rápidamente de mi dejándome muy confundida, hasta que me di cuenta que la puerta del ascensor se estaba abriendo , íbamos en el piso 22 aun faltaban pisos así que trate de disimular que ahí nada pasaba, una señora se subió y saludo a Asami no tome importancia a la conversación así que saque mi celular para disimular y ver la hora, la señora se bajo en el piso 29, solo faltaba uno para llegar al de Asami, suspire y sonó el timbre de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino , salimos del ascensor y llegamos frente al departamento de Asami, ella no había dicho nada desde que nos bajamos , abrió la puerta y entramos, era un lugar increíble tenía una hermosa decoración , era espacioso y tenia detalles en rojo que daban un toque especial . Estaba impresionada admirando el lugar cuando una risa me hizo irme de mis pensamientos

-¿te quedaras todo el día parada ahí? Debes estudiar- y apunto una mesa con un par de libros e indico que me sentara, acate su orden y me senté y ella frente a mí, comenzó a explicarme todo y a pesar de que a ratos me perdía en sus labios rojos con el labial levemente corrido logre concentrarme y prestarle la atención adecuada.

Pasaron alrededor de unas 3 horas cuando termino de explicarme todo lo que no sabía, realmente me gusto mucho su clase estaba relajada y logre entender ya que no tenía la bulla de mis compañeras, de pronto se levanto y fue a la cocina yo comencé a guardar mis cosas y ordenar los libros cuando de pronto sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura me exalte un poco y sentí unos labios en mi oído

\- espero que hayas entendido la clase ¿qué tal si vienes a la cocina y me ayudas a preparar algo para comer? – dijo muy sensualmente en mi oído

-¿tu estas en el menú? - okay no se cómo se me llegó a ocurrir decirle eso pero no me arrepiento al oír su respuesta

-no lo sé tal vez porque no vienes y lo averiguas - y ahí estaba la respuesta que quería, ella dejó de abrazarme y se dirigió a la cocina yo la seguí , tenía hambre y había un olor delicioso

-me tome la libertad de preparar algo para comer antes de que llegaras esperó y te guste – dijo con algo de orgullo por la comida que preparo

-si lo hiciste tu ten por seguro que me fascinara – dije para mantener el ambiente de coquetería de ambas

Era lo más exquisito que había comido por el momento, terminamos de comer y la ayude a lavar los platos, lentamente me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura me puse de puntitas y mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y le pregunte

-¿y que tenemos de postre?- se volteo rápidamente quedando frente a mí , me dio una sexy mirada se lamió sus labios y dijo

-no lo sé realmente no prepare nada ¿por qué no te encargas tu de eso?- y ese fue el momento en que mi sentido común dejo de funcionar y la comencé a besar primero lento y con cautela para luego pasar a un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, mis manos comenzaron a moverse hasta posicionarse en su trasero donde le di un leve apretón lo que hizo que ella gimiera un poco eso solo me alentó más a seguir, nos separamos un poco y ella puso sus piernas rodeando mi cintura, la levante y la saque de la cocina hasta el sofá de su sala donde la recosté y seguí besando, comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos al igual que ella lo hacia conmigo, comencé a bajar hasta su cuello besándolo esto la hacía gemir aun mas y eso solo me alentaba aun mas y continúe haciéndolo para que ella siguiera gimiendo, me separe por un segundo e hizo un gruñido de desaprobación , sonreí de medio lado y comencé a desabotonar la blusa que ella traía puesta , se acomodo y comenzó a sacar mi ropa también , de un tirón me saco la camiseta que traía puesta yo ya la había dejado solo con su sostén, la observe brevemente y ella me tomo de el rostro para besarme apasionadamente, comencé a bajar hasta quedar a la altura de sus pechos y los comencé a besar lentamente , pase mis manos por sus espalda buscando el broche del sostén para deshacerme de esa prenda y tener acceso total a sus pechos cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, a la primera llamada lo ignore y continúe después de 8 llamadas y de haber logrado sacarle el sostén a Asami me dispuse a continuar besando su cuerpo cuando comenzó a sonora otra vez

-quien diablos es y porque no para de llamarme, lo pondré en silencio o lo apagare – dije molesta ya que era molesto el que llamaran en ese momento

-qué tal si contestas puede ser importante -me dijo mientras se sentaba y ponía su blusa

-no no te vistas veré quien es y si lo es contestare y seguimos en lo que estábamos – dije tratando de que se detuviera

-contesta, me vestiré para que así vuelvas a desvestirme - se sentó junto a mí y me abrazo mientras revisaba mi teléfono

Tres llamadas de Su, cuatro de Jinora, dos de Opal, siete mensajes de Kuvira algo pasaba

 _ **Kuvira: korraaaaaa**_

 _ **Kuvira: ¿estás?**_

 _ **Kuvira: contesta tu maldito teléfono**_

 _ **Kuvira: Korra está bien por favor contesta**_

 _ **Kuvira: podrías parar de hacer ejercicio y contestar de seguro estas en el gimnasio**_

 _ **Kuvira: te llamaremos con las chicas contesta**_

 _ **Kuvira: está bien Korra no sé porque no nos contestas las chicas están preocupadas, yo también lo estoy, fuimos a tu casa y tu mamá solo nos dijo que saliste y no dijiste donde fuiste.**_

 _ **Yo: lo siento por no contestar estoy ocupada, estoy bien no se preocupen**_

Puse mi teléfono en silencio y me voltee y vi a Asami un poco molesta

-así que no le aviste a nadie de donde estarías? – dijo Asami mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no lo encontré necesario – dije restándole importancia encogiéndome de hombros

-como que no lo encontraste – dijo molesta- todos están preocupados por ti y tú no puedes decir donde ibas a estar

-está bien creo que debí decir donde iba a estar

-claro que debiste – dijo aun más molesta que la vez anterior, se paro molesta y fue al baño, quede muy confundida hasta que ella volvió con el pelo tomado me percate que su blusa se transparentaba, se acercó a mí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, me beso otra vez -¿avisaste dónde estabas para que no se preocuparan? – me dijo de una manera severa pero mas calmada

-he no aun no - tomo mi celular y marco a Kuvira y me lo entrego

-muy bien ahora dile que está en la casa de una chica y que te quedaras por un rato acá - tome el celular acatando la orden que me estaba dando

-muy bien - le avise a Kuvira y que le dijera a los demás donde estaba

Cuando colgué Asami me estaba sonriendo y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente sus manos recorrian todo mi cuerpo hasta que se separó de mi y con mucha autoridad me dijo

-ahora llévame a la habitación y sin preguntas

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5 n

Capitulo 5:

 **Contenido explicito léase bajo su propio riesgo**

Aun sentada a horcajadas sobre mi me rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi excitación comenzó a subir, tenía una pequeña voz que me decía que no era correcto lo que estábamos haciendo pero había una más grande que decía que la hiciera mía ahí mismo y mi cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su hermoso cuerpo mientras ella me besaba el cuello como pude me levante con ella y comencé a caminar, se separo un poco de mi cuello y me dijo al oído

-la ultima puerta es mi habitación la puerta está abierta solo debes empujarla

Sin nada más que hablar continuamos besándonos , tropezando con todo lo que tenía a mi paso, llegue a la puerta de su habitación con un ligero empujón de mi pie se abrió, pude ver la cama y rápidamente la recosté ahí sin dejar de mirarla, de inmediato comencé a desvestirla , primero le quite su blusa luego comencé a retirar sus pantalones dejándola solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior, puse mi mano sobre su pubis y comencé a bajar lentamente ella estaba disfrutando el tacto ya que su mirada lo demostraba y me incitaba mas al ella morderse el labio, al bajar pude sentir que estaba bastante húmeda, eso me excito aun mas

-woow profesora me podría explicar el porqué esta tan húmeda si aun no hemos hecho nada- y una mirada picara por tarde Asami hizo que quisiera poseerla de inmediato pero debía hacerlo bien y lento para disfrutarlo mayor posible

-pues mi estimada alumna no sabría explicar el porqué estoy así yo creo que debe ser por la sexy alumna a quien le estoy enseñando – dijo en un tono tan sensual que prácticamente me hizo mojar mi propia ropa interior

Y toda conversación termino con un apasionado beso que hizo que me elevara hasta las nubes , lentamente comencé a bajar hasta sus pechos besando cada parte de ellos, con mis labios aprisione su pezón derecho lo que hizo que ella gimiera levemente, lo succionaba y mordía lo cual provocaba que el calor dentro de Asami aumentará notablemente, pase a dar el mismo tratamiento al otro para luego seguir bajando por su abdomen dejando un rastro de besos, al parecer Asami ya estaba lista para toda ya que puso ambas manos en mi cabeza empujándome hacia su entre pierna, esta acción no hizo nada más que motivarme aun mas, sabía lo que quería pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil quería torturarla un poco y que me rogara para que le hiciera lo que ella quería , llegue al borde de su ropa interior y comencé a delinear la con mi lengua , la empecé a bajar y pude notar que estaba completamente rasurada lo que hizo que sonriera

\- ¿te gusta lo que ves? - una sonrisa picara de medio lado - puedes comerlo si deseas te autorizo

\- créeme no pensaba pedirte autorización para hacerlo – dije con una sonrisa de medio lado

Con un sutil movimiento posicioné mi cabeza entre sus piernas, podía oler su excitación , con mi lengua comencé a recorrer su intimidad de arriba abajo evitando tocar a toda costa su clítoris, con mis dedos separe sus labios e introduje la punta de mi lengua solo para saber que le podía provocar , arqueo la espalda ante esta acción seguí moviendo mi lengua por toda la zonas hasta que por fin llegue a su clítoris, el cual palpitaba sin cesar, sabía que con el más mínimo toque iba a desatar una gran oleada de sensaciones en Asami así que lentamente comencé a tocarlo con mi lengua haciendo círculos sobre él, la reacción de Asami fue un fuerte gemido y que arquera su espalda

\- ¿lo que tú quieres es torturarme cierto?- dijo apenas sujetando mi cabeza con ambas manos para aumentar el contacto que teníamos

-al parecer has adivinado – dije con algo de dificultad ya que Asami hacia una gran presión en mi cabeza impidiéndome separarme de su intimidad

-no importa pronto me vengaré – dijo con un claro tono de rencor por lo que yo le hacia

Sin más que decir continúe lamiendo su clítoris, con mi mano comencé a buscar su entraba y lentamente introduje dos dedos dentro de Asami lo que hizo que soltara otro gemido. comencé a meterlos y sacarlos lentamente para que ella disfrutara tanto como yo al tocarla, subí sin sacar mis dedos de su interior y sin dejas de bombear, la bese acallando sus gemidos , ella comenzó a arañarme mi espalda y eso me decía que lo estaba haciendo bien , en un momento introduje otro dedo y los doble hacia adelante haciendo que Asami alcanzara el orgasmo arqueando su espalda y tensando su abdomen, mantuve mis dedos dentro de ella unos minutos esperando a que su respiración se tranquilizara y recuperara el aliento, me recosté sobre su pecho, ella acaricio mi cabello y beso mi frente

-eso fue increíble no sabía que eras tan buena – dijo notoriamente cansada

-gracias tú tienes un cuerpo perfecto –

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que ella se posiciono sobre mí y me comenzó a besar

-ahora es mi turno, pero tranquila yo no te torturare como lo hiciste tu conmigo – dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis pechos

-hazme lo que tú quieras – dije para que comenzara e hiciera conmigo lo que ella deseara

Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente cuando sonó el teléfono, Asami dio un gemido de disgusto

-debo contestar pero volveré de inmediato – dijo bastante molesta para bajarse de mi e ir a contestar el aparato

-aquí te esperare – dije mientras observaba su bien formado trasero

Pasaron unos segundo cuando Asami volvió con mi polera

-rápido vístete, olvide por completo que los demás profesores de la facultad vendrían – dijo tomando su ropa y pasándome algunas de mis prendas

-¿qué? ¿Cuánto tengo para salir de aquí? -pregunte algo nerviosa, no quería que me descubrieran mis profesores aquí

-unos 5 minutos en lo que se demoran en subir y en que yo de la orden de que los dejen subir alrededor de 5 más – dijo Asami mientras arreglaba algo su cabello

-okay ¿cómo puedo salir sin que me vean?

-debes salir por la escalera que esta al fondo del pasillo – me indico

-esta bien, woow que rápido te vistes – dije algo sorprendida

-si es que cuando me pongo nerviosa lo hago

-es mejor que me vaya- la acerque a mí la bese apasionadamente ella respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, mis manos se posicionaron en sus glúteos y los apreté ligeramente haciendo que gimiera en mis labios, como pudo se separo de mi beso sin soltarse de mi agarre

-deberías irte enserio, porque si sigues aquí te haría mía y viene gente así que es mejor que te vayas – dijo algo frustrada al igual que yo, también quería que me hiciera suya

-¿pero esto lo seguiremos la próxima semana o no? – dije en un tono sensual

-por supuesto si me la debes no creas que te libraras – se acerco a mí y me dio una nalgada mientras me guiaba a la puerta

Un último beso y salí corriendo del departamento de Asami hacia donde me indico, al llegar a la entrada no había nadie, me había salvado de que me descubrieran ahí, me fui feliz a mi casa cuando me percate que mi chaqueta se quedo en su departamento, espero que nadie se dé cuenta, mis profesores me agradan bastante pero en ese momento los odie por interrumpir lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no importa pasare toda la semana con ella y eso me quieta un poco la molestia ...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Hoolaaa como están? Esperó que bien acá les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste , acá se habla un poco de la ex de korra y ella se cuestiona las intenciones que Asami tiene con ella, gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios

Capitulo 6

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando desperté , estaba muy cansada por lo que había hecho con Asami en su departamento, soñé toda la noche con ella, no podía olvidar (ni tampoco quería hacerlo) su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de sus gemidos, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos cuando mi mamá llamó a la puerta

-korra levantate te busca Opal

-bueno dile que suba de inmediato me levantó

A pesar del cansancio logre levantarme y vestirme, de pronto entro Opal a mi habitación

-merezco una explicación no crees

-esta bien esta bien, te contare porque no dije donde estaba y porque no contestaba , siempre y cuando me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie

-ok, no se lo diré a nadie esperó que no sea algo estupido que hayas hecho

\- no es estúpido o Nose como lo podrías tomar si lo es o no

\- mmm mejor cuentame

-pues ayer estaba en el departamento de Asami , no quería que nadie supiera donde estaba ni menos que me molestara

-espera que ? Estabas con Asami en su departamento? Que estaban haciendo ?

-pues al principio me enseño acerca de la materia que trataremos de vuelta de vacaciones después comimos algo que preparo, concina delicioso Opal creeme

-y que mas no creo que solo hayan hecho eso

-porque lo dices?

-por la boba sonrisa que no se te ha borrado del rostro al hablar de ella

Era verdad no había parado de sonreír desde que me despedí de ella ayer

-pues ... Nose si decírtelo no creo que sea relevante

-korra no me digas que tu te acostaste con Asami ayer

\- ... -

-korra que? Lo hiciste ? No puedo creerlo

-Opal no fue nada fue algo que paso solamente

-como que no fue nnada, me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho y que ahora estés feliz , me alegra mucho y que no estés mal ya que luego de que terminaras con suki te haya afectado, creí que nunca volverías a estar con alguien

-gracias Opal creí que te enojarías oo formarías un escandalo pero te lo pido no se lo cuentes a nadie por favor

-no te preocupes esto queda entre tu y yo no hay problema

Sin duda Opal era una de mis mejoras amigas la conocía hace mas de 7 años ella me apoyo mucho luego de la ruptura con suki luego de que ella me había engañado Opal estuvo siempre conmigo alegrando mis días tristes. Continúe hablando con Opal por un rato mas hasta que somos mi teléfono , lo desbloquee y vi que tenia 3 mensajes de Asami el ulto era una foto que comencé a descargar mientras leía lo que decían los mensajes

 _P Asami: la tarde de ayer fue increíble que lastima que te tuviste que ir tan pronto_

 _P Asami: espero verte mañana , esperó que hayas dormido bien creo que dejaste tu chaqueta de la universidad en mi departamento te envió una foto para que la reconozcas_

 _P Asami: *en el pie de foto* espero que sea tuya , si no lo es avisame para enviarte una foto sin la chaqueta_

La foto era de ella solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior y con mi chaqueta encima abierta dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo , quede con la boca abierta aunque Nose porque si ayer le había hecho el amor creo que aun no me acostumbró a ver a una mujer así y que me coquetee tanto , estaba literalmente al borde de una emoragia nasal cuando Opal me hablo

-10 yuan a que la foto es de Asami

-creo que te los debo - y le enseñe la foto

-wooow no sabia que era tan sexy, tienes mucha suerte, deja ver algo en la foto... Korra alcanzas a ver lo que tiene justo en medio de los pechos?

-he no dejame ver- hice un acercamiento a la foto y pude notar una mancha morada, seguramente se la deje ayer

 _Yo: al parecer esa es mi chaqueta pero no estoy segura creo que no, una pregunta esa mancha entre tus pechos que es?_

 _Yo: gracias dormí genial anoche y si que triste que me tuve que ir ayer pero ya estaremos toda la semana juntas_

Respondí el mensaje y seguí platicando con Opal hasta que Asami me respondió 9 mensajes los cuales 8 eran fotos algunas de su cuello otras de partes de sus pechos y de sus caderas las cuales tenían marcas similares a la de el medio se su pecho

 _P Asami: todas esas marcas me las dejaste tu ayer , tranquila no me molesta en lo absoluto , no sabia que te gusta marcar lo que es tuyo_

MARCAR LO QUE ES TUYO, MARCAR LO QUE ES TUYO esa ultima parte me retumbo en la cabeza una y otra vez lo que es mio? Eso significa que tengo una relación con Asami ? No me molestaría pero no sabia como tomarlo no había estado con nadie por mucho tiempo y Asami era mucho mayor que yo aunque siempre he estado con mujeres mayores que yo, pero bueno si ella quería una relación conmigo no iba a negarme , Opal me observaba hasta que me pregunto

-se puede saber porque tan pensativa

-si, es Asami mañana me iré de viaje con ella y estoy un poco confundida de lo que ella quiere de mi

\- que ? Por cuanto tiempo te vas con ella

-por toda la semana

-se nota que Asami quiere algo mas serio contigo, no debes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, y no te pongas nerviosa solo dejate llevar y todo te saldrá bien con ella no crees

-si tienes razón no debo de hacer supuestos tampoco,debo estar calmada todo saldrá bien, gracias Opal por escucharme

-no hay de que sabes que siempre estaré aquí para escucharte y apoyarte

-muy bien debo empacar para la semana

 _Yo: jejeje pues si ya sabes cuando uno se deja llevar_

 _P Asami: jjajaja lo se, y te diré que es mejor que te prepares que marcas como esas tendrás al finalizar la semana_

 _Yo: eso lo tengo por seguro, empezare a empacar algo de ropa para la semana_

 _P Asami : no creo que debas empacar mucha ya que creo que no te dejare usarla ;)_

Y otra vez me hacia sonrojar, seguí empacando y pensando en lo que haría en la semana con ella, hablare acerca de lo que esta pasando entre nosotras y cuales son sus intenciones conmigo ...

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa aca les traigo un capitulo bastante corto esperó les guste "no tiene escenas explícitas el próximo tal vez" sin mas que decir esperó les guste

Capitulo 7

Esa noche no puede dormir, estaba muy inquieta, en la mañana vendría Asami a buscarme y ni siquiera sabia a donde me llevaría, me puse a pensar y si todo esto es un error y si nos metemos en problemas y si ella solo quiere una aventura, no soportaría que ella me usara solo como un juego , miles de dudas me atacaron esa noche , por la mañana lucia como un desastre me lave la cara y me arregle baje a tomar desayuno, hable con mi mamá cosas sin importancia hasta que llego Asami , me despedí de mi mamá y salí con mi bolso , ella estaba en su auto no bajo , abrió la maleta guarde mi bolso y me subí al auto, empezó a anadar sin siquiera mirarme ni tampoco me saludo, la notaba nerviosa como si algo le preocupara la mire y ella se detuvo en un semáforo podía notar la tensión que había entre las dos, condujo por alrededor de 45 minutos y llegamos a una casa en la playa muy linda, bajamos y sacamos nuestras cosas, entramos y ella se sentó en el sofá que había y me invito a sentarme

-korra debo preguntarte algo

-si dime sucede algo?

-no bueno si, no se como decirlo - me congele por un minuto estaba en shock no tenia idea de que me iba a decir

-tranquila solo dilo

-korra, esto para ti es solo sexo?- y la pregunta que yo iba a hacerle la hizo ella no sabia exactamente que contestar pero para mi era algo mas, ella me gusta y me destrozaría si para ella solo fuera una aventura sin duda no aguantaría que jugaran conmigo otra vez

-Asami te mentira si te dijera que tu no me gustas, te mentiría si te dijera que esto lo hago para aumentar mi ego, tu realmente me gustas esto significa mas que una simple aventura, he estado sola mucho tiempo por miedo a que volvieran a jugar con mis sentimientos y realmente me arriesgue contigo, me arroje al vacío di un salto de fé sin pensarlo, Asami tu me gustas mucho, debía decírtelo ya no aguantaba mas

Nose que fue bien lo que hizo que ella comenzara a llorar estaba muy confundida , ella se tapo el rostro con ambas manos mientras sollozaba ,toque ligeramente su hombro ella levanto la cabeza y se lanzo sobre mi escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y continuo llorando solo atiné a acariciar su cabello, luego de un rato levanto su cabeza y me dio un beso, podía sentir la sal de sus lágrimas pero no me importo

-no se si me creerías pero tenia miedo de que esto fuera para ti solo una aventura

-estamos igual yo también creía que solo me querias para una aventura

-que bueno que no es así , desde que te conocí sentí que todo era diferente me hacías sentir como una adolescente otra vez, eres muy linda korra Nose como alguien pudo lastimarte

\- a veces nos fijamos en las perdonas equivocadas

-tienes mucha razón , que bueno que llegaste a mi vida

-gracias por poner de cabeza la mía

Sin mas que decir (al menos por mi parte ya que tenia mucho sueño) nos quedamos abrazadas en el sillón no se en que momento me quede dormida y Asami también pero sentir su respiración en mi cuello fue la mejor sensacion, puede que suene apresurado pero me estoy enamorando de ella, le pediré que sea mi novia.

Dormí alrededor de 3 horas y cuando desperté Asami seguía abrazada a mi pero con una manta sobre nosotras , Sonreí para mi misma y bese la frente de Asami que aun seguía dormida, ellas es tan linda podría verla dormir siempre...

Continuara...

Notas de autor

Awwww no se de donde se me ocurrió esto pero bueno, en los próximos capitulos tal vez solo talvez vendrá lo que hicieron en la playa, una nota mas lo que sigue y desde el cap 2 es completamente inventado solo se basa en la realidad de que me gusta mi profesora y que mi amiga me molesta con eso todo lo demás no es cierto es solo ficción , esperó les guste el cap si es así dejen sus comentarios y si no les gusto también dejenlos y así podré mejorar el fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola que tal pues hoy no pensaba en actualizar ya que no tenía nada en mente pero vieron. Ya lo hice esperó les guste este capitulo

En un comentario me preguntaron si es que de verdad me gusta mi profesora y si es verdad pero mas que me guste es una admiración que siento por ella, sin otro particular gracias por los comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo , subiré mas one-shot como el que subí hoy en la tarde y eso

Capítulo 8:

Desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, era el segundo día que me quedaba en la casa de playa de Asami ayer no hicimos nada mas que cuando llegamos dormir luego comer algo y ordenar, no hicimos nada subido de tono nos acostamos temprano ella en su habitación y yo en la que estaba al lado de la suya, a de ser las 11 de la mañana, me levante y fui a ver a Asami que aun seguía dormida se veía muy sexy pero no quería despertarla se veía muy tranquila descansando , baje y prepare el desayuno, subí y me diriji directo al cuarto de Asami que continuaba dormida, deje el desayuno al lado y me senté en la cama su lado y la bese en la frente para despertarla, seguía dormida así que seguí besándola , me sorprendió que estuviera durmiendo tan profundamente , la bese en los labios y me di cuenta que solo fingía que estaba dormida , me miro y sonrió

-que linda forma de despertar

-segura que yo te desperté? O lo habías hecho antes ?

-me despertaste con el segundo beso, pero quería seguir disfrutando

-ah ya veo , te traje el desayuno

-enserio? Que linda eres -le pase la bandeja y le di otro beso - korra me gustaría hacerte una pregunta

-si claro pregunta lo que quieras- dije con un tono de nerviosismo

-tu korra Ravaa te gustaría ser la pareja de esta pobre dama?

Mi corazón dejo de latir por un minutos o al menos así lo sentí

-yo...yo...yo si si me gustaría ser lo

Mi corazón brinco de alegría , comimos el desayuno y nos levantamos, no podía creerlo Asami me pidió que fuera su pareja no podía estar mas feliz.

A medio día fuimos a la playa , yo llevaba un short azul marino y una polera de tirantes, Asami un sexy bikini que hacia lucir su sexy cuerpo no supe como me con tuve para hacerla mía ahí misma , llego al lado mio y se recostó a mi lado

-korra podiras ponerme bloqueador en la espalda- me dijo y se desabrocho la parte superior del bikini

-bu...bu...bueno de inmediato- me senté a orcajadas sobre su espalda

-mmmm korra hay mucha gente acá no creo que sea bueno lo que estés pensando

-no...no estoy pensando nada solo te lo pondre el bloqueador eso te pondré ... Acá

\- que bueno saber que sea acá que no me podrás nada mas pero al llegar a la casa me debes algo

-eso lo tengo por seguro , pero por ahora disfrutemos el rato en la playa te parece

-si me parece , pero porque no vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores luego para que disfrutemos y nos relajemos esta semana

\- suena perfecto...

Llegamos después de dar el paseo que disfrutamos bastante , me sentía bien no recordaba cuando estube hací de de contenta con alguien, era bueno y me sentía feliz, cuando estuve con suki jamas me sentí así solo tenía miedo de que me engañara pero ahora es diferente y me alegra.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me saque mi chaqueta , y me recoste en el sillón, Asami fue a dejar unas cosas a la cocina, luego de un rato volvió con dos copas me tendió una y se sentó sobre mi a horcajadas y me comenzó a besar

-te dije que me debias algo y ahora me lo pagaras ...

No había nada que decir nada que pudiera detener, aparte de ser una mujer sumamente simpática, linda, y sexy es una increíble amante con solo decir que lo hicimos hasta en la alfombra, al llegar la madrugada caímos rendidas en su cama ella se acurrucó en mi pecho me dio un ultimo beso y se durmió al igual que yo...

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola como están esperó que bien siendo las 00:02 termine de escribir el capitulo no tuve tiempo en el día de hacerlo pero aquí lo tengo espero les guste

Gracias por sus comentarios a todos, quiero aclarar si hay faltas de ortografía se debe a que escribo con mi celular y no corrige las palabras, y por el tema de la puntuación no suelo fijarme en eso así que lo siento si a veces lo relatado no posee coherencia.

Nota: en los próximos 3 capítulos se vera desde la perspectiva de Asami en retrospectiva de la historia, había pensado en hacerlo uno por medio pero no lo hice por que quise abordar la personalidad de korra mayoritariamente

Capitulo 9:

Sin duda había sido la mejor semana de mi vida, habia disfrutado tanto con mi ahora novia, salimos, comimos e hicimos mil cosas mas pero debíamos volver, ya mi semana de vacaciones se había acabado y debíamos volver. El viaje de vuelta fue corto al llegar a mi casa nos quedamos conversando en su auto unos momentos, discutiendo de como afrontariamos nuestra relación

-korra que haremos no creo que sea prudente que le digamos a todos que estamos juntas

-no te preocupes Asami, nuestra relación podemos mantenerla en secreto si eso quieres, no quiero que tengas problemas por esto así que tranquila no le diré a nadie, pero debes prometerme algo

-lo que quieras

-prometeme que a diario por lo menos me darás un beso

-uno? Y no podrían ser mas?

-jajajaja los que quieras , ahora mantente tranquila que yo me encargare que no tengas problemas

-gracias amor eres tan dulce- tomo mi rostro entre sus manso y me dio un tierno beso. Nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa al llegar salude a naga que estaba en el patio, al abrir la puerta estaban mis padres los salude y me fui a acostar, el cansancio me ganaba ordene mis cosas me fui a duchar y luego caí dormida mañana seria un día largo en la universidad. Me levante temprano llegue justo a la primera hora de clases, todos mis compañeras estaban muy animadas, rápidamente visualice a Opal y a las chicas me senté junto a ellas, la mirada picara de Opal me decía que preguntaría todo acerca de lo que ha pasado conmigo y Asami pero le había hecho una promesa y no debía contar nada

-korra tu y yo debemos hablar

-De eso creo que no sera posible

-que porque?

-porque no paso nada al final fui un día y luego regrese a casa

-pero porque?

-tuvimos una discusión acerca de una tema y ya no hay nada de hecho nunca hubo algo

-lo siento korra no quería molestarte

-no importa Opal tranquila

Las clases transcurrieron normales hasta las 12 del día, fuimos a comer a la cafetería al parecer no tuve mucha suerte al escojer lo que comi ya que me empezó a doler el estomago, no le tome importancia así que no dije nada fuimos a la biblioteca a realizar un trabajo y el dolor aumentaba mas y mas hasta que tuve que ir corriendo a vomitar, sin duda era una fuerte indigestión ya que no paraba de vomitar, llegue al punto de comenzar a deshidratarme pero debía presentar el trabajo que estábamos haciendo para la clase que impartía nada mas ni nada menos que Asami

-korra debes ir a la enfermería estas cada vez peor- decía Su mientras trataba que ingiriera un poco de agua

-no, iré luego de que presentemos en clases, ustedes saben como es Asami debemos presentar y lo hare aunque me desmaye ahí mismo

-esta bien- decía kuvira con disgusto- pero apenas terminemos te llevaremos directo a la enfermería

-bueno ahora vamos debemos presentar

Mi dolor no podía ser mayor había palidecido por completo ya casi no podía ver. habían presentado 2 grupos cuando ya no aguante el dolor y tuve que salir al baño a vomitar ya no tenia nada que vomitar, Su fue detrás mio para saber como estaba y para saber como seguia. Cuando salí del baño me lave la cara y me vi en el espejo y todo se fue a negro, me había desmayado, desperté en una camilla apunto de subirme a una ambulancia, solo podía escuchar como discutían quien iría conmigo al hospital hasta que una voz me llamo la atención e hizo callar a todos los presentes dejando a todos perplejos

-yo la acompañare- decía Asami con ese tono autoritario

-que parentesco tiene con la paciente? - preguntaba la paramedico

-yo soy su NOVIA ...

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola que tal ccomo están? Acá les traigo otro capitulo mas este es sobre un poco la historia de Asami y como había dicho anteriormente en el capitulo anterior los siguientes serán acerca de Asami y como ella vive su relación y sobre su vida

Nota: korra creía que Asami quería discreción pero no ella quería gritar al mundo que eran novias pero bueno ya verán que pasa con esto mas adelante que dirá Opal y las amigas de korra. gracias a todos por sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y sin mas que decir espero les guste y si les gusto dejen sus comentarios

Capitulo 10:

Era solo una estudiante prodigio ya llevaba 2 carreras antes y ahora iba en quinto año de su tercera, ya había terminado su jornada en la universidad y volvía a su departamento que compartía junto a su novio mako un compañero de universidad y de colegio que conocía hace mas de 15 años y llevaba mas de 3 años como pareja. Todo estaba tranquilo a no ser por un solo detalle, la puerta de su departamento estaba abierta, algo olía mal algo no cuadraba entro y pudo apreciar la ropa de su novio y la de alguien más, sin pensarlo se dirigió a su habitación abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró a su novio teniendo sexo con su supuesta mejor amiga, no podía creerlo, su mundo se vino abajo, no dijo nada solo los miro con asco

-Asami podemos explicarlo

Pero ella no dijo palabra alguna solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, luego de unos minutos salio mako y yue semi vestidos trando de hablar con Asami y de "explicar" lo que sucedía

-Mako...-por fin hablo Asami - quiero que tomes todas tus cosas y que te vayas de mi departamento y de mi vida no quiero saber nada mas de ti ni tampoco de ti Yue los dos han muerto para mi no quiero que se vuelvan siquiera cruzar en mi camino - dijo con un tono de odio mas que de tristeza. Mako tomo sus cosas y se fue del departamento de Asami en cuanto se fue con Yue ella cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida. Pasaron los días y ella se sumió en una gran depresión, termino su carrera, con el apoyo de su padre que a pesar de todo la apoyo le pago su carrera, hizo que trabajara en su empresa para que se distrajera , el tiempo paso y poco a poco fue superando su depresión, pero se hizo una promesa a ella misma no querría a nadie para que no volvieran a lastimarla. Siguió su vida como si moda hubiese pasado consiguió trabajo en una universidad como profesora, llevaba dos años trabajando todo estaba bien en su vida, pero su corazón se hizo duro se volvió resistente al amor se hizo la idea de que nadie era lo suficiente bueno (o buena) para estar con ella.

Pero todo cambio un día ...

-Asami aquí tengo tu horario y a los cursos que debes hacerles clases

-muy bien, gracias - tomo el papel en sus manos y comenzó a revisar a que cursos debía hacerles, ella poseía 4 títulos ya que había estudiado desde muy joven era ingeniera en ejecución, microbiologa, ingeniera en microbiología y tenia un titulo en pedagogía que le ayudo a conseguir ese trabajo y poder enseñar sin contar sus postítulos y magíster que hizo

-tienes que hacerle clases a las chicas de medicina, son jóvenes muy prometedoras te agradaran

-si tu lo dices...

Iba caminado por los pasillos sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto vio a una alumnas que por lo que demostraban eran de primer año

-arg korra tu tienes el horario ve en que aula nos toca - decía enojada una chica con un lunar bajo su ojo- no quiero llegar tarde

\- tranquila kuvira no vamos tarde y nos toca en el aula 206 así que subamos mejor si no quieres llegar tarde...

"Alumnas de primer año tan responsables siempre" pensó no tomo mucha importancia, reviso en que aula debía ir a dar clases y se dio cuenta que era a la misma que esas dos chicas iban, subió las escaleras y volvió a toparse con las mismas alumnas solo que ahora estaban con 2 mas hablando muy animadamente pase sin darles importancia y me acerque para abrir la puerta

-esta cerrada ya le pedimos al conserje que la viniera a abrir- dijo una de ellas, continúe concentrada en mi teléfono mientras llegaban a abrir el aula, me sentía observada por una de ellas levante la mirada y vi unos ojos azules que me observaban y brillaban como zafiros no se que me paso pero sentí mis mejillas arder desvíe la mirada y le di gracias a lo que fuera de que el conserje llego a abrir el aula entre y deje mis cosas en la mesa y me senté esperando a que llegaran los demás alumnos para mi suerte eran solo 15 me alegro ya que prefería tener pocos

-muy bien buenas tardes mi nombre es Asami Sato y seré su profesora de Microbiología, pasare la lista para ubicar quien es quien- comenzó a pasar la lista casi todos poseían apellidos con a - eehm kuvira blish... Black disculpen quien es no puedo pronunciar tu apellido - dijo algo apenada

-soy yo y lo pronunció bien es un poco complicado de leer y escribir pero no hay problema profesora

\- okay sigamos Korra Raava

-soy yo - la chica que la estaba mirando antes de empezar la clase con esos zafiros la miraban de la misma forma otra vez, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y siguio con el resto de la lista.

Realizo la clase de introducción normalmente aunque un poco distraída ya que aquella chica no despegaba los ojos de ella. Termino la clase y se fue directo a su oficina

-y Asami que tal tus cursos

-son ordenados y lo bueno es que son pocos alumnos- de pronto alguien interrumpio en la facultad

-disculpe se encontrara el profesor tenzin - se oyo decir

-disculpa Asami creo que me buscan

\- me di cuenta luego seguimos hablando - tenzin salio del cubículo que Asami tenia por oficina al igual que todos los profesores y escuchó la conversación que tenzin tenia con una alumna

-korra hola como estas?

-bien profesor yo le venia entregar el informe que pidió

-muy bien korra

-ahí están los nombre de los integrantes y también se lo envíe por correo para que de todas formas lo revise

-muy bien gracias muy responsable de tu parte, nos vemos luego - volvió con la carpeta a donde estaba asami para seguir conversando con ella

-veo que tienes alumnas muy responsables si esta chica korra es muy buena alumna , creo que le haces clases

-si hoy la conocí

Continuo hablando con tenzin por un rato mas, se fue tarde a su casa ya que tenia trabajo que hacer a pesar de esto no podía sacar de su cabeza aquellos ojos azules...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Pues que creen estaba inspirada hoy y subí otro capitulo, estaba revisando los primeros capítulos y me di cuenta que dije que iba a escribir 5 capítulos solamente pero ya vamos en el 11 sin duda me gusto hacer este fic gracias por sus comentarios, no olviden dejarlos me ayudan a mejorar la historia y a corregir errores que tengo al escribir

Capítulo 11

Las semanas habían pasado normales, todo salia bien sus clases eran buenas sus alumnas eran atentas con ella y todo estaba bien o eso creía ya que había algo que la preocupaba no había visto a su alumna de ojos azules hace mas de una semana, no sabia que tenia ella pero al parecer le gustaba y mucho , quería saber acerca de ella, establecer una relación de amistad o ¿algo mas? No no podía tener algo con ella era su alumna era mucho menor que ella no podía ¿o si?, no era una locura de todas formas como una alumna se fijaría en una profesora la chica era muy atractiva lo mas seguro era que la chica del lunar estuviera con ella siempre estaban juntas, si ella era su novia y korra no se fijaría en ella son muchos años de diferencia... Y si no fuera así y si solo eran buenas amigas y si caía la posibilidad de que pudiera tener algo con ella. Dejo de pensar cosas que podrían o no ser verdad decidió ir a tomar un café fuera de la universidad, iba caminando hacia la salida cuando pudo ver a la chica del lunar abrazando y besando a un alto muchacho. Bien la teoría de que estuvieran juntas se deshizo no tenia idea de porque me alegro tanto eso, seguí mi rumbo hasta una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la universidad no tenia que hacer clases hasta las 4 de la tarde así que tenia tiempo de sobra para aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Asami debes concentrarte ella es una alumna nada más no debes fijarte en nadie no puedes dejar que te vuelvan a lastimar te hiciste una promesa y no estarás con nadie" se entristeció al pensar eso pero era mejor para ella no debía involucrase sentimentalmente con nadie pero a pesar de todo no podía sacar de su mente la sonrisa y los ojos de esa joven. Decidió que comería en algún restorant que estuviera por ahí y luego volvería a la universidad, revisaba su correo cuando un correo le llamo la atención

 _"Estimada profesora nos agradaría contar con su presencia para la fiesta de bienvenida para los alumnos nuevos de este año en la denominada novatada esperamos su respuesta atentamente dirección de extensión universidad cuatro elementos campus agua"_

Genial lo que menos quería era coordinar fiestas a pesar de que llevaba dos años trabajando en la universidad era la primera vez que le pedian que participara de esto pero no quería a menos que cierta novata fuera... Y otra vez la novata volvía a sus pensamientos debía dejar de pensar en ella. Dieron las dos de la tarde y volvió a la universidad, iba entrando y se topo con las amigas de la chica de ojos azules

-profesora hola necesitamos preguntarle algo acerca de el trabajo

-si preguntenme lo que deseen - iban las tres chicas acompañadas de dos muchacho uno era el que estaba besando a la chica del lunar y el otro lo había visto en el campus

-si acerca del trabajo dijo que debía ser de 6 integrantes pero nosotras somos 4 lo podemos hacer o nos descontara puntos

-quienes son en su grupo

-pues somos Opal, Su, Korra y yo

-pues no hay problema haganlo ustedes 4 no les descontaré puntos haré una excepción

-enserio ? Woow gracias profesora

-tiene alguna otra duda ?

-no eso era todo de todas formas si nos surge alguna le mandamos un correo

-si también y me pueden ir a preguntar a mi oficina

-gracias profesora nos vamos que este bien.

-ustedes también nos vemos en clases

Me fui a la oficina debía ordenar la clase, tenia todo listo di la clase normal , me fui a mi casa, los correos de mis alumnas llegaban preguntando mil cosas tenzin no se equivoco esas alumnas eran responsables me dormí tarde al contestar los correos. Me levante temprano tome mi usual café y me dirigía a la universidad comería algo en el camino, tuve la primera clase fue simple debía tomar un test nada muy complicado, mire el horariome alegre de que tuviera clase a las chicas de medicina tenia la esperanza de que vería a korra. Llegue al aula y solo estaban sus amigas me saludaron muy amablemente, tuve una idea de preguntar por korra sin que se notara que preguntaba directamente por ella

Las señale - y ustedes no eran mas-

-si lo que pasa es que korra esta con reposo, esta enferma del estomago hací que por eso no ha veniado a clases

-ah con razón sentía que eran mas, serian tan amables de avisarle que tenemos un test la próxima semana

\- si como no profesora.

La clase se realizó normal aunque no puse el mismo entusiasmo que pongo cuando esta korra.

Pasaron alrededor de dos días y extrañaba a la chica de ojos azules no sabia porque pero lo hacia seria que realmente sentía algo por ella, ¿le gustaba? ¿O solo le simpatizaba? era extraño no sabia que sentía por ella pero debía descubrirlo.

La semana comenzó otra vez era lunes y caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina cuando algo hizo que su día cambiara por completo, ahí estaba ella korra, se emociono al verla por suerte llevaba lentes y eso la ayudo a no demostrar tanta felicidad por verla, hablo un poco con ella pregunto porque no había venido aunque a lo sabia, debía averiguar mas de ella así que no tuvo mejor idea de ofrecerse a ayudarla para ponerse al corriente con la materia "brillante Asami ahora tendrás excusas para hablar con ella" . se despidió de el a sabría que mas tarde la vería en clases se alegro de la actitud que korra tenia con ella la hacia ver tan linda y adorable le encantaba eso y no sabía porque.

Llego la hora de hacer clases y agradeció de vestirse como lo había hecho ese día, llego al aula temprano pasaron los minutos y korra llego con ropa deportiva y algo sudada Nose porque pero la hacia lucir muy sexy, sentí su mirada clavada en mis piernas, eso hizo que sonriera para mi misma estaba, hablamos un rato antes de iniciar las clases amablemente me ofrecí a darle tutorías para que subiera la nota de su primera prueba que realmente no esperaba que sacara una tan baja, en fin eso le serviría a a el la para subir sus notas y a mi para conocerla mas ...

Continuara ...

Notas de autor: me di cuenta que había cometido algunos errores en los capítulos anteriores pero ya los arregle.


	12. Chapter 12

Otra vez las 00:02 y yo recién actualizando acá les dejó otro capitulo espero les gguste, si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y si tienen aportes serán bien recibidos

CCapítulo 12:

Realmente esta chica me traía de cabeza, decidí tomarme un café y relajarme y dejar de pensar un ppoco en ella, mala idea en lo único que pensaba era en ella, revise mi reloj vi la hora y pensé _"aun debe estar en clases no debería molestarla pero no pierdo nada en mandarle un mensaje"_ rápidamente tuve la respuestas no se porque lo hice pero la invite a tomar un café necesitaba una excusa para hablar con ella queria saber algo siquiera de ella. Pasaron unos minutos y llego pude notar que estaba mirándome así que me levante para saludarla sabia que tenia el rostro caliente por que se sonrojo pero quería ver como reaccionaba, hablamos varias cosas me contó que su ex pareja la engaño me sentí mal al saber eso la entendía perfectamente como debió sentirse. Hablamos hasta que cerraron la cafetería me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa aunque ella no quería insistí. Llegamos nos despedimos no se porque hice lo que hice pero no me arrepiento y pude confirmar todo korra si siente algo por mi, ahora no puedo olvidar el sabor de sus besos quería seguir besándola pero me con tuve y me fui feliz a mi departamento mañana la vería otra vez y eso me alegraba me siento como una adolescente enamorada, me acosté para dormir mañana seria un largo día...

Detalles detalles y detalles había olvidado decirle a korra donde nos veriamos no sabia como decirle donde nos juntariamos me estaba torturando mentalmente cuando recordé "Asami tienes su jodido numero de teléfono llamala" me abofetee mentalmente, tome mi celular marque su número y la llame, estaba nerviosa por escuchar su voz , woow esta chica me hacia sentir como una adolescente a penas sonó su voz me puse nerviosa

-alo Asami

-hola korra te llamaba para decirte donde nos juntaremos

-ah okay a mi me da igual donde nos juntemos ya te lo había dicho

-si se, ¿te parece si nos juntamos en mi departamento?

-en..en tu..tu de..departamento cla..claro

-muy bien te mandare la dirección buenas noches nos vemos mañana que duermas bien

\- bueno nos vemos igual cuidate

Colgué el teléfono y me arroge a la cama con el celular en el pecho feliz, me dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Desperté temprano me prepare algo para comer y decidi buscar algunos libros que tenia después de todo korra venia a que le enseñara algo, me arregle y espere a que llegara, me llamo el conserje y baje para recibirla. Nos subimos al ascensor, no aguante y la comencé a besar en ese momento agradecí vivir en el piso 30 , la temperatura dentro del ascensor comenzó a subir si no hubiese sido por una vecina que subió no hubiese respondido por mis actos. Llegamos a mi departamento y nos pusimos a estudiar realmente me gusta enseñarle es muy buena alumna, le había preparado algo para comer así que le dije que fuéramos a la cocina para que comiéramos algo, por su rostro me di cuenta que le gusto mi comida me alegre porque no estoy acostumbrada a cocinar. Volvimos a el living y mi sentido común se fue lo mas lejos que pudo, nos comenzamos a besar ella empezó a desnudarme hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar , reviso su celular y pude ver que sus amigas la estaban buscando y que ella no aviso donde estaba, me enoje un poco al menos debió avisar que iba a ir a ver a una chica, tome su celular y marque el numero que le mando mensajes e hize que al menos estaba con una chica, fui al baño mientras ha lava por teléfono para refrescarme y calmarme, volví y ya no me controle mas deje que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Nunca había sentido lo que me hizo sentir no podía describirlo sin duda no podía me hizo tocar el cielo vi las estrellas con los ojos cerrados fue increíble, quería tomar su cuerpo yo no aguantaba mas , iba a comenzar estaba todo bien hasta que me llamo el conserje mis colegas venían y tenia a korra en mi cama y yo estaba desnuda, rápidamente le dije a korra que se fuera y yo me vestí olvide por completo que ellos venían le dije a korra por donde irse para que no la vieran . la reunión fue aburrida luego que se fueron todos me puse a ordenar y me di cuenta que la chaqueta de korra estaba ahí me la pise y sentí su aroma dormí con ella puestas la mañana siguiente pensé en decirle que Estaba su chaqueta ahí pero pensé en algo mas atrevido, al pasar los minutos me respondió me dijo que tenia algo extraño entre los pechos me había dejado marcas similares en todo el cuerpo le mande mas mensajes con fotos de mi cuerpo y las marcas que me dejo. De pronto pensé y me cuestione que era lo que realmente korra quería conmigo ¿solo sexo? ¿Una relación ? No lo sabia tenuamo que averiguarlo, a la manan siguiente la fui a buscar y debía hablar con ella saber que quería . apenas llegamos a la casa de la playa empezamos a hablar lo que me dijo hizo que mi corazón dejara de ser una piedra y se derritiera , no se porque comencé a llorar debió ser la emoción nos acurrucamos unos quedamos dormidas luego de una hora desperté y nos tape a ambas con una manta y seguí durmiendo sobre su pecho...

La semana paso rápido pero la disfrute a máximo sentir de la manera que sentí a korra fue increíble, creo que me estoy enamorando...

Cuando volvimos a la casa de ella comenzamos a hablar ella me dijo que podía ser discreta y esconder la relación yo lo que menos quería era discreción quería abrazarla cada vez que la viera besarla y estar con ella pero tenia miedo igual así que acepte. Al otro día tenia clases con ella la veria. Debían exponer así que la clase seria corta y podría verla después pero algo estaba mal korra no se veía bien estaba pálida y muy decaída, luego de que un grupo expusiera salio corriendo al baño y salio una amiga para ver que le sucedía, de pronto sentí un golpe y llegaron a avisar que korra se había desmayado llegaron los enfermeros de la facultad y la llevaron a enfermería estaba inconsciente, llego una ambulancia la subieron a la camilla, estaban discutiendo quien iría con ella, decidí que yo iría con ella no me importo que supieran que yo soy su pareja solo quería que ella estuviera bien .

Al llegae al hospital el medico la reviso y por suerte no era nada grave solo malestares y vomito por algo que comió

-korra ¿como te sientes?

-mejor Asami

-que bueno mi amor- y le di un beso en la frente

-Asami yo creí que tu querías discreción acerca de esto

-pues no sólo tenia miedo de como decirlo pero no quería discreción pero no quería que tu estuvieras incómoda

-debiste habérmelo dicho le mentí a Opal creo que se enojo conmigo por esto

-si es tu amiga entenderá y yo puedo hablar con ella si quieres

\- te lo agradecería mucho

Luego de un rato llegaron sus amigas buscándola y pidiendo saber que tenia salí a hablar con ellas ...

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Hola gracias a todos los que leen el fic y esperan el nuevo capitulo acá les dejo el capitulo 13 espero les guste no olviden dejar su comentario

Capitulo 13:

Que les iba a decir, bueno primero les iba a informar sobre la salud de korra pero luego ¿les tendría que explicar lo nuestro? ¿O podría evadirlo? Salí de la habitación donde estaba korra a buscar a sus amigas, las encontré rápidamente ya que estaban en la puerta esperando

-profesora como se encuentra korra- kuvira fue la primera en hablar

\- ella se encuentra mejor esta estable y el malestar fue por algo que comió pero de igual manera le harán exámenes ya que ya había tenido muchos cuadros de malestares estomacales

-que bueno que esta mejor ¿podemos pasar a verla? - pregunto Su

-si si pueden pero solo pueden pasar de a dos personas a la vez

-kuvira Su entren ustedes quiero preguntarle algo a la profesora

No se porque pero las palabras de Opal hicieron que mis nervios literalmente se rompieran , debía controlarme.

-profesora se que no me incumbe pero korra es mi amiga y quisiera saber algo

-si dime que quisieras saber

-lo que usted dijo en la universidad es cierto ¿usted y korra son novias?

-pues acerca de eso Nose como decírtelo

\- solo quiero que me diga si o no, en la mañana habale con korra y me dijo que discutió con usted y que dejo de hablarle y me gustaría saber porque me mintió

\- si somos pareja, te mintió porque ella pensó que yo quería discreción pero solo tenía miedo de como actuarían todo nada mas que eso, si korra te dijo lo que te dijo fue por querer ocultar lo nuestro, me disculpo si ella te mintió por mi no debió hacerlo

\- no hay problema pero korra me tendrá que oír debio confiar en mi

-si debió hacerlo pero ella solo mal interpreto lo que yo quise hacerle saber sin dejar que me explicara

-comprendo y profesora tranquila no creo que nadie reacione mal, no creo que quieran enfrentarse a korra enojada , creame no querrán yo lo se

Sin duda las palabras de Opal hicieron que me sintiera bien quitándome un peso de encima ...

 _Mientras tando dentro de la habitación ..._

-korra como te encuentras Asami nos dijo que estabas mejor- dijo kuvira abrazando a korra

-efectivamente estoy mejor y kuvira podrías dejar de abrazarme creo que me romperás una costilla

-lo siento solo que estaba preocupada

-ahora debes cuidarte korra ya sabes no comer lo que sea- decía Su con un tono autoritario pero maternal

\- esta bien esta bien me cuidare mas

-ahora korra ya que sabemos que estas bien al menos yo Nose si Su , quiero que me aclares algo es cierto que Asami es tu novia

\- si yo también quiero saber eso

-pues bueno acerca de ese asunto...

-no puedes negarlo Asami lo dijo en la universidad y creeme todas quedamos impresionadas

\- si Asami es mi novia lo siento por no decirles es que no sabia como decírselos además creí que ella me pidió discreción pero no era así y pues ahora ya lo saben

-que genial korra que bueno que por fin estés con alguien- decía alegre Su

\- me alegro por ti ya que tu eras la única que estaba soltera y lo de ligar con chicas no se te da mucho en la universidad - decía una alegre y burlesca kuvira

-me hubieses conocido antes de entrar a la universidad

\- de hecho lo hice te conozco hace cuatro años al parecer el golpe te afecto

-ja ja ja pero si no se me da mucho pero no importa ahora estoy con asami- trato de levantarse pero un agudo dolor en el costado derecho la hizo quejarse de dolor y volver a acostarse

-korra estas bien? Llamamos al medico?

\- si por favor

Luego de un rato de haber revisado a korra el medico salio para informar el estado de korra

-la señorita Asami sato

-soy yo - dijo Asami y se levanto rápidamente

\- el estado de la señorita Ravaa es un poco complejo le realizamos una ecografía y pudimos encontrar que tiene un cuadro inicial de apendicitis y tendremos que intervenir ahora antes de que pase a mayores , ahora están preparando a la paciente para ingresarla a pabellón luego de esto estará en el hospital por unos días y tendrá que guardar reposo por al rededor de tres semanas

-esta bien, le informare a su familia acerca del estado de salud de korra cualquier cosa me avisan

-okay señorita sato

Luego de unas horas casi toda la familia de korra estaba ahí comencé a hablar con su madre debía decirle quien era y porque estaba ahí

-disculpe señora senna necesito hablar con usted un minuto podría acompañarme

-si claro como no, Tonraq cualquier cosa que diga el medico me avisas

-si querida - le decía un alto hombre muy parecido a korra

-digame que necesita hablar conmigo

-pues usted sabe quien soy yo o no?

-pues realmente no

-esto es un poco complejo de explicar no se como lo tomara ... Yo soy la novia de korra

\- tu eres la chica que salio con ella hace unas semanas

-si soy yo

-pero querida ese no es ningún problema

-si lo se pero yo soy otra cosa aparte de su novia yo soy su profesora

-¿que?

-si lo que oye yo soy su profesora

\- Oh ya entiendo usted es la profesora Asami sato cierto?

-si porque- estaba un poco confundida

-es que korra siempre habla de usted, que la profesora Asami es tan inteligente, que ella es genial, que ella puede hacer lo que quiera- me pareció tan tierno que ella hablara de mi así

\- no puedo creerlo pero si soy esa persona

-sabe no importa quien sea usted con tal que mi hija este feliz ella sufrió mucho por una chica que jugo con sus sentimientos y lo único que quiero es que este bien y feliz

\- creame lo que mas quiero es hacerla feliz - nos dimos un cálido abrazo me agrado mucho que la mamá de korra aceptara tan bien nuestra relación .

Luego de unas horas salio el medico buscando a quien darle información

-los familiares de la señorita Ravaa

-por acá

-bueno la operacion salio bien ahora se encuentra recuperándose de la anestecia dentro de una hora reaccionara pero es recomendable que descanse y que mañana reciba visitas .

Paso una hora y le pedí a la mamá de korra si podía ingresar ella accedió de inmediato, entre a la sala donde estaba y comenzó a hablarme

-Hola

-hola como te sientes

-adormilada , oye te puedo decir algo

-si dime lo que quieras

-tu eres muy linda ¿tienes pareja? - me llene de ternura al oírla decir eso sin duda esta bajo los efectos de la anestecia

-gracias tu también lo eres y si tengo novia y la quiero mucho

-aow debe tener mucha suerte por estar con alguien tan linda ¿y cual es su nombre?

-ella se llama korra es linda, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, es bajita, tiene un Lindo cuerpo y una sonrisa que ilumina la habitación donde esta

-¿korra? Ese es mi nombre tu novia ¿soy yo?

-jajaja aparte de linda eres iinteligente- le di un dulde beso en los labios

-tengo mucha suerte tengo una novia muy bonita

-si que la tienes ahora descansa yo vendré mañana a verte cuidate

-esta bien pero dame otro beso

-esta bien pero descansa

Le di un ultimo beso y me fui me despedí de sus padres y les pedí que me mantuvieran informada acerca de kkorra, llegue a mi departamento y caí rendida mañana tenia que hacer clases pero luego iría a ver a korra...

Continuara ...


	14. Chapter 14

Hola no son las 00:02 pero les dejo otro capitulo , decidí traerles capítulos dobles algunos días , gracias por sus comentarios , en uno de ellos me ppreguntaron por mi amor platónico por así decirlo y pues Nose si yo le gustare pero prefiero que las cosas se queden así, si tienen preguntas y quieren respuesta dejen las y en el siguiente capitulo las responderé y sin mas el capítulo 14

Capitulo 14:

Estaba adolorida me dolía todo desperté en la habitación del hospital, no sabia que hora era ni cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, trate de moverme pero me dolía mucho el abdomen , me destape y vi que tenia tres parches y pude notar que estaba desnuda, me cubrí rápidamente para que nadie me viera comencé a examinar el lugar, era una habitación amplia y no había otro paciente de seguro mis padres pagaron para que estuviera sola... Un momento mis padres Asami ¿habran hablado? ¿Sabran que salgo con mi profesora? Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa hasta que entraron mis padres a la habitación

-korra cariño que bueno que despertaste - me saludo y me abrazo mi mamá

\- que bueno que ambos estén aquí

-korra debes cuidarte mas de ahora en adelante no queremos que nada malo te pase - me decía con un tono severo y a la vez protector mi padre

-lo se desde ahora me cuidare mucho mas

-muy bien mira te trajimos algo de ropa para que no estés desnuda

Con ayuda de mi mamá me puse el pijama que me trajeron era azul marino de pantalón largo y polera sin mangas un poco mas oscuro, vino una enfermera luego de que me cambie de ropa y me cambio el suero por unos días no podría comer nada. Debía hablarle a mis padres de Asami y explicarles todo y esperar su regaño y todo lo que conlleva esto

\- papá mamá debo decirles algo

-si mi niña que sucede- me dijo mi papá mientras me acariciaba el cabello

-es sobre una chica que estaba aquí una alta de cabello negro

-si que hay con ella

-pues ella es mi ... Mi ...mi

-korra tu que

-asamilachicaquemetrajoacaesminovia

-que modula korra

-que esa chica es mi novia

-ya y que hay con eso que es lo malo

-que ella también es mi profesora

-... - mis padres se miraron

\- se que no es convencional ni que se supone que se debería hacer

-korra ¿tu la quieres?

-si la quiero mucho

-entonces cual es el problema?- me dijo sonriente mi madre , mi papá se mantenía serio y de brazos cruzados

\- korra yo solo diré que ... Esa chica es muy hermosa y que tienes suerte al estar con ella , sabes no importa la diferencia de edad ni que ella sea tu profesora lo que importa es que se quieran y se hagan felices las unas a las otras- me abrazo y beso mi frente- ya no quiero verte triste sufriste mucho y solo quiero que seas feliz tu mamá y yo siempre te apoyaremos

No podría estar mas feliz mis padres apoyaban nuestra relación solo quedaba hablar con Opal y explicarle lo que sucedió, todo estaba saliendo bien en mi vida.

 _Horas mas tarde ..._

-korra tu y yo debemos hablar

-Opal si lo se primero que nada dejame explicarte lo que paso...

-korra lo se todo Asami me lo explico solo quiero que me expliques porque no confiaste en que yo guardaría el secreto

\- no lo se solo creí mejor que nadie lo supiera pero me equivoque debí decírtelo

-no importa ahora solo importa que estés mejor y que las cosas se hayan solucionado.

Eran pasado las 6 de la tarde las chicas se habían ido a sus casas y les dije a mis padres que fueran a comer algo después de todo estuvieron todo el día a mi lado sin comer nada, me estaba quedando dormida cuando alguien entro mantuve los ojos cerrados para que creyera que estaba dormida quien sea que entro, de pronto sentí una respiración muy cerca mio se comenzó a acercar hasta que me beso abrí los ojos y vi que era mi preciosa Asami

-buenas tardes mi amor disculpa no haber venido antes tenia que tomar muchas pruebas

-no importa preciosa lo importante es que viniste

-si y dime como te has sentido

-mucho mejor aunque no puedo moverme pero estoy bien

-dejame ver que te hicieron- me levantó la polera del pijama y vio que tenia tres insiciones en el cuerpo paso sus dedos por mi cuerpo

-aun vendada no dejas de ser sexy- me beso y mordió ligeramente el labio

-si tu lo dices, tu que eres doctora cual seria tu diagnóstico para esta pobre paciente que requiere cuidados médicos

-korra sabes que soy doctora pero no de esas, y creo que mereces cuidado de tu novia y muchos besos para que te mejores pronto

\- entonces cuando salga de acá tendrás que aplicarme ese tratamiento

-no cabe duda de eso

Seguimos hablando hasta que Asami tuvo que irse, tenia mi celular así que hable con las chicas un rato hasta que me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente desperté y el medico me examino, dijo que las heridas Sanarían pronto y que ya podía empezar a comer, eso me alegro muchísimo podría comer algo otra vez creo que había bajado ya de peso, aunque la comida era un poco sin sabor no me quejaba tenia hambre y estaba comiendo y eso importaba , estaba tan aburrida que ingrese a facebook y vi una publicación que no me agrado verla pero que cuando hable con la persona que lo publico lo borro de inmediato se que la gente es cobarde y que no querrán enfrentarse a mi ya verán cuando vuelva tendrán que decir esas cosas a la cara, les hable a las chicas y les mande lo que decía la publicación

 _Yo: chicas vean "alumnos que tienen mejores notas solo porque se follan a los profesores que bajo "_

 _Su: estúpidas que no saben de que hablar_

 _Kuvira: toda la razón Su no saben que hablar_

 _Opal: envidia de que ellas no pueden acostarse con nadie_

 _Yo: jajajaja toda la razón Opal y chicas no importa que hablen cosas da igual yo estoy feliz tengo las mejores amigas y la mejor novia_

Seguimos hablando hasta que vino a verme mis padres hablamos y hablaron con el medico y en dos días me darían el alta y podría irme a casa ...

Continuara ...


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaa acá les traigo otro ccapítulo espero les guste, ayer me preguntaron algunas cosas y ahora las responderé

1 la ex de korra no aparecerá pero sera nombrada y se contara sobre lo que sucedió entre ella y korra, pero si volverá el ex de Asami *musica de suspenso*

2 lin nose talvez aparezca estoy pensando en incluirla

3 Bolín para los usos de este fic no es el hermano de mako y es el chico que Asami vio con Opal y que estudia en la universidad también , en los próximos capítulos se describirá mas de el y del novio de kuvira (tendrán protagonismo contra mako)

4 no veo anime (ahora no tengo tiempo) así que no tengo una pareja yuri favorita (me gusta el korrasami)

Si quieren me pueden agregar a facebook y darme sugerencias por ese medio para el fic

Mi facebook "Ale Kzander"

Sin mas aca esta el capitulo si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y sus preguntas que serán respondidas

Capítulo 15:

Habían pasado mas de tres días y por fin me dieron el alta, me fui a mi casa, mis amigas me trajeron los apuntes de las clases aun tenia que estar en cama por una semana pero daba igual todo estaba saliendo bien asami todos los días me iba a ver y me mandaba mensajes me sentía feliz no quería que nada arruinase nuestra relación...

 _-korra realmente piensas eso de mi no lo puedo creer_

 _-suki esto que siento por ti es muy fuerte_

 _-korra quiero estar contigo siempre te quiero mucho ..._

 _\- suki ¿estas en casa? - subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de suki , abrí la puerta_

 _-suki que sucede aquí_

 _-que es lo que crees que ocurre_

 _-no puedo creerlo nunca creí que fueras capas de hacerme esto nunca le creí a los demás ellos tenían razón siempre me engañaste cierto ?_

 _-korra korra korra siempre tan ingenua claro que pensaste que yo te era fiel ? Acaso pensaste que no dejaría a las demás porque estaba contigo?_

 _-yo deje todo por ti y tu solo me mentiste_

 _-no te enojes, porque no mejor te nos unes_

 _-sueltame me das asco nunca mas quiero saber de ti dejame, si vuelves a aparecer en mi vida te juro que no te quedaran huesos para que te los siga rompiendo_

Desperté sobre saltada había soñado otra vez con la vez que termine con suki a pesar de que había pasado ya mucho tiempo aun dolía no aguante y estalle en llanto. pensar que por ella deje de ver a mis amigos, peleaba todos los días con mis padres ella me enveneno y me lastimo, llore hasta que me quede dormida.

El sol alumbraba a través de la cortina me golpeaba los ojos hasta que decidí despertar abrí lentamente los ojos y pude apreciar que había alguien en mi habitación, a medida de que mi vista iba acomodándose a la luz pude notar una cabellera negra y una pie la blanquecina

-buenos días dormilona como estas?

-Asami? Hola

-¿sucede algo? Tienes los ojos muy rojos- toco mis mejillas - estuviste llorando mi amor?

-tuve un mal sueño

-¿que soñaste? Puedes contarme

-soñé el momento en el que encontré a suki engañándome - no aguante y volví a llorar Asami me abrazo eso hizo que llorara mas desde que ocurrió ese suceso me prometí a mi misma que no lloraría nunca pude sacar lo que sentía ni pude hablarlo con nadie solo aparente ser fuerte

-tranquila eso ya paso y ahora yo estoy contigo

\- tienes razón es mejor que deje de llorar

-no, si quieres llorar haslo te hará bien debes superar esto y expresar lo que sientes y yo estoy contigo para que lo hagas porque yo pase por lo mismo que tu y me prometí a mi misma que no estaría jamas con otra persona caí en una gran depresión , odie a todo el mundo por mucho tiempo me volví fría pero pude superar todo eso y quiero que tu también lo hagas debes estar bien yo solo quiero que seas feliz y si no expresas esto siempre estarás con temor y no podrás ser feliz- sin duda sus palabras me tranquilizaron , llore un rato hasta que ya no me dolía al pensar en ello, pensé en lo que me dijo Asami y no puedo creer que haya alguien tan imbécil como para engañarla

-Asami

-si que sucede

-tu ex es un imbécil

-el mas grande que hay

-si que lo es, Asami hoy suspendiste las clases?

-korra hoy es sábado

-que? Cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo

-pues bastante, tus padres me llamaron y me dijeron que tenían que viajar así que vine a verte y cuidarte

-eso quiere decir que seras mi sexy enfermera- dije levantando sensualmente mi ceja coqueteandole

-Pues podría serlo pero tu no te puedes mover por ahora así que solo te cuidare mucho

-ok ok pero en cuanto pueda moverme seras mi sexy enfermera y haremos otras cosas bueno

-claro mi amor, ahora debes comer algo te traje el desayuno

El desayuno que me preparo Asami estaba delicioso aunque no podía comer mucho estaba delicioso , hablamos de todo lo que ella había hecho estaba feliz me dijo que la dejaran hacer las clases de los laboratorios a los demás cursos me alegro saberlo ella sabe mucho y es la indicada para hacerlo , ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y comenzó a darme sueño pero no quería dormir quería seguir conversando con Asami

-korra dejame ayudarte y muevete un poco para que pueda acostarme a tu lado

-bueno Asami

-tengo un poco de sueño y por tus ojos se que tu también así que duerme que yo también lo haré

-eres la mejor descansa

-tu también y cuidado con tus manos no quiero saber que se mueven mientras duermes

-jajajajjaja tranquila no se si se mueven pero si lo hacen no creó que te moleste lo que ellas hagan

-mejor duerme

Asami me hace muy feliz eso es bueno, ahora lo único que debo hacer es preocuparme en aprobar los exámenes que vienen sera difícil ya que no he ido a la universidad pero se que podre pasarlos también Asami se ofreció a ayudarme a estudiar , lo bueno es que me queda poco de este semestre y saldré de vacaciones y podre descansar y estar con mi dulce Asami ...

Continuará ...


	16. Chapter 16

Hola como están? Acá les traigo otro capitulo esperó les guste en el próximo contare parte de la historia pero desde la perspectiva de korra así que lo que esta al final no se desarrollara sino en dos capítulos mas así que esperenlo se pondrá bueno, asami hace cosas que no debe para ayudar a los demás no lo tomen a mal no lo hace para perjudicar (a diferencia de una de mis profesoras)

Sin mas que decir acá les dejó el capítulo

Capitulo 16:

Los días pasaban y todo estaba bien korra había vuelto a la universidad y le estaba yendo bien, en la facultad no pusieron problemas con nuestra relación siempre y cuando otro profesor corrigiera los exámenes de korra, no importo y lo entendí a demás sabia que korra le iría bien.

-hey asami que tal estas con las pruebas de fin de año

-pues un poco estresada es demasiada información para hacer tan pocas preguntas, Tenzin no podrían ser mas preguntas ?

-cuantas crees que podrían ser ?

-me dieron el tope de 40 pero creo que seria mejor 60 es mucha información y se medirá mejor el nivel

-mmmm no lo se has el prototipo y se lo llevare a lin y veremos si lo aprueba yo se que lo hará

-gracias tenzin

Los fines de año y semestre siempre son estresantes entre pruebas y alumnos que vienen a pedir que les suban las notas hasta de rodillas estresa bastante pero eso es algo que se ve en todos lados.

Mi suerte es inmensa la jefa lin una de las mas gruñonas profesoras me aprobó el formato de examen y podía tomarlo , tal y como esperaba mis alumnas se lucieron al menos los que corregí yo

-hey asami acá te tengo el examen de la señorita Ravaa

-gracias Iroh

-esa chica es bastante inteligente saco el puntaje máximo

-que? - comencé a revisar el examen y efectivamente tenia el puntaje máximo me alegro bastante el esfuerzo de korra y mis clases dieron fruto

-te llego el correo de la retira del profesor Aang

-si me llego ¿sabes quien lo remplazara?

-no lo se solo espero que sea buen profesor

Continúe hablando con Iroh por un rato mas hasta que termino la jornada, cuando salí de la facultad pude apreciar que había alguien misteriosamente apoyado en mi auto no persivia quien era ya que estaba oscuro me acerque con algo de miedo, pensé que seria alguien que me iba a asaltar, no podía distinguir usaba ropas anchas y estaba con una capucha, cada vez estaba mas nerviosa cuando estaba apunto de llegar al auto me tomo del brazo y reaccione y le golpee la cara

-auch Asami

-¿korra? mi amor cuanto lo siento no te reconocí lo siento lo siento lo siento- saque su capucha y vi que le golpee el ojo y se estaba poniendo morado no Medí mi fuerza- perdón no quise hacerlo no te reconocí tu nuca te vistes así y no me dijiste que me esperarías oh por mira tu ojo lo siento me siento tan mal por a verte golpeado

-tranquila no debí haberte asustado tranquila estoy acostumbrada a los golpes ya sabes practico artes marciales

-lo se pero me siento tan mal por golpearte

-no te sientas culpable mi amor- tomo mi rostro y me beso - estoy bien no es nada que un poco de hielo y algo de cuidado no curen

-okay pero yo te cuidare mucho realmente lo siento

\- si se pero estoy bien

-sube al auto y vamos a mi departamento ¿ttienes hambre?

-si un poco

-muy bien te preparare algo y luego te iré a dejar a tu casa

-si acerca de eso - antes de subir al auto me abrazo por la cintura y suavemente me dijo al oido- pensaba que Nose podría quedarme en tu departamento esta noche

-no lo se yo mañana tengo que llegar a las 2 de la tarde y tu Nose a que hora entras así que Nose no quisiera que llegarás tarde a tus clases- dije con un tono seductor

-oh vamos Asami mañana no tengo clases hasta las 12 tenía módulos en la mañana pero ya cerré las pruebas y no tengo que venir a esas cátedras

-muy bien muy bien pero primero avisale a tus padres que te quedaras conmigo

-muy bien ya les avisare

Llegamos a mi departamento comimos y vimos una película y luego nos fuimos a dormir korra aun estaba delicada de sus suturas así que lo que hicimos no fue mucho pero fue intenso , no quería dañar a korra ni menos hacer que algo le doliera ya me sentía bastante culpable por haberle golpeado el ojo . se levanto temprano me dio mi buenos días tomo desayuno junto a mi y se fue a la universidad. Decidí darme una ducha aunque no quería ya que tenia impregnado en mi piel el olor de korra .

La semana término bien a diferencia de otros semestres no habían ido a llorar tanto alumnos a la facultad a excepción de un chico que me llamó la atención lo había visto junto a korra

-por favor profesor necesitó dar ese examen

-lo se Bolín pero yo no puedo tomarlo

-por favor se lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas

-Bolín levantate tendría que tomártelo otro profesor y tendrías que acordar con él el examen

-yo puedo tomarle el examen - hable si ese chico es amigo de korra porque no ayudarlo

-enserio puedes Asami

-claro ya tome todos mis exámenes y los entregue y tengo el tiempo libre si quieres puedo hacerlo ahora

-gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias - me abrazo y me levanto del suelo - muchiiiiiiisimas gracias

-okay vamos

El chico no se demoro mucho pero no le fue muy bien estaba muy nervioso mientras corregía el examen

-dime Bolín que nota necesitas para pasar

-necesito un 4,9

-sacaste un 4,6

-que nooo no puede ser

-mira esto no debería hacerlo pero te cambiare estas dos respuestas que tienes malas y podrás pasar

-enserio profesora usted es la mejor con razón no me sorprende que korra hable todo el día de usted - su comentario me hizo sonrojarme un poco

-okay okay solo debes prometerme algo esto queda aquí nadie sabe lo que pasa aquí y de aquí no sale

-tiene mi palabra profesora

Llego el fin de el semestre y asistí a la fiesta de despedida del profesor Aang fue muy emotiva el es un gran profesor

-y bueno como nuestro querido profesor Aang gran ingeniero en ejecución se retira debe tener un remplazo y como Asami es nuestra profesora de microbiología hemos encontrado un profesor y el próximo semestre lo conocerán ahora disfrutemos la fiesta y que tengan felices vacaciones todos - fue el discurso de lin.

La fiesta se llevo a cabo normal estuvo divertida, pasaron los días y salia con korra ella se iba a quedar a dormir conmigo aunque no dormíamos , ella mejoro notablemente ya no tenía dolores estomacales y sus heridas sanaron , su ojo en menos de tres días sano y me alegra ya que no podía sentirme mas mal de a verla golpeado.

Este año no le haría clases a korra ya que no le tocaba ningún ramo que yo impartiera así que no la veré tanto pero igualmente encontrare la manera de verla . todo iba bien hasta que un correo hizo que mi humor cambiara por completo

 _"Junto con saludar a todos los profesores y alumnos anunciamos el ingreso de el nuevo profesor de ejecución de la facultad de ingeniería: Mako Wuko"_

No podía ser el imbécil que hizo mi vida una miseria estaría trabajando en la misma universidad que yo ...

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Hola capitulo corto de hecho no iba a actualizar no tenia nada en mente el próximo asami se enfrentara a su ex y eso quiere decir que el fic esta por terminar sin mas el capitulo

Capitulo 17 :

Por fin había terminado mis exámenes y todo estaba bien, eran las 7 de la tarde y yo seguía en la universidad ya me iba a mi casa cuando pude ver que estaba el auto de asami afuera se me ocurrió esperarla en su auto pero dando un toque de misterio me puse mi chaqueta nueva que asami no había visto y la espere luego de 20 minutos llego se notaba nerviosa pero no le di importancia a medida que se acercaba se notaba muy nerviosa como si algo le preocupara ya cuando estaba al lado mio la tome del brazo y creo que fue mala idea ya que me golpeo tan fuerte que llegue a ver estrellas, no sabia la fuerza que asami tenia al regresar del aturdimiento inicial pude ver a asami con mucha preocupación en su rostro tratando de disculparse se veía tan linda la trate de convenser que estaba bien y nos fuimos a su departamento a comer.

Los días pasaron y no podía estar mas feliz había aprobado todo y con muy buenas notas gracias a Asami , por fin salí de vacaciones y asami dos semanas después. fuimos unos días a la playa la pasamos bien, salia con mis amigas cuando asami estaba ocupada o iba a ver a su padre.

Llego febrero y con el san valentin y queria prepararle algo especial a asami pero que no tenia idea pensé en hacer una cena romántica si eso seria una buena idea pero no mejor la invitaría al cine o no se pero algo se me ocurriría . era ya 12 de febrero y aun no pensaba nada

-Opal no se que hacer para Asami por san valentin

-tranquila korra para eso estamos acá

-si korra tu tranquila yo nerviosa -decia kuvira mirando su celular

-gracias chicas pero estoy muy muy sin ideas ayudenme

-pero ¿realmente no tienes nada en mente?

-nada de nada

-podrías ponerte un poco de crema batida en ciertas partes del cuerpo y subirte a una mesa y esperar así a Asami no crees- decía kuvira mientras movia su celular

-espera que? kuvira korra necesita una idea mejor

-no me digas que no pensaste en decirle eso

-bueno si pero no se lo dije aunque igual es buena idea

-chicas concentrence yo ya había pensado en eso pero no creo que mejor que no

-y porque no algo romántico, porque ni escribes una canción

-¿una canción? Hace mucho que no escribo una

-queremos que pasen una buena velada no que terminen con ella opal

-hey , tienes razón mejor haré otra cosa o solo le regalare un ramo de rosas

-suerte pensando en eso

-y ustedes que harán

-yo y Bolín iremos al cine y luego a bailar

-y tu kuvira

-nos quedaremos con Baatar en mi departamento participando de una liga de un nuevo juego online

-ambos igual de nerds son tal para cual - decía korra mientras opal solo reía

-hey con tal que estemos juntos no importa lo que hagamos

-tienes razón en eso

En ese momento sonó mi celular tenía un mensaje de mi hermosa novia

 _*Sami 3: hola mi amor ¿como estas? Quería preguntarte si quieres venir a mi departamento el sábado_

 _Yo : por supuesto ahi estaré_

 _Yo: estoy bien y tu preciosa ;)_

 _Sami 3: okay preparare algo para que hagamos ;) y estoy bien me tengo que ir solo te hable para eso tengo que resolver un problema en la empresa de mi padre_

 _Yo: okay nos vemos en dos días y espero soluciones los problemas se que los solucionarás_

\- bueno parece que dejare de pensar asami preparara algo

-llevale un lindo obsequio

-llevale chocolates todas las mujeres aman el chocolate

\- no todas pero eso no importa si le llevate una caja de bombones

Kuvira se fue luego de un rato ya que baatar la fue a buscar y opal se fue mas tarde iría con su mamá a ver algo.

Esos dos días fueron eternos pero al fin llego el día de san valentin, en eso días no había visto y casi ni había hablado con Asami así que solo quería estar con ella. Me mando un mensaje cuando iba en el ascensor

 _Sami3: la puerta esta abierta así que cuando entres la dejas cerrada con llave y si puedes pon una silla para trancarla_

Que estaba tramando asami que me mando eso, cuando subí había un aroma increíble me fije en el suelo y había un camino de pétalos , cerré la puerta tal y como asami me dijo y seguí el camino que llevaba a la habitación continua al cuarto de asami, abrí lentamente la puerta y mi mandíbula callo al piso y mi temperatura subió de repente , ahí estaba Asami completamente desnuda pero con ciertas cosas que tapaban partes de su cuerpo , no podía creerlo estaba como las chicas me dijeron que la sorprendiera

-te quedaras todo el día para ahí o vendrás para acá

-claro que no me quedare todo el día - no se porque estaba salivando tanto me fije en los pechos de asami y note que tenían crema batida y unas cerezas al igual que si pubis

-se que te gustan las cerezas porque no vienes y pruebas estas

Sin mas me abalance sobre Asami y la bese pero ella hizo que me separara de ella

\- hey que sucede

-que que sucede mirate estas completamente vestida y yo desnuda eso no es justo

No la deje continuar yen menos de u a minuto ya estaba desnuda y lamiendo el cuerpo de Asami.

No tenia palabras pero ese fue el mejor san valentin que pase en mi vida

Los días seguían su curso y podía ver mas a asami , tuve que tomar los ramos y tristemente ninguna clase me la haría ella pero de igual manera la vería en la universidad ...

Continuara ...


	18. Chapter 18

Hola lo siento por no actualizar no he tenido internet y tampoco inspiración y por eso no he actualizado pero apenas vuelva a tener internet terminare el fic ahora solo uso el de la universidad, el próximo capitulo habrá una confrontación entre mako y korra esperenlo

Capitulo 18:

Mako tenia que ser el no podí ser otra persona de todo el mundo justamente tuvo que ser el, lo bueno es que trabajaríamos en diferentes facultades pero aun así me molesta saber que me lo encontrare dando vueltas por la universidad me irrita el saber que lo volveré a ver, me serene y comencé a pensar le tenía que decir a korra acerca de esto

 _Yo: oye necesito hablar contigo_

 _Korra: si de que seria_

 _Yo: tiene que ser en persona_

 _Korra: okay :| me estas poniendo nerviosa_

 _Yo: tranquila no es nada de que preocuparse así que tranquila mi amor_

 _Korra: esta bien a que hora tienes libre_

 _Yo: antes de almuerzo y tu?_

 _Korra: tengo libre hasta las 3 de la tarde ¿donde estas?_

 _Yo: estoy en la facultad te veo en la cafetería del -1_

 _Korra: ya estoy acá te espero mi amor_

Llegue rápidamente y vi a korra junto sus amigas vi que se disculpó con ellas y vino rápidamente donde estaba yo, se acerco y me beso la mejilla saludandome muy cortantemente ya que había mucha gente y aunque casi toda la universidad sabia de nuestra relación eramos discretas

-y bien de que quieres hablar

-que tal si mejor salimos de la universidad un rato y hablamos

-lo que tu quieras mi preciosa

-ya basta de alagos y mejor vamos

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y subimos a mi auto y aprovechando que no había nadie le di un apasionado beso, nos separamos y korra me quedo mirando con una expresión de confusión en su rostro

-jajaja ¿que? Si de lo que te quiero hablar no trata sobre nosotras es sobre algo de mi pasado que necesito que sepas ya que viene a atormentarme ahora

-que es dímelo mientras vamos a donde quiera que sea que me lleves

\- muy bien, como te conté mi ex me engaño con mi supuesta mejor amiga pues bien los saque completamente de mi vida y no se si estas enterada que el profesor Aang de la facultad de ingeniería se retiro

-si eso lo se... Espera no me digas que tu ex es el nuevo profesor

-exacto es el, quería que supieras eso y que tuvieras cuidado aunque no es muy probable que te haga clases pero de igual forma tampoco quiero que se meta en nuestra relación

-tranquila Asami no dejare que nadie se meta en nuestra relación y no te preocupes por el ya encontraremos la forma de que no te moleste ni se interponga en tu camino mi amor - me dio un tierno beso en los labio y bajamos del auto.

Comimos no muy lejos de la universidad, hablamos de como había iniciado el semestre y que tal sus otros profesores el tiempo paso rápido y yo debía volver a hacer clases , fuimos al estacionamiento y nos subimos al auto y ella me acerco y comenzó a besar lentamente y con mucha pasión

-hey y porque tan apasionada

-cuando volveremos a estar solas si con suerte te veo y extraño tus besos

-muy bien muy bien entiendo tu punto solo dejame ver que hora es

-bueno y que hora es

-son la 1:20 de la tarde

-y debes volver a que hora?

-a las 2:30 tengo que hacer clases

-entonces tenemos tiempo

-que tienes en esa mente pervertida

-como que pervertida no lo soy y pues en mente tengo muchas cosas - metió su mano bajo mi falda y comenzó a acariciar mi entepierna mientras besaba mis labios

-mmmm korra no crees que no es apropiado hacerlo en un estacionamiento?

-mmmm no lo que es inapropiado es hacerlo en el asiento delantero- saco su mano de debajo de mi falda y como pude pase para el asiento trasero sin antes provocar un poco mas a korra haciendo que mi cuerpo rozara el de ella, rápidamente ella paso al asiento trasero y comenzó a besarme como agradezco que mi padre sea socio del restorant y el estacionamiento sea exclusivamente para los sato, mientras korra besaba mi cuello con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo y comenzaba a desvestirme yo no me quede atrás y comencé a tirar su polera para sacarla ya cuando estaba sin polera y sin sostén frente mio me detuve a contemplarla

-se nota que te gusta lo que ves

-no sabes cuanto me encanta - yo ya estaba desnuda korra tiene manos hábiles y comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo su tacto hacia que cada pelo de mi cuerpo se erizara, puso sus labios en mi cuello y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi pubis donde la detuve

-si lo vas a hacer mas te vale hacerlo rápido ya que no tenemos mucho tieeee...- y había introducido dos dedos dentro mio lo que hizo que curvara la espalda

-Se que no tenemos mucho tiempo pero no te preocupes, lo haré rápido pero cuando podamos lo haremos bien

Y comenzó a bombear con ayuda de su pierna, con sus labios comenzó a besar mis pechos y a morder ligeramente mis pezones para que me exitara mas aunque no creo que sea posible ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando korra curvo sus dedos dentro mio tocando ese punto y con un gemido que trate de ahogar en su cuello llegue al orgasmo, lentamente saco sus dedos y espero a que mi respiración se normalizara

-es mejor que te vistas mi amor ya que no quiero que llegues tarde

-muy bbien y tu también porque si te sigo viendo así cancelare las clases y te llevare a mi departamento y no te dejare salir por una semana

-esa idea me gusta

-que bueno pero sera para otra ocacion ahora podrías dejar de jugar con mi ropa interior y pasármela

-porqué la prisa - la acercó a su rostro y la olfateo Nose porque creo que estoy loca o habrá sido por la traviesa mirada que me dio que lo que hizo pero me éxito mucho

-korra ya van a ser las 2 de la tarde y debo volver así que pasame la ropa para vestirme

-muy bien muy bien aquí tienes

Llegamos y no podía estar mas feliz lo que korra provoca en mi es increíble , hice la clase muy animada , termine la clase y todos se fueron iba saliendo de la sala cuando algo hizo que mi humor cambiara por completo

-así que conseguiste olvidarme y te conseguiste un trofeo bastante joven

-no quiero hablar contigo

-pero porque tan enojada ven tomemosno un café como en los viejos tiempo

-no quiero que me hables mako no te acerques a mi ya te deje bien claro todas las cosas así que mas vale que te mantengas lejos

-o sino que?

Solo lo ignore y me dirigi a la facultad mi humos cambio estaba muy enojada como sabia que estoy con korra seguramente nos vio cuando llegamos, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos cuando un mensaje me distrajo

 _Korra: mi amor espero que estés bien lo de la tarde estuvo increíble no puedo esperar para repetirlo_

 _Yo: pues si que lo estuvo_

 _Yo: dime ya te fuiste_

 _Korra: aun no sigo acá tenia un laboratorio y salgo en una hora_

 _Yo: si quieres te esperó_

 _Korra: me encantaría ;)_

 _Korra: oye acerca de tu imbécil ex es el profesor de Baatar creo que es un cretino ya que no es muy bueno haciendo clases según lo que me comento_

 _Yo: es un cretino no hay duda pero no quiero hablar de eso_

 _Korra: que sucede ¿te lo encontraste hoy?_

 _Korra: no te preocupes preciosa no dejare que te atormente eso y te haré olvidar el mal rato_

 _Yo: tengo la mejor novia del mundo_

 _Korra: te equívocas por que la mejor novia del mundo la tengo yo_

 _Yo: eres tan tierna ya mejor pon atención luego me hablas para que nos vayamos juntas_

Ordene mis pensamientos y me fui a esperar a korra solo quería irme a casa y olvidar todo lo que sucedió con mako...

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Hey hola a todos primero que nada me quiero disculpar por no actualizar antes, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas y no he tenido tiempo pero en fin aquí les traigo otro capítulo.

Anuncio: el fic está en sus últimos capítulos

Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por leer, recuerden dejar un comentario si les gusto y si no igual para mejorar el fic

Capitulo 19:

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y el laboratorio aun no terminaba solo quería acabar esto e irme junto con Asami, quería hablar con ella y tranquilizarla se que encontrarse con su ex no es agradable y no quiero que ese imbécil haga que ella se sienta incomoda. Por fin Salí del laboratorio y me dirigí a el estacionamiento sin antes mandarle un mensaje a asami

 _Yo: hey preciosa ya Salí de clases te espero en el estacionamiento_

 _Asami: estoy en mi auto esperándote_

 _Yo: ok, entonces iré mas rápido para no hacerte esperar_

Cuando llegue pude notar que estaba algo distraída ya que al subirme al auto se sobresalto un poco

-mi amor tranquila soy yo- dije acercándome a ella para besarla

\- disculpa estaba distraída pensando – dijo esto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome tiernamente en los labios y comenzó a conducir para irnos a su departamento

-y dime ¿que tal estuvo el día?

\- pues a excepción de haberme encontrado con mako fue estupendo, las clases estuvieron relajadas y lo que hicimos después de ir a comer me encanto

\- sabia que te encantaría – me acerque un poco a ella ya que estábamos en un semáforo- que te parece si ¿lo repetimos al llegar a tu departamento?

\- me parece una idea excelente…

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana había tenido una noche increíble junto asami, nos dormimos muy tarde lo bueno es que hoy no tenia clases hasta las 12:20 y ella tenía después de las 3 de la tarde sus clases, me desperté y no sentí a mi novia a mi lado, me levante y fui directo a la cocina donde me la encuentro solo con ropa interior y una polera, si no hubiese tenido que ir a clases más tarde no hubiese salido de ese departamento durante todo el día y creo que asami no se quejaría en lo mas mínimo, pero me contuve lo mas que pude y me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda besando su cuello

-buenos días mi amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-muy bien, te estoy preparando el desayuno, debes comer algo

-y ¿no te puedo comer a ti?

\- pues si pero debes desayunar de todas formas y debes ir a clases más tarde así que no puedes por lo menos ahora comerme

-está bien pero te cobrare la palabra- dije con un tono de disgusto y me separe de ella para sentarme en la silla de la barra de la cocina

-¿Qué es lo que te toca hoy?

\- Fisiopatología e Histología y tengo que ir a entrenar a la tarde

-debes poner atención en clases entonces así que nada de usar tu celular, ni siquiera para mandarme un mensaje

\- mmmh está bien está bien- dije disgustada esas clases me aburrían mucho – y ¿te vas mañana u hoy al viaje que me dijiste?

\- me voy hoy en la tarde después de clases – se acerco a mí y se sentó en mi regazo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos- vuelvo el próximo jueves, te extrañare mucho- se acerco a mí y me beso apasionadamente yo la atraje mas a mí, no quería estar lejos de ella ni menos por casi toda una semana

-me deberás, muchos besos y abrazos y otras cosas que me las tendrás que dar cuando vuelvas

-te por seguro que si te los daré y te daré todo lo que quieras

\- te quiero a ti a mi lado – le di otro beso

-eres muy tierna yo también te quiero a ti a mi lado abrazándome y no dejándome ir

-te quiero mucho Asami

-y yo a ti Korra

Nos quedamos abrazadas por un rato mas, tomamos desayuno, me di una ducha y me fui a la universidad, las clases para variar me aburrieron mucho, estaba un poco triste ya que no vería a Asami por más de una semana casi. Terminaron las clases y me fui al gimnasio a entrenar, fue agotador pero no quería irme así que me quede un rato mas, estaba golpeando el saco cuando una voz me saco de lo que estaba haciendo, voltee y vi un chico alto con una bufanda con los ojos de color ámbar

-así que tu eres el trofeo de Asami

\- no sé quién eres así que no me molestes

-yo jovencita soy el querido ex novio de Asami – cuando dijo esto mi sangre hirvió mis ganas de partirle la cara no me faltaban, me calme y deje que siguiera hablando si le hacía o decía algo yo iba a tener problemas- así que más respeto, sabes pareces inteligente y te daré un consejo, búscate a otra ya que se aburrirán de ti y ten por seguro que Asami volverá a mis brazos suplicando

-eres un imbécil, es mejor que te vaya y me olvidare de donde estamos y quien eres y te romperé la cara

-con que eres una chica ruda- se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta mía, lo ignore por completo concentrándome en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que apareciera – más de un mes no te doy de relación y a pesar lo que diga Asami ella volverá a mi

\- lo que tu digas lo que tu digas, creo que deberías irte

\- o sino qué?

-créeme no querrás saberlo

\- a si con que aparte de ruda misteriosa- me fui hacia los vestidores para cambiarme ropa e irme a casa debía hablar con Asami pero él seguía gritándome cosas- que patética huyes eres una cobarde por eso se que te dejaran pronto-

No respondí nada a lo que me dijo ya que si lo hacía tendría problemas, me fui a cambiar cuando de pronto entro alguien, si era ese imbécil lo golpearía y rompería todos sus dientes

-Korra ¿estas aquí? – era la voz de kuvira

\- si kuv estoy acá

-por fin te encontré con las chicas y chicos te estábamos buscando y Baatar dijo que estabas aquí- comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo- escucho la discusión que tuviste con su profesor

\- no quiero hablar de eso le prometí a Asami que no cruzaría palabra con el

-tranquila tu sabes cómo es Baatar- me extendió el celular de su novio- por si lo necesitas el grabo lo que dijeron- me pare rápidamente y abrace a kuvira

-esto es genial se lo mostrare a Asami en cuanto vuelva

\- eres una mandilona Asami esto Asami aquello

\- hey no lo soy

-jajajajaja si lo eres, pero es bueno verte que eres feliz junto a ella, porque no te terminas de cambiar y vienes con nosotros iremos a la casa de Opal y pediremos pizza

\- está bien necesito relajarme un rato

Salimos y nos encontramos con los chicos

-y Korra ¿vendrás con nosotros o tu novia no te da permiso?

\- ja ja ja que gracioso Bolin, si iré con ustedes

-que bueno entonces vamos- dijo una entusiasmada Opal

Llegamos a la casa de Opal y recibí varios mensajes de Asami

 _Asami: espero que hayas tenido un buen día yo acabo de llegar al hotel y ya te extraño_

 _Asami: la vista es asombrosa pero me faltas tú para disfrutarla por completo_

 _Asami: llegue tan cansada que me daré una ducha y dormiré, responde cuando puedas mi amor buenas noches_

 _Asami: *imagen* pie de foto: esta foto te la mando para que antes de dormir pienses en mi cuando te sientas sola ;)_

 _Yo: qué bueno que hayas llegado bien y si tuve un buen día_

 _Yo: yo también te extraño espero que duermas bien_

 _Yo: siempre pienso en ti pero con esta foto lo hare de otra manera, tu ya me entiendes_

 _Yo: descansa hablamos mañana_

La foto que Asami me envió me dejo con la temperatura y la presión por las nubes, ella acostada semi denuda muy sexymente me hizo sonrojarme, aun no sé porque si ya la he visto desnuda muchas veces y también hemos hecho el amor de mil formas pero de todas maneras me seguía provocando las mismas sensaciones que al principio, decidí no decirle lo de su ex hasta mañana para no preocuparla y que descansara ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso …

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Heeey hola acá les traigo el capitulo numero 20, pensar que solo iban a ser 6 capítulos pero qué más da, les pido disculpas por la demora, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y recién hoy (miércoles 14) pude comenzar a escribir el fic, sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo. Pronto don Hiroshi conocerá a Korra pero el solo quiere lo mejor para su hija, decidí que en los cap. Que están desde el punto de vista de Korra habrán enfrentamientos con Mako (o no se hay veré ya que digo algo y hago otra cosa) Asami de todas formas igual se enfrentara con Mako.

Nota: pongan atención a Baatar, Bolin, Opal y Kuvira en los capítulos del punto de vista de Korra tendrán un papel importante luego.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron algún comentario se agradece y como siempre si les gusto dejen su cometario y si no déjenlo igual con sugerencias para mejorar el fic. Saludos a todos

Capitulo 20:

No lo podía creer el imbécil de Mako se había atrevido a ir a hablar con Korra mas aun le había dicho que yo volvería con él, sin duda este hombre me saca de quicio, como0 se le ocurre que yo volveré con él ni aunque sea el último hombre en la tierra regresaría a estar con él.

Los días han pasado lento ya es lunes y aunque solo han pasado tres días extraño mucho a Korra lo bueno es que por las noches podemos hablar por video chat y eso me alegra un poco mis días acá, no sé porque nos enviaron a esta revisión de aptitudes, aunque me alegro que solo hayan sido los profesores del área de salud y no los de ingeniera sin duda hubiese mandado todo a la mierda y me hubiese devuelto a la cuidad. Korra me conto que no tenia clases por el dichoso retiro así que aprovecharía de entrenar , sin duda todo ese entrenamiento se nota ya que tiene un cuerpo increíble y eso me fascina no aguanto las ganas de verla.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y estábamos en otra aburrida reunión no tenía otra distracción que jugar con mi teléfono, no preste atención a ninguna palabra de lo que dijeron, de pronto mi celular vibro, revise y era un mensaje de Korra. El hecho de que fuera un mensaje de ella me alegro la mañana…

 _Korra: hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Korra: te extraño mucho, espero no interrumpir lo que haces_

 _Yo: para nada mi amor_

 _Yo: estoy bien extrañándote pero bien_

 _Korra: que bueno mi amor me alegro que estés bien_

 _Yo: oye ¿Qué haces despierta un día que no tienes clases a esta hora?_

 _Korra: ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?_

 _Korra: que no suelo levantarme temprano a no ser que vaya a la universidad_

 _Yo: no solo me sorprende_

 _Korra: j aja ja no podía dormir mas extrañaba a mi novia así que me levante y Salí a correr y llegue hace 5 minutos_

 _Yo: ósea ¿que estas por darte una ducha?_

 _Korra: pues estas en lo correcto_

 _Korra: que estas pensando al preguntar eso_

 _Yo: deberías saber lo que estoy pensando mi amor_

 _Yo: mira se que debes estar desvistiéndote ahora así que porque no me envías una foto cuando acabes de hacerlo_

 _Korra: no estás en alguna reunión ¿o sí?_

 _Korra: me sentiría un poco incomoda enviándote una foto desnuda si estas en la reunión_

 _Yo: la reunión termino hace 10 minutos, estoy camino a mi habitación del hotel}_

 _Yo: si quieres te envió una foto para que corrobores la si es verdad o no_

 _Korra: te creo te creo_

 _Korra: *imagen*_

 _Korra: no sé cómo estará el clima por haya pero por lo que vi en las noticias está haciendo frio así que espero que esta foto suba un poco tu temperatura ;)_

No lo puedo creer mi novia es la más sexy, estaba completamente desnuda solo con una toalla sujetada por su mano en su pubis, sin duda sí que haría que subiera mi temperatura. Creo que mi nariz iba a comenzar a sangrar en cualquier minuto, seguí hablando con Korra por un largo rato, luego fui a almorzar y salí a caminar por la ciudad, es un lugar muy hermoso no recordaba lo lindo que era acá, no venía desde que era una adolescente junto a mis padres, extrañaba este lugar, me hacia recordar los momentos cuando mi madre estaba viva y mi padre compartía junto a nosotras a pesar de que mi padre esta mucho a mi lado apoyándome en todo de igual manera me sentía sola antes de conocer a Korra ella ha llegado a alegrar mis días y se que nadie hará que esto se acabe ni siquiera Mako. Estaba tan relajada en la plaza del lugar pensando en mi padre que recordé una conversación que tuve con él y que debía hablar con Korra acerca de esto:

 _Flashback_

 _Asami, hija cuéntame cómo te esta yendo en el trabajo_

 _Me esta yendo bien, sabes que me gusta mucho hacer clases, es divertido por fin hago una de las cosas que me gusta hacer_

 _Y dime ¿tienes pareja hija?- me dijo esto mirándome muy seriamente_

 _Ya hemos hablado de esto papá- trate de desviar la mirada para no ver directamente a los ojos a mi papá_

 _Hija sabes que yo solo quiero verte feliz y sabes que no importa quién sea tu pareja si es que tienes, yo solo quiero verte feliz_

 _Lo sé papá y pues si tengo pareja pero es algo complicado_

 _¿Por qué? El amor no es complicado, uno es quien lo hace complicado, si se quieren no importa nada ni nadie_

 _Tienes razón lo que sucede es que la diferencia de edad entre nosotras es bastante grande_

 _¿nosotras?_

 _Papá lo siento, nunca quise decepcionarte yo…- me interrumpió_

 _¿Te he dicho que estoy decepcionado?_

 _No, pero es que_

 _Hija tu cada día que pasa me haces sentir más orgulloso, sin importar nada, créeme la diferencia de edad que tengas con ella no importa si ella te quiere y respeta_

 _Te amo papá, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme esas palabras… aunque hay otro punto en la relación que tengo con Korra_

 _¿y cuál sería ese punto? No creo que la hayas atropellado con tu auto y hayan comenzado a salir- ambos reímos de la ocurrencia de mi padre_

 _Jajajajaja no lo que sucede es que ella es… mi alumna – lo mire con algo de nerviosismo esperando su respuesta_

 _¿y es una buena alumna? – quede atónita a su respuesta, creí que me diría algo por salir con una de mis alumnas_

 _Pues si le cuesta un poco pero es buena alumna_

 _Y ¿cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?- me miro curioso como si supiera mis respuestas desde antes que le contestara_

 _Pues ya van 5 meses que salimos_

 _¿y no me habías dicho nada acerca de esto? No lo puedo creer- se cruzo de brazos mirándome muy firmemente_

 _Lo siento, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar ante esto, realmente lo siento_

 _Jajajajaj no te preocupes hija de todas formas ya lo sabía solo quería que me lo dijeras- se levanto de su asiento y me dio un abrazo y beso mi frente, eso me calmo mucho- te amo mucho hija no sabes lo importante que eres para mi_

 _Yo también te amo Papá_

 _Y ¿dime cuanto durara tu viaje?_

 _Una semana a lo mas volveré a mas tardar el viernes_

 _Qué bueno hija, porque en cuanto vuelvas quiero conocer a tu novia – escupí tan rápido el vino que estaba bebiendo que creo que se formo un pequeño arcoíris_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Eso lo que dije quiero conocer a la pareja de mi hija y ver que tal es_

 _Está bien en cuanto vuelva te la presentare, podemos salir a cenar_

 _Está bien, pero yo pensaba organizar una cena acá en la casa_

 _Me parece bien, cenaremos acá_

 _La cena transcurrió tranquila, me agrada compartir con mi padre, luego de que mi madre muriera solo lo he tenido a él._

 _Fin del flashback_

Estaba pensado como le iba a decir a Korra que mi padre quería conocerla, solo debía decirle o convencerla de ir a cenar y hay le diría lo de mi padre… no debía decirle lo que mi padre quería, tome mi celular y busque el chat de Korra y me dispuse a enviarle un mensaje

 _Yo: mi amor espero no molestarte pero debo decirte algo_

 _Korra: que sucede mi amor dime ¿pasa algo malo?_

 _Yo: no, no es nada malo solo que hace unos días fui a cenar con mi padre_

 _Yo: y el quiere conocerte_

 _Korra: ¿queeeeee?_

 _Yo: él quiere conocerte, le hable de ti y el no tiene ningún problema con nuestra relación de hecho está feliz que yo esté bien contigo y solo quiere conocerte_

 _Korra: me parece bien, pero dime es muy no lo sé ¿rudo?_

 _Yo: jajajaja no, tranquila mi vida es muy relajado, me dijo que cuando volviera de este viaje te invitara a cenar a nuestra casa para que se conozcan_

 _Korra: está bien_

 _Korra: te extraño mucho cariño_

 _Yo: yo también te extraño_

 _Yo: oye como tú no tienes clases mañana y yo mañana tengo el día libre acá porque no a la noche hablamos por video llamada_

 _Korra: me parece perfecto ;)_

 _Yo: quien sabe que estarás pensando_

 _Korra: no me niegues que tú pensaste lo mismo que yo_

 _Yo: está bien lo admito creo que pensé lo mismo._

Me quede un rato más en la plaza disfrutando del grato clima y del paisaje, era agradable no pensar en las cosas que me ponían nerviosa, el hecho de que Mako estuviera trabajando en la universidad y que estuviera molestando a Korra me incomoda pero sé que podre solucionar eso ya quiero volver a la cuidad y ver a Korra, me siento tan feliz, desde hace mucho que no estaba así y se siente bien…

Continuara…..


	21. Chapter 21

Primero que nada les quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar ya que no he tenido nada de tiempo tuve que ccompetir tuve las pruebas en la universidad y por eso no pude escribir. Sin otro particular gracias por sus comentarios ahora se que mucha gente sigue esta historia que esta llegando a su fin, acá les dejo otro capitulo no olviden dejar su comentario si les gusto y de nuevo siento la demora

Capitulo 21:

Estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, el nerviosismo se apodero de mi estaba atrasada, el tiempo estaba en mi contra y aun no me terminaba de vestir. eran las 10:30 de la mañana mi celular debía sonar a las 9 y no lo hizo. Logre encontrar una ropa descente para ir a esperar a mi novia al aeropuerto, había extrañado tanto a Asami que solo quería verla no aguantaba las ganas de verla. Salí lo mas rápido de mi casa y me dirigí al aeropuerto en el auto de Asami, ella llegaría muy cansada así que le prepararía algo cuando llegáramos a su departamento para que se relajara y me contara de su viaje. Llegue muy rápido y para mi suerte el vuelo se retraso un poco así que no quedaría mal con mi hermosa novia aunque ella sabe como soy un poco irresponsable y dormilona pero son cosas que ella sabe de mi y no le molestan en lo absoluto. Me senté a esperar el vuelo, pasaron mas o menos 30 minutos y sonó mi celular con un mensaje de Asami

 _Asami: llegue_

 _Yo: iré a buscarte, esperame llego en un minuto_

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, guarde mi celular y fui casi corriendo a buscar a Asami, a penas la vi ella se lanzo a mis brazos, no le importó que estuvieran sus compañeros de trabajo y alguno de mis profesores ahí a ni tampoco solo me importaba ella por fin la tenia otra vez en mis brazos, un sonido nos saco de mis pensamientos he hizo que soltara un poco a Asami

-un gusto verte korra- dijo el profesor Raiko

\- igualmente profesor ... heee disculpas

-no hay problema, creo que ustedes tiene planes y asuntos que hablar, Asami nos vemos el lunes en la universidad e igual a ti korra que estén bien.

Nos despedimos de los demás y nos quedamos un rato, volví a abrazarla y la bese, en ese beso deposite todo lo que me había guardado esa semana que no la vi, pasión amor ternura todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella estaban en ese beso, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Asami casi me olvido que estábamos EB un lugar publico, aunque parece que Asami también lo olvido ya que no me detuvo. Me separe de ella un poco y la mire

-deberiamos irnos para que descanses debes estar exauta por el viaje

-si lo estoy pero quiero que te quedes conmigo y me consientas te extrañe mucho- me dijo esto haciendo un puchero lo cual encontré muy tierno, la volví a besar

-esta bien te consentiré en lo que quieras

Subí sus maletas al auto y nos dirijimos a su departamento, cuando llegamos le prepare algo para que comiera y nos fuimos a su habitación hablamos de todo lo que hicimos en la semana que nos separamos, hablamos acerca del tema de Mako le conté todo aunque se molesto por lo que el hizo quedo tranquila al saber que lo grabo Baatar, ella estaba tan cansada que se durmió sobre mi pecho, se veía tan tranquila que me saque mis zapatos y me quede junto con ella. Ya eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde cuando el celular de Asami comenzó a sonar he hizo que se despertara lo tomo y contesto

-alo?

-...-

-si papá llegue hoy, estoy bien korra esta conmigo me fue a buscar al aeropuerto hoy

-...-

-si me parece bien le diré

-...-

-si no hay problema, nos vemos te amo papá - colgó el teléfono y me miró con un poco de duda

-mi papá nos invito hoy en la noche a cenar

-me parece bien pero ¿no estas muy cansada?

-no, con lo que dormi descanse , ¿tu quieres ir? No quiero que te sientes incomoda

-tranquila, no me sentiré incomoda, a demás tu conoces a mis padres es importante que yo conozca al tuyo ¿no lo crees? -me abrazo y me beso

-si lo creo, nos espera a las 9 me daré una ducha y te llevaré a tu casa para que te cambies ropa

-y si me ducho acá contigo - la mire seductoramente

-eso me parece una idea muy buena - se acerco y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja- pero dejare pasar la oferta ya que si nos duchamos juntas no saldremos de este departamento

-muy bien muy bien entiendo tu punto pero esta noche me tendrás que compensar

-ten por seguro que si lo haré

Entró rápidamente a el baño y salió 10 minutos después solo en ropa interior

-korra cierra lo boca o dejaras toda la alfombra con saliva - su comentario hizo que me sonrojara no podía entender aun porque provocaba el mismo efecto verla en ropa interior ahora que la primera vez sin duda tengo una novia muy sexy.

-esta bien esta bien no tienes porque decírmelo

-muy bien porque no te duchas y luego te llevó a tu casa y te cambias ropas y vamos a la casa de mi padre

-me parece una buena idea mi amor salgo en 5 minutos del baño

Luego de un rato salí del baño y vi a Asami sentada en la cama ya aarreglada, se estaba pintando los labios cuando salí vestida debíamos ir rápido a mi casa para cambiarme e ir a cenar, me sentía nerviosa de conocer al padre de Asami pero por lo que me había hablado de el se que es un buen hombre. Nos fuimos a mi casa y me cambie de ropa, me puse mi traje y nos fuimos, llegamos a un enorme condominio, el portero nos dejo pasar sin problemas ha de ser porque conoce a Asami, llegamos a una mansión enorme me impresiono el tamaño de el hogar donde creció Asami. Bajamos del auto y entramos , era por dentro hermosa con detalles en color crema y rojo quede impresionada, pasamos a la dala de estar y esperamos que llegara el padre de Asami, pude notar un cuadro de cuando asami Asami era niña estaba con su madre y su padre, ella se parecia demasiado a Asami tiene sus mismos ojos

-ella murió cuando tenia 7 años y desde entonces solo he tenido a mi padre. El siempre hizo que la recordara por la gran mujer que era, no sabes cuanto la extraño

-debe ser duro- me acerque a ella y la abrace aunque no sepa lo que es perder a alguien tan cercano puedo sentir la pena que siente Asami

-si que lo es pero la vida es así, una vez mi padre me dijo: el amor es una forma de energia las personas que nos aman nunca nos dejan se quedan siempre con nosotros y su energía renace en la forma de un nuevo amor

\- que profundo - un sonido proveniente de la puerta nos hizo darnos vuelta

-buenas noches - un hombre canoso alto nos saludaba, Asami se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-Papá buenas noches que gusto verte

\- lo mismo digo hija ¿que tal tu viaje?

-estuvo bien- se giro hacia a mi - Papá quiero presentarte a korra mi novia- extendí mi mano y el la estrecho amistosamente

-buenas noches un gusto conocerlo don Hiroshi

-el gusto es mio Korra, porque no pasan a la mesa para que cenemos

-me parece una buena idea- Don Hiroshi se adelanto a nosotras y Asami tomo de mi mano y caminamos tras su padre, que hiciera eso me quito un poco los nervios que tenia. Llegamos y nos sentamos a la mesa, la cena estaba deliciosa, hablamos con Don Hiroshi el acepta totalmente nuestra relación eso es bueno, se nota que el lo único que quiere es ver feliz a Asami. Como al rededor de las 12 de la noche nos íbamos a retirar pero nos retuvo ya que las dos habíamos bebido y no estábamos en condiciones para manejar y nos quedamos en la mansión, por respeto dormimos en habitaciones separadas aunque debo admitirlo varias veces me dieron ganas de escabullirme a la habitación donde mi novia estaba. Llegada la mañana tomamos desayuno junto al padre de Asami y luego nos fuimos.

 _Semanas después..._

Todo ha estado bien últimamente el idiota de mako no ha molestado ni a Asami ni a mi y eso es bueno. Estaba caminado con kuvira hacia el salón cuando saco mi celular para llamar a Opal y saber si vendrá a clases, no contesto lo que encontré extraño y llame a Bolín el cual me dijo que había llegado con el temprano y que por lo que el sabia se había ido a el salón. Eso nos tranquilizó a mi y Kuvira, llegamos a clases y aun no empezaban así que dejamos nuestras mochilas y fuimos al baño. Llegando a este escuchamos un grito y fuimos corriendo y vimos a alguien entrar al ultimo cubículo que era el mas grande nos miramos extrañadas hasta que escuchamos la voz de opal provenir de aquel cubículo

-sueltame imbecil- se oyó decir

-vamos no te resistas te gustara lo que te haré y tu novio no debe enterarse

-sueltame AAYUDA!- Kuvira de una sola patada rompió la puerta y seguida por mi entramos y vimos a Opal forcejeando con el imbécil de Mako

-esto no les incumbe a ninguna si no quieren tener problemas es mejor que se vayan

-el que tendrá problemas seras tu imbécil - dijo con un tono furioso Kuvira tomándolo de la camisa separándolo de Opal y aprisionándolo contra la pared - saca a Opal de acá y llama a Baatar y a Bolín rápido

Apenas termino de hablar llame a Bolín y a Baatar y llegaron enseguida, mientras entraban Kuvira soltó a Mako de su agarre y fue hasta la puerta donde se encontraba su novio impidiendo que saliera, mientras Opal le contaba a Bolín lo ocurrido

-no me importa que me expulsen de la universidad...nadie toca a mi novia -dijo con notoria ira en su voz, paso entre Kuvira y Baatar tomo del cuello a Mako y le dio un golpe rompiendo su nariz, la sangre estuvo en pocos segundos en el piso - como te atrevez a tocar a mi novia maldito infeliz- con un fuerza sobre humana levanto a mako con la intención de seguir golpeandolo cuando Baatar lo detuvo

-calamte Bolín, korra llama al guardia y que vengan a buscar a este infeliz, saquen a Opal de acá yo me quedare con Bolín vigilándolo - dijo calmado Baatar, no entiendo como puede ser siempre así, llame al guardia y esperamos a que llegara fuera del baño, le contamos lo ocurrido y entraron a sacar a mako seguido de el salieron Bolín y Baatar y se pararon junto a nosotras

-imbéciles esto no se quedara así haré que los expulsen a todos - grito mako mientras se lo llevaban

-debemos ir con el rector ahora mismo - dijo Baatar- todos y le diremos lo sucedido.

Sin perder tiempo fuimos a hablar con el rector, estábamos esperándolo fuera de su oficina justo cuando el Profesor Tenzin y Asami venían

-que les sucedió chicos- dijo el profesor Tenzin - sucede algo malo?

-si profesor - dijo Bolín - el profesor el cual nose como se llama

-Mako- dijo Baatar

-él, intento abusar de Opal en el baño

-¿que? Es eso posible señorita Opal

-si profesor ...

Opal le contó lo sucedido y Kuvira junto a Bolín le dijeron también lo sucedido, el rostro de Asami era de ira como el imbécil de Mako se atrevía a hacerle eso a una estudiante

-y por eso ahora estamos esperando al rector para informarle de esto - decía Kuvira

-Chicos esto es muy grave, y tranquilo Bolín no creo que te expulsen por lo que hiciste, yo los acompañare a hablar con el rector - dijo el profesor Tenzin -luego informáremos del proyecto Asami

-si no hay problema, korra puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-si claro dime que sucede- vi preocupación en su rostro

-¿hiciste algo contra mako?

-no, nada solo llame a los chicos y a los guardias ¿porque?

-porque no quiero que tengas problemas y no quiero que mako te haga algo malo

-tranquila no me sucederá nada malo debes estar tranquila ahora los chicos y el profe hablaran con el rector así que todo se solucionara

-eso esperó, ojala Opal este mejor Mako es un imbécil, como se le pudo ocurrir hacer eso

-tu misma lo dijiste es un imbécil- le di un corto beso para calmarla - ahora debo ir con los chicos para explicar lo que sucedió te veo después ...

Continuará (tal vez)...


	22. Chapter 22

Holaaaaaa que tal, gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentario en el cap anterior, sin duda algunos entraron en pánico por el "tal vez", bueno acá les traigo otro capitulo, gracias a quienes leen este fanfic no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Tratare de actualizar pronto para que sepan lo que sucederá con mako que sin duda se que querrán saber ya que es algo grande lo que tengo planeado y sin más les dejo el capítulo

Capitulo 22:

Las semanas habían transcurrido con normalidad todo iba bien con korra, la cena que tuvimos con mi padre fue muy grata, y en la universidad me había propuesto un proyecto increíble

-Asami puedo hablar contigo un minuto- me dijo tenzin indicándome la puerta

-Claro cuentame que sucede

-me llamaron del departamento de ingeniería proponiedome un proyecto acerca de bioingeniería no se si tu quieres formar parte de este- me pregunto no podía estar mas emocionada la bioingeniería es algo que me facina y que me presenten uno proyecto me emociona mucho

-claro que me gustaría formar parte de su proyecto

-muy bien debemos hablar con el decano

Estaba muy emocionada luego de ir a ver al decano le contaría a mi padre y a korra. Subimos con Tenzin hacia el tercer piso y nos encontramos a korra con sus amigos muy preocupados hablando, nos contaron lo que sucedió no lo podía creer el imbécil de mako se atrevió a tocar a una alumna no podía creerlo esto es grave y si korra le hizo algo malo y el quería vengarse no podía permitirlo así que antes de que fueran a hablar con el rector hable con korra para saber si hizo algo, para su suerte no hizo nada eso me tranquilizo. Mientras contaban lo que paso me fui a la cafetería por algo que comer cuando me encontré con el profesor Unalaaq

-te enteraste Asami?

\- no, de que debía enterarme?- dije sin tomarle mucha importancia

-se llevaron detenido a mako por atacar a una alumna en un baño

-que? Se lo llevaron detenido?

-si se lo llevo la policía hace algunos minutos - se lo llevaron detenido no podía creerlo no me alegre solo me dio gusto ya que es sumamente grave lo que hizo

-que mal, eso es perjudicial para la facultad

-si demasiado, por suerte no sucedió nada en tu caso

-que estas tratando de decir

-nada solo que hubiese sido perjudicial para la facultad de ciencias si esta chica korra te hubiese denunciado o hubiese presentado una queja

-eso hubiese sido imposible

-porque lo dices?

-Porque yo no obligue ni menos ataque a korra a estar conmigo, ella esta conmigo porque quiere hacerlo

-lo que digas aunque en la facultad se comenta que ella esta contigo para subir sus notas cuando tu eras su profesora

-que estupidez- me di media vuelta y me fui no podía creer lo que me dijo Unalaaq aunque y si era cierto y si korra por esa razón comenzó a salir conmigo, no me negaba a creerlo. Tome mi celular y la llame

-alo?- se escucho decir del otro lado del teléfono

-korra necesito verte ahora estoy en el patio oriente ven inmediatamente - dicho esto corte y me senté en un banco a esperarla, korra venia corriendo

-amor dime que sucede- dijo entre cortado se notaba cansada

-korra es cierto lo que me han dicho que tu empezaste a salir conmigo porque querías subir tus notas ?

-iba a cursar todas las veces que fuera necesario para pasar el ramo no iba a salir contigo por las notas yo empecé a salir contigo porque quería, no por la notas- cuando término d decir eso me lance a sus brazos me tranquilizo que me dijera eso, no se porque los comentarios de unalaaq me hicieron cuestionar lo que hizo que iniciara nuestra relación

-Te amo Korra- no me importó el lugar no me importo nada y la bese

-Yo también te amo- nos quedamos abrazadas por un rato y me contó lo sucedido con mako me alegrago que no tomaran sanción contra Bolín .

 _Semanas después_

-Asami el proyecto esta increíble felicitaciones pondremos todos los fondos necesarios es un gusto trabajar con ustedes

\- el gusto es nuestro, gracias por confiar y creer en nosotros

-nos veremos pronto se que ustedes harán un gran trabajo

No podía estar mas feliz el proyecto estaba en marcha quería contarle a korra pero para mi mala suerte estaba fuera de la ciudad así que tendría que esperar hasta que llegara. Pasaron los días y me llamo

-hola preciosa te llamo para saber si me podía quedar en su departamento esta noche mi novia debe estar ocupada y no quiero molestarla - me pareció extraño lo que me dijo y dude antes de contestarle

-esta bien puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche pero asegurate que mi novia no se entere -me sentí extraña al decir eso

-ten por seguro que no se enterara - corte el teléfono me pareció extraño el comportamiento de korra, pasaron unas horas y alguien toco a mi puerta, me pareció raro que no me avisaran que alguien me venia aver así que con algo de duda fui a ver quien era y abrí la puerta y lo que me encontré me dejo paralizada...

Ahí estaba korra con un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa enorme.

-Feliz aniversario mi amor - me extendió las rosas y me beso muy tiernamente. Me costo asimilar algo, había olvidado nuestro aniversario y korra lo había recordado me sentí mal por olvidarlo pero el sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor me hizo tranquilizarme

-Feliz aniversario mi amor, lo siento mucho lo olvide por completo - dije apenada escondiendo mi cara en su cuello

-no importa se que estabas ocupada en tu proyecto ¿puedo pasar?

-claro claro pasa y ponte cómoda - al pasar me volvió a besar y se sentó en el sofá

\- y dime que tal va tu proyecto

-muy bien esta todo aprobado solo falta ponerlo en marcha

-me alegra escuchar eso- sigilosamente me acerque a korra y la bese apasionadamente en su cuello, haciéndola gemir un poco

-me extrañaste el tiempo que estuviste de viaje- me tomo de la mano y me halo sobre ella

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe y ahora te demostrare cuanto lo hice- con la gran fuerza que tiene me tomo en sus brazos, me llevó a mi habitación y comenzó a desnudarme y besarme por donde podía...

Esa noche grite su nombre como nunca antes, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía hacer el amor con korra, cuando termino recordé que no habíamos tenido intimidad en varias semanas pero sin duda todo esto lo compensó ...

CContinuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Holaa ¿se acuerdan que subí un anuncio diciendo que reescribiría el final e incluso alargaría el fic unos capítulos más? ¿No? Pues acá les traigo otro capítulo y este será para alargar el fic, en los próximos se desarrollara bien la historia como había dicho el final que escribí no me gusto y lo hare otra vez así que lo elimine de fanfiction borrando cualquier rastro de el okno. En fin gracias a los que me dieron su opinión me alentó a seguir escribiendo tuve un poco de tiempo durante mis exámenes así que escribía un poco cuando podía el próximo capítulo será igual o más largo de lo que acostumbro escribir. **Este capítulo contiene contenido explicito si no te gusta no lo leas**

Recuerden si les gusto comentar y si no igual para mejorar el fic

Nota: lo que le pasa a Korra es tan cierto en periodo de exámenes unos hasta de pie se queda dormido

Capitulo 23:

Eran las pasado las 9 de la mañana y ya no podía mas había dormido con suerte 2 horas (si es que a eso se le puede llamar dormir), la universidad me consumía todo el tiempo que tenia, no podía ir a entrenar ni salir con mis amigas, aunque ellas tampoco tenían tiempo por la universidad , y menos podía decir que tenía tiempo para ver a mi novia y el tiempo que tenia libre lo pasaba estudiando, sumando que asami pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad. Sin duda necesitaba unas vacaciones, pero aun me quedaba mas de 2 meses de clases así que me resigne y continúe leyendo cuando de pronto sonó mi celular indicando que me había llegado un mensaje, rápidamente lo desbloquee, en estos momentos lo que sea es más interesante que mi estudio. Al ver de quien era el mensaje una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro

 _Asami: espero no interrumpir tu estudio, solo quería decirte que te extraño mucho y que espero volver luego a la ciudad para verte_

 _Yo: yo también te extraño_

 _Yo: sabes que no interrumpes mi estudio al contrario me animas al leer tus mensajes_

 _Yo: cuando vuelves?_

 _Asami: no lo se, pero creo que en 2 semanas estoy de vuelta_

 _Yo: tanto tiempo?_ _Te extraño mucho quiero verte_

 _Asami: yo igual te quiero ver_

 _Asami: esta noche tienes algo que hacer?_

 _Yo: no se ¿dormir?_

 _Yo: jajajajajajaja no mi amor solo estudiar un poco_

 _Asami: jajajajaja linda podríamos vernos por skype un rato pero si debes estudiar mejor estudia_

 _Yo: veámonos a las 9 por skype realmente quiero verte puedo estudiar más tarde o en la mañana_

 _Asami: está bien, te hablo a las 9_

Seguimos hablando por un rato mas, no podía creer que asami no volvería hasta en dos semanas, estaba pensado seriamente en ir a verla pero pensar en todo lo que debo estudiar me hace querer esconderme bajo mi cama no salir en un año.

El día paso lento no podía esperar para ver a mi novia, me quede dormida en la hora de almuerzo en la universidad no resistía el cansancio, nunca había dormido 15 minutos y había quedado tan bien

-hey Korra deberías decirle a asami que te deje dormir por las noches o si no te quedaras dormida en pleno certamen – dijo Kuvira mientras dejaba caer unos libros sobre la mesa

\- ja ja ja muy chistosa kuv sabes que esta fuera de la ciudad y a demás vuelve en dos semanas- dije mientras trataba de despertar y no sonar tan adormilada

-wooow al parecer el proyecto va bien como para que este tanto tiempo fuera

-si, le esta yendo bien y pronto lo van a implementar en la otra sede de la universidad – parpadee un poco para despertarme – no sabes cuánto la extraño hace más de un mes que no la veo y ni decirte cuanto tiempo no hemos tenido intimidad

-ufff me imagino, oye en unos días será el juicio en contra Mako y debemos ir ya que somos testigos de lo que paso con opal

-lo había olvidado – mire mi celular con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de asami pero no tenía nada – espero que salga todo bien, ¿has hablado con opal?

-no pero ahí viene junto a Su.

Hablamos con las chicas acerca del juicio y de los certámenes que debíamos dar, no puedo negar que cada 5 minutos miraba mi celular para ver si tenía un mensaje de asami. Llego la tarde y me fui a mi departamento quería descansar ya no aguantaba más el cansancio, había dormido 2 horas y me había levantado a las 6 de la mañana lo que me alegraba era que mañana no tenia clases y podía descansar. Espere a que dieran las 9 para hablar con asami cuando de pronto me llamo por teléfono

-Korra mi amor lo siento no podre conectarme para hablar por skype contigo

-buuuu mi amor yo quería verte- dije con un tono de desilusión en mi voz

-yo también quiero verte así que porque no me abres la puerta de tu departamento

-queeeeee- corrí lo más rápido a la puerta y torpemente abrí la puerta y vi a asami con los brazos abiertos, me abalance sobre ella y la abrace, escondí mi cara en su cuello y estuve un rato así no quería soltarla y sé que ella tampoco quería hacerlo ya que no dejaba de atraerme hacia ella, de mala gana rompí el abrazo y la bese muy apasionadamente la extrañaba mucho y que estuviera conmigo ahora me alegro muchísimo, nos separamos de muy a mi pesar y entramos, estaba muy cansada pero quería estar con asami y hacer todo lo que no habíamos hechos en meses pero estaba muy cansada

-mi amor que bueno que estés aquí te he extrañado mucho

-yo también te he extrañado mucho

-me dijiste que volvías en dos semanas ¿sucedió algo?

-no, pero ya implementamos el proyecto y puedo dirigirlo desde acá, así que viaje al medio día y llegue hace unas hora y quería verte

-y no me avisaste pude irte a buscar a el aeropuerto

-quería que fuera sorpresa mi visita- me comenzó a besar muy apasionadamente – te he extrañado tanto- sus labios ya estaban en mi cuello y sus manos estaban tirando de mi polera, mi cansancio me impedía hacer algo y ella lo noto ya que me estaba quedando dormida de pie, así que se detuvo y me miro- Korra sucede algo?

-no mi amor- dije bostezando- lo que pasa es que estos días no he dormido mucho y hoy me levante muy temprano y dormí como dos horas por eso no te respondo las caricias, lo siento amor no sabes cuánto quiero estar contigo ahora pero sé que si empezamos me quedare dormida antes de que te comience a tocar o a hacer algo

\- Korra debiste decirme que estas cansada – me tomo de la mano y me llevo a mi habitación – durmamos juntas hoy ya que tengo unas semanas libres en esos días podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no crees?

-mañana no tengo clases así que podemos recuperar el tiempo mañana si quieres- ya no daba mas así que me senté en mi cama y comencé a dormirme, asami comenzó a sacarme la ropa, saco un pijama de mi closet e hizo que me lo pusiera no sin antes besar ciertos puntos de mi cuerpo haciendo que despertara por unos segundos, me acosté y unos minutos después asami se acostó a mi lado, la abrace y me recosté sobre su pecho - buenas noches mi amor , que bueno que estés junto a mí, mañana te compensaré y haremos lo que no hemos hecho en meses- segundo después caí dormida profundamente.

Llegada la mañana me desperté entre besos , no sabía quién me los estaba dando hasta que recordé que asami había llegado anoche, un olor exquisito hizo que abriera los ojos y viera a asami en lencería muy sensual y con el desayuno al lado

-buenos días dormilona te prepare un rico desayuno

\- con lo de desayuno te refieres a la comida o a esta sensual chica que está en mi cama?

-no lo sé, decide tu qué prefieres desayunar

-puedo ambos?

-por su puesto- se acerco y me beso apasionadamente, no pude evitar recorres sus pechos y cintura con mis manos, hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos así y hoy tendríamos todo el día libre y podríamos estar juntas- creo que tus manos tienen vida propia, porque no mejor te comes lo que te prepare y luego nos ponemos al día de todos nuestros asuntos- esto último lo dijo muy sensualmente mientras se levantaba y movía sus caderas

-si haces eso créeme que no comeré lo que me preparaste y te comeré a ti

\- me gusta eso pero comete lo que te hice necesitara energía para lo que te hare durante el día- dicho esto entro al baño, sin duda esta mujer sabe como provocarme, comí lo que me preparo, estaba delicioso paso un rato y asami salió del baño

-ya termine mi desayuno que planes tienes para nosotras el día de hoy- me levante y me acerque a ella tomándola desde la cintura y la acerque a mí y comencé a besar su cuello haciéndola gemir un poco

-pues… tengo… muchas… cosas… planeadas… Aaarg Korra…mhhh – rompió mi agarre y me empujo sobre la cama y se subió sobre mi y comenzó a sacarme el pijama- primero que nada me debes compensar ya que no hemos tenido intimida hace mas de 3 meses así que prepárate- una vez que me saco el pijama comenzó a besarme por donde podía, no sé quien tenía más ganas si ella o yo. Ya que mis manos recorrían su cuerpo bajando desde su espalda hasta su trasero apretándolo y haciendo que gimiera, me encanta cuando lo hace me excita demasiado.

No sé si el universo tiene algo en contra nuestra pero cada vez que tendremos intimidad algo nos interrumpe

 _Asami en el verano ayudaba a su padre en la compañía, ella es la vicepresidente así que tenía su propia oficina en un gran edificio, me gusta ir a verla así puedo pasar más tiempo con ella. Un día decidí ir a verla, su padre no pone ningún inconveniente y me llevo bien con él._

 _-señorita sato alguien vino a verla_

 _-quien es?_

 _-no me dijo su nombre pero dice que debe hablar con usted_

 _-mhhh diga que suba, pero dale una orden a seguridad que estén atentos ante cualquier cosa_

 _-muy bien señorita sato_

 _Subí hasta la oficina de asami con un ramo de rosas quería verla y sorprenderla. Llegue a la puerta de la oficina y toque esperando a que me indicara que podía pasa. Entre, ella estaba sumida en unos papeles, me acerque hasta ella y puse las flores delante de ella. Su rostro cambio cuando me vio ahí de pie._

 _-Korra cariño que agradable sorpresa pensé que era otra persona_

 _-jejeje que bueno que te agrade que este aquí, pase por una florería y vi estas flores- se las extendía y ella las tomo y las puso en un florero- y pensé woow que linda pero no tanto como mi novia así que te traje algunas_

 _-cariño me encantan- me beso y de apoco comenzó a subir la temperatura de su oficina, se separo de mi e hizo que diera un gemido de reproche- tranquila solo cerrare la puerta con llave_

 _-no creía que te podías ver más sexy, me encantas de ejecutiva pero te prefiero solo son tu bata de laboratorio_

 _\- no me lo habías dicho, creo que si te quedan energías esta noche te daré una agradable sorpresa_

 _Dicho esto volvió a besarme y a sacar mi ropa mientras que yo trataba de desabrochar su chaqueta, la senté en su escritorio y comencé a besar su cuello, nunca pensé que asami podía ponerse algo que fuera difícil de sacar así que aun no podía desvestirla, ella ya me había sacado la polera y estaba desabrochando mis pantalones cuando de pronto sonó el comunicador de su secretaria_

 _-señorita sato el señor Blackstone llego para la junta_

 _*mierda la junta* escuche decir a asami_

 _-voy de inmediato que me esperen en la sala de juntas_

 _-está bien señorita sato_

 _Termino de hablar con su secretaria y me miro con cara de frustración_

 _-lo siento mucho mi amor pero olvide por completo que tenia junta con un inversionista_

 _-no importa- dije igual o incluso mas frustrada – lo podemos seguir a la noche – se acerco a mí y metió su mano dentro de mis pantalones_

 _-tenlo por seguro que esto lo terminaremos en la noche…_

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y un resoplido de enojo sonó por parte de asami, yo lo ignore y seguí besándola y tocándola y deje que se desviara la llamada

-si vuelven a llamar contesto y veo que quieren pero no te enojes que te hare mía a toda costa hoy- termine de decir esto y volvió a sonar- quien demonios será – me levante y tome mi celular que aun seguía sonando, era Kuvira- que demonios querrá Kuvira-

-hey Korra

-que sucede kuv?

-las chicas estaban preguntando si nos mandaste el informe para terminarlo y enviárselo a la profesora Lin?

-lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo de inmediato se… los… envió…- dije con algo de dificultar ya que asami estaba besando mi cuello y había metido su mano en mis pantalones frotándola en mi ingle

-Korra sucede algo? Suenas extraña

-no… no… suce…de aah nada… estoy bien

-dime por favor que asami no está ahí

-te envió de inmediato el informe adiós-

*en la casa de Opal*

-y que paso porque tienes esa cara kuv- dijo su con algo de asombro

-no por nada creo que Korra estaba con asami y las interrumpí y mejor no hablar de eso

*en la habitación de Korra*

-amor… podrías… aaaaah… parar…debo… enviaaaaar… algo… mmmmh – ya no aguantaba mas, quería tomar a asami y hacerla mía como todas las veces que lo había hecho

-me has hecho esperar mucho- me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que gimiera y provocando que mis piernas fallaran un poco- más vale que valga la espera- pesadamente se separo de mi y se acostó con los brazos cruzados sobre mi cama haciendo un tierno puchero

-Asami no te enojes no me demorare más de 5 minutos en enviarlo y te atenderé como lo mereces

-tienes 4 o si no te tendrás que atender sola

-okay traeré mi computador y lo enviare desde acá

Llegue a mi despacho donde tenía mi computador y lo prendí y lo lleve a mi habitación, asami aun seguía en la misma posición, me pareció muy tierna verla de ese modo, haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Me senté a su lado y abrí mi correo y comencé a redactar el e-mail para Kuvira y las chicas, busque el archivo y se los envié, mire a asami que aun seguía de brazos cruzados, deje mi computador a un lado y le intente dar un beso pero me evito así que la tome en brazos y la bese.

-está bien está bien- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y pude ver ese verde que me encanta tanto – veamos qué es lo que tienes para mi doctora

-pues como usted sabrá profesora, mi especialidad es la ginecología, así que tendré que hacerle un examen ginecológico completo- comencé a quitar su lencería poco a poco primero su soten y me detuve un poco para apreciar su pechos, comencé a rosarlos con la punta de mis dedos y pude sentir como se endurecían sus pezones en mis manos, comencé a besarla mis labios bajaron a su cuello y luego a sus pechos dejando un húmedo rastro por donde pasaba, llegue hasta su abdomen y con mis dientes tome el borde de lo que quedaba de su ropa interior y la deslice lentamente por sus piernas hasta sacarlo y deshacerme de él. Subí hasta su entrepierna y comencé a besar el borde interno de sus muslos, podía oler su excitación, no sé cómo me contuve de no hundir mi cabeza en su sexo, asami puso sus manos en mi cabeza indicando que quería que la hiciera mía en ese instante

-oh vamos Korra… solo… hazlo… no… juegues… conmigo- dijo entre gemidos

-lo que me pidas mi lady- hundí mi cabeza y comencé a lamer su clítoris que palpitaba, lentamente con mi lengua comencé a recorrer todo su sexo haciéndola gemir aumentando mi excitación, sentía que por segundo se contenía de gemir y me detuve un segundo y subí hasta su boca y la bese- no te contengas y grita todo lo que quieras- dicho esto introduje dos dedos dentro de ella provocando que arqueara la espalda, lentamente comencé a meterlos y sacarlos haciendo que la respiración de asami se agitara al igual que los movimientos que hacía con sus caderas, poco a poca mis dedos se comenzaban a humedecer mas y mas, mis labios estaban envolviendo uno de los erectos pezones de asami ya sentía que llegaría al orgasmo así que el ritmo pausado que tenia lo aumente e introduje otro dedo dentro de ella haciéndola gritar mi nombre, seguido de eso llego al orgasmo, poco a poco la respiración de asami comenzó a normalizarse

-valió la pena la espera- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso- Te Amo Korra

-Yo También Te Amo Asami- lentamente saque mis dedos del interior de Asami, no paso ni un minuto y Asami ya estaba sobre mi besando mi cuello

-ahora me toca a mi hacer que grites mi nombre…

No sabría decir cuántas veces gritamos el nombre de la otra solo sé que había extrañado mucho a mi 'Sami no sabría si al día siguiente podría caminar bien pero la sonrisa que tenia no me la quitaría nadie.

Salimos de la cama alrededor de las 3 de la tarde para continuar en la ducha y en el sofá y para finalizar en mi alfombra, agradecí que nadie nos volviera a molestar o interrumpiera. Ya en la noche decidimos ver una película y recuperar un poco las energías después de todo al día siguiente yo tenía clases. Pedimos una pizza y nos recostamos en el sofá para ver una película y a conversar

-como te esta yendo en la universidad mi amor?

-bastante bien, me quedan algunas pruebas y podre terminar mi pregrado de especialidad

-tiene sus ventajas tener una novia ginecóloga- dijo con un tono pícaro

-a si? Como cuales? – dije levantando una ceja

-saben perfectamente donde tocar-

Seguimos hablando y le comente acerca del juicio contra Mako pero no le dio importancia luego de un rato nos fuimos a dormir, me tenía que levantar muy temprano el día siguiente.

Llegada la mañana desperté con unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y sonreí para mí misma, gire y vi a mi bella novia dormida, bese su frente y me levante intentando no despertarla pero me retuvo

-mmm no te levantes aún es temprano y no ha sonado tu alarma- y en efecto me había despertado 20 minutos antes

-está bien aprovechare este tiempo para disfrutarlo con mi novia-

Me levante cuando sonó mi alarma y asami al igual que yo sé levanto, me duche y ella me preparo el desayuno, luego de hablar un poco me fui a la universidad y ella a su oficina, no tenía que trabajar haciendo clases así que nos veríamos cuando terminara la semana….

Continuara….


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos, mil disculpas por la demora estuve en periodo de pruebas y se alargo una semana extra así que tiempo no tuve para escribir y a demás no tenía inspiración como para escribir. Y bueno acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, no tan largo como el anterior pero algo es algo.

Gracia por su apoyo a quienes siguen mi fic y para quienes se dieron cuenta de que Korra dijo su especialidad es la misma que yo tengo. Las edades de Korra y Asami son con una diferencia de 17 años ya que cuando inicio el fic Korra tenía 18 y en este capítulo cumplió 22.

Sin más les dejo el capitulo espero les guste, no olviden dejar un comentario para mejorar el fic

Capitulo 25:

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que no veía a Korra. La extrañaba mucho. Eran pasados las 9 de la mañana y Korra o debía estar en la universidad o debía estar estudiando, decidí enviarle un mensaje a Korra. Quería saber cómo estaba la extraño demasiado, para mi suerte estaba en su departamento estudiando, creo que no muy entretenida en su estudio porque hablamos hasta que se fue a la universidad. Quería verla pero desde acá no podía aun debíamos poner en marcha el proyecto y dirigirlo y si tenía suerte terminaríamos en 2 semanas. Me senté en mi silla y suspire, respire tratando de des estresarme un poco cuando siento que alguien entra a mi oficina.

-hey Asami ya tenemos todo listo

-genial Sokka muchas gracias

-mira instalamos un software para que se pueda manejar desde cualquier parte solo ingresando acá

-eso es enserio?

-si, mira acá tengo tu clave de acceso te la dejo, debo ir a hacer clases que estés bien.

Sokka salió de mi oficina y me alegre mucho de que el estuviera en mi equipo de implementación ya que los arreglos que hizo me permiten manejar todo a larga distancia. Pasaron unos minutos y me di cuenta que todo ya estaba listo y podía irme hoy mismo y llegar a la noche a ciudad republica y podría ver hoy mismo a Korra, tome mi celular y llame a mi papá para que enviara el jet de la compañía a buscarme, se que debí tomar algún vuelo común y todo eso pero quería llegar lo más pronto. Mi padre hizo que un jet del aeropuerto me llevara en vez de mandar el de la compañía en menos de 2 horas llegue a la ciudad. Me quedaba suficiente tiempo ya que le había dicho a Korra que la vería a las 9 por skype, fui donde mi padre para saber cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo con la empresa, para mi suerte está muy bien y tiene toda la empresa controlada como siempre.

Iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad cuando me encuentro con los padres de Korra y nos pusimos a conversar acerca del cumpleaños de Korra que ya se aproximaba, no podía creer que ya cumpliría 22 años, la conocía desde que ella tenía 18, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estamos juntas. Sus padres me dijeron que le prepararían una fiesta y que no le dijera nada ya que querían que fuera sorpresa y se los prometí , nos quedamos hablando un rato más hasta que se tuvieron que ir. Decidí ir a mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme una ropa interior que sorprendiera a mi bella novia. Dieron las 8:30 y me dirigí a su departamento, ya cuando estaba frente a la puerta la llame dando una excusa de por qué no la podría ver por skype pero que me fuera a abrir la puerta, sentí un fuerte golpe y sabia que Korra había ido corriendo a abrir. A penas se abrió la puerta se abalanzo sobre mí, la extrañaba tanto y no quería soltarla pero debía entrar y recuperar el tiempo perdido, una vez adentro nos comenzamos a besar pero algo estaba mal Korra solo estaba hay de pie, la mire y pude darme cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida de pie, estaba muy cansada estaba en periodo de exámenes y no había dormido mucho al parecer, así que la lleve a su cuarto para que descansara ya mañana podríamos hacer lo que tenía planeado. A la mañana siguiente hicimos todo lo que no habíamos hecho en meses para mi suerte ella ese día no tenia clases y yo tenía unas semanas de vacaciones así que pudimos aprovechar todo el tiempo que teníamos. También hablamos acerca de cómo le estaba yendo en la universidad, me hablo acerca del juicio contra Mako lo cual no le tome mucha importancia no quería saber nada acerca del, al otro día ella debía ir a la universidad y como mis vacaciones recién empezaban decidí ir a la empresa para ayudar a mi padre e implementar un gran proyecto sobre los motores de los nuevos autos que industrias futuro estaba fabricando.

Los días pasaron rápido y volví a la universidad a hacer ciertas clases ya que estaba encargada del departamento de ciencias en la ausencia de Tenzin y a mis alumnos debía darles los códigos y usuarios para que usaran el software de programación microbiológica que habíamos implementado. El fin de semestre se desarrollo bien ningún alumno fue a llorar a la facultad para pasar el semestre. Era el cumpleaños de Korra y ella y yo estábamos de vacaciones así que la convencí de ir a cenar con sus padres sin decirle que era una fiesta sorpresa para ella. Estaba un poco deprimida baja pensando tal vez de que no recordé su cumpleaños.

Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Korra y nos detuvimos en la entrada y la retuve por uno momento

-Asami sucede algo?

\- Nada mi amor – rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le di un tierno beso que lentamente se fue intensificando por parte de Korra – hey Korra calma que estamos en la casa de tus padres- separe una mano de su cuello y toque el timbre rápidamente llego alguien a abrir la puerta lo que hizo que Korra se separara rápidamente de mi, solté una pequeña risita ya que su actitud infantil me encanta, a pesar de que llevemos más de 4 años de relación sigue siendo como si recién estemos empezando. La puerta se abrió y se sintió un grito alunizo no

-sorpresa Korra feliz cumpleaños!

Korra se giro hacia mí y me miro con una sonrisa- tu lo sabías cierto?

-era una sorpresa y no quería arruinarla

-pasen chicas y celebremos a la doctora Raava- decía Tonraq muy animoso mientras abrazaba a Korra

-aun no soy doctora aun me queda la especialidad- decía una avergonzada Korra

Todos la felicitaban por su cumpleaños, Senna me llamo a la cocina y me pidió que la ayudara con el pastel de cumpleaños, era uno muy lindo tenía un estetoscopio y una bata blanca pusimos las velas y las encendimos y lo llevamos a donde estaban y comenzamos a cantar, Korra se emociono mucho. Fue una linda fiesta hable mucho con los demás familiares de Korra me lleve bien con ellos, no sabía que varios de ellos eran ingenieros e incluso políticos del lugar de origen de Korra, sin duda jamás me dejara de sorprender la familia de Korra.

Estaba un poco ahogada así que salía tomar un poco de aire sin darme cuenta que alguien me seguía. Me senté en una pequeña banca que había cuando sentí unos pasos detrás mío, estaba calmada pero un poco mareada ya que había tomado algunas copas, sentí que se acercaban esos pasos lentamente y me pare sobre saltada y me di vuelta y vi a Korra mirando al piso con un poco de asombro por haber pisado una rama , levanto la vista y me dijo

-A…a…asami...yo…yo te…vi… sa...salir… de… la… fieeesta y me pero…preocupe- dijo con dificultada ya que había bebido bastante

-cariño no sucede nada solo vine a tomar un poco de aire nada mas, ven siéntate conmigo – y le indique la banca

\- creí… que…que… te…te…había…pasado…algo- se notaba que había bebido bastante y pensándolo bien era la primera vez que la había visto beber tanto

\- tranquila ya te dije que no me paso nada- ella me abrazo torpemente

-gracias fue un lindo cumpleaños pensé que lo habías olvidado- dijo algo adormilada por el alcohol

-como crees que lo olvidaría mi amor- bese su frente y la abrace – te parece si nos vamos a casa para que descanses

-me parece bien- me dejo de abrazar y se levanto y extendió su mano- pero antes mi bella dama me concede esta pieza

Me levante y tome su mano y bailamos una canción que sonaba desde la casa de Korra, era lenta así que estábamos muy cerca la una de la otra, no sé si habrá sido el momento o el hecho de que la luna iluminaba sus ojos y hacia que ese tan bello azul que tenían fuera más hermoso, sin pensarlo bese sus labios mientras seguíamos bailando, fue mágico no puedo creer que este tan enamorada de Korra. Y en ese momento me puse a plantear sobre nuestras vidas juntas, tal vez formar una familia, sería lindo una vez que pase la fiesta y los estragos del alcohol en el cuerpo de Korra lo hablare con ella.

De pronto Korra rompió el beso y me susurro algo al oído que no entendí solo pude descifrar un Te Amo. Luego de un rato volvimos a la fiesta y le indique a los padres de Korra que la llevaría a casa ya que no estaba en condiciones de seguir, ellos lo entendieron y me dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado al volver. El camino fue corto ya que nos fuimos al departamento de Korra que estaba cerca de ahí y no creía que Korra soportaría subir 30 pisos en ascensor.

Llegamos y mande a Korra directo a la cama, se recostó y comencé a sacarme los zapatos y me acerque a ella y me atrapo en un abrazo

-Korra suéltame y deja que te saque los zapatos- con unos movimientos algo torpes se saco los zapatos y los pantalones quedando en bóxer y polera

-nada de eso durmamos así me gusta dormir abrazada de ti- levanto un brazo y nos tapo a ambas con una manta

-está bien pero deja sacarme los pantalones también

\- de eso me encargo yo- con una sola mano se deshizo de mis pantalones- ahora descansemos- me beso tiernamente en la frente a pesar de que estaba borracha- buenas noches mi amor gracias por estar a mi lado

-buenas noches Korra, Te Amo.

…

Los días pasaban y Korra había asistido al juicio contra Mako al parecer pusieron una orden de alejamiento contra el . Me alegro saberlo ya que hace no se acercaría a Korra.

…

El año académico inicio y el profesor Tenzin me dio la noticia de que no le haría clases a los alumnos de medicina sino que a las chicas de enfermería este año, realmente no me importa a quien hacerle clases con tal de hacer clases. Korra en este año tenía campos clínicos y no estaría mucho en la universidad y no podría verla mucho otra vez. La jornada inicio bien llegue al salón de clases y normalmente inicie la clase, presente el programa y todo lo referente al curso, los métodos de evaluación para finalizar comencé a pasar la lista cuando un nombre me llamo la atención

-Suki Natsun? Esta?

-si soy yo- respondió una chica de la edad de Korra mas o menos, giro su cabeza hacia un lado y pude ver un tatuaje en forma de triangulo y recordé lo que me dijo Korra acerca de la chica que la engaño y supe que esa chica era la causante de las pesadillas de Korra…

Continuara…

Nota: lo se lo sé dije que no incluiría a la ex de Korra pero ya deberían saber que si digo algo no siempre será hecho ya ven este fic iba a ser solo 5 capítulos y ya va en el 25 contando este y si se lo preguntan si Korra se verá la cara con su ex. *inserte música de suspenso*


	25. Chapter 25

Hola que tal, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, luego de un gran periodo de falta de inspiración pude escribir y actualizar en un corto periodo de tiempo . Sin más se los dejo espero les guste y no olviden comentar y dar su opinión

Capitulo 25:

Había sido todo tan bueno en estos últimos meses, celebre mi cumpleaños junto a mi familia y asami, el juicio contra Mako fue algo no muy importante ya que gracias a los abogados de los padres de Opal consiguieron muchas cosas y entre ellas una orden de alejamiento para que Mako no se acercara a ninguno de nosotros. Iniciaba un nuevo año académico en el cual tenía que ir menos a la universidad debido a que tenía los campos clínicos, congresos y taller de especialidad. Todo esto conllevaba que vería menos a asami pero eso no me impedía ir a verla cuando tuviera libre o algún espacio para verla.

El primer día solo tenía que ir unas horas en la mañana para saber dónde estaría y en qué tipo de campo clínico iría así que tenia la tarde libre y decidí ir a ver a mi novia, estaba vestida con el uniforme que me entrego la universidad así que decidí no cambiarme ya que más tarde lo aria y no quería perder tiempo. Me subí a mi auto y partí rumbo a la universidad esperaba que asami tuviera una hora libre para que comiéramos algo o almorzáramos juntas. Llegue y pude ver como los novatos me miraban con cierto grado de admiración ya que tenía el traje que entrega la universidad en 4to año. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma en ese momento. Me dirija hacia la facultad de ciencias y pregunte por asami y me dijeron que estaba en clases, pregunte en que salón estaba y me dirigí para saludarla e invitarla a almorzar, tenia clases en el edificio más alejado de todo el campus, muchas personas al pasar me miraban y hablaban cosas, escuchaba decir de algunas personas '' mira ese traje tendremos nosotros'' y cosas por el estilo, ya cuando iba llegando me tope con la profesora Lin

-hey Raava ¿Qué te trae por acá no tienes que estar en campo?

-he pues si pero hoy tuvimos la tarde libre y desde mañana tendremos turno de 24 horas

-oh ya veo, creo que sato está por salir de su cátedra- dicho esto se fue sin mas

No era de esperar que estuviera hay para ver a asami ni tampoco el hecho que somos pareja ya que prácticamente desde que iniciamos la profesora lin se dio por enterado o tal vez supo que teníamos algo cuando deje mi chaqueta en la casa de asami ya que yo al menos era una de las pocas alumnas que tenía ese diseño de la universidad, pero en fin estaba avanzando para llegar al salón que me indico la secretaria en donde tendría que estar cuando de pronto comienza a salir las alumnas, no me sorprendió de que fueran en su mayor parte mujeres ya que Asami ya me había dicho que le haría clases a enfermería y en esos cursos son mayoritariamente mujeres, a medida que iban saliendo varias se quedaban mirándome y algunas incluso se sonrojaban, llegue a la puerta y vi a asami hablando con algunas de sus nuevas alumnas y al entrar un poco vi a una persona que llamo mi atención pero no la capto hasta que vi ese triangulo en su cuello, ese maldito triangulo que me atormentaba aun después de todos estos años . Retrocedí un poco ya que se estaba yendo todos, decidí calmarme y no darle importancia ya que si lo hacía solo me dañaría a mí misma, pero no niego que a pesar de que ya han pasado más de 7 años de eso me sigue doliendo y aun tenia esas ganas de partirle la cara por lo que me hizo pero guarde mi odio y dolor. Entonces salió del salón lo bueno es que desde que terminamos cambie mucho corte mi cabello y comencé a vestirme diferente y ahora sería difícil de reconocer. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí unos labios en mi mejilla

-buenas tardes doctora Raava ¿se puede saber que hace aquí?

-Asami! Hola! Viene a invitarte a almorzar si es que tienes tiempo

-Claro que tengo tiempo y más si es para ti mi amor, pensé que estabas en campo clínico

-si, pero hoy era más presentación ya que mañana tengo turno de 24 horas así que tengo libre hoy, así que le haces clases a enfermería este año

-si, parecen un bueno grupo entusiasta, - me tomo la mano y me miro directo a los ojos- ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu ex?-

-Suki y si es tu alumna la acabo de ver y si es ella, pero tranquila es mejor hacer en cuenta que no existe y que es solo alguien más que viene a la universidad

-está bien yo solo quiero que tu estés bien y si te molestaba podría hacer que me den otro curso para que yo le imparta clases

\- no importa de todos modos seguirá viniendo a la universidad- la tome de las mejilla y le di un dulce beso en los labios

-está bien mi amor porque no vamos a almorzar a la cafetería de la universidad tengo que entrar temprano después de esto

-bueno vamos

Nos pusimos en marcha hasta la cafetería y a medida que avanzábamos muchos alumnos iban saludando a asami, se nota que es muy buena profesora y una muy querida ya que se devolvían o dejaban de hacer lo que hacían para ir a saludarla. Almorzamos juntas en unas mesas en el patio de la cafetería.

Luego de almorzar la fui a dejar al salón ya que sabía que no la vería en varios días.

…

Mi primer turno fue agotador solo quería dormir, ya después de unas semanas me fui acostumbrando. Luego de un turno llegue a mi departamento y me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo y luego ir a dormir no cabe resaltar que también estaba muerta de hambre. Estaba comendo un sándwich que me prepare cuando veo el calendario y me doy cuenta que tenia marcado que el próximo sábado era el cumpleaños de Asami y que en tres semanas cumpliríamos 4 años de relación, debía hacer algo, para mi gran suerte ninguno coincidía con algún turno de 24 horas solo que serian los días que tengo después de dichos turnos y estaría muy cansada pero no me importa tengo que hacer algo lindo por mi novia ya que ella ha hecho muchas cosas lindas por mi. Tome mi celular y llame a Opal

-hey Opal necesito tu ayuda y la de las chicas

-si dime en que puedo ayudarte

-en unos días será el cumpleaños de asami y me gustaría hacer lago lindo por ella

-muy bien te ayudare, deja avisarle a las chicas para que planeemos algo

Seguimos hablando por un rato hasta que me fui a dormir lo bueno es que era viernes y tenía el fin de semana libre así que mañana planearíamos todo y en la noche podría ver a mi querida asami.

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche cuando mi celular empezó a sonar y adormilada lo conteste sin saber quién era.

-tengo la idea perfecta Korra

-¿Opal?

-y quien mas Korra, se me ocurrió con las chicas la mejor idea

-Opal no le hare un baile erótico a asami para su cumpleaños

-OK. Plan B, porque no le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa en tu departamento

-esa idea me parece genial. Qué tal si mañana organizamos todo para el sábado

-me parece bien descansa nos vemos

-nos vemos.- deje mi celular al lado- no puedo creer que me despertaran- empezó a sonar otra vez-que diablos querrá ahora, Alo?-dije al contestar pesadamente

-hola mi amor ¿sucede algo?

-Asami! No mi amor no pasa nada es que estaba durmiendo y Opal me llamo y me despertó

-ah y no despertaste de muy buen humor no

-exacto estoy un poco cansada

-te llamaba mi amor por la cita de mañana

-si que sucede con eso?

-pues nada solo quería corroborar que no lo habías olvidado por los turno y todo eso

-como crees Asami lo que más quiero es estar contigo, sabes que te amo y te extraño mucho

-yo también te amo mucho, mañana te quiero con todas las energías ya que iremos a bailar- hizo una pausa y con un tono muy sensual dijo- y no quiero que te quedes sin energía para lo que terminaremos haciendo después de la cena

-tranquila mi amor que energía tendré para toda la noche

-mas te vale mi amor, ahora descansa y nos vemos mañana

-nos vemos mi amor te amo

-yo también te amo.

Corte y lance mi celular y seguí durmiendo hasta el otro día donde me reuniría con las chicas para planear la fiesta para asami….

Continuara?...


	26. Chapter 26

Hola que tal? Primero que nada mil disculpas por la gran demora, no tenía la inspiración para escribir, después entre a clases y el tiempo se me hizo más escaso, la falta de inspiración seguía y no podía actualizar, mi estado de ánimo y sentimental estuvo un poco mal y no tenia animo de nada, me disculpo por el tiempo de espera. Mi otro fic sigue en pausa pero pronto lo actualizare. Espero les guste este capítulo, gracias a los que me escribieron y esperan la actualización, me di cuenta que había harta gente siguiendo mi fic y eso me alegro bastante. Sin otro particular les dejo el capítulo 26 del fic espero que les guste y como siempre si quieren dejen sus comentarios

Nota: este capítulo tiene escenas explicitas si no te gustan no lo leas y espera el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 26:

Como siempre las primeras pruebas son complicadas para los nuevos alumnos y en este semestre no fue la excepción ya que había muchas malas notas en estas secciones. Me puse a pensar si seria mi método de enseñanza o el hecho de que las alumnas no estaban preocupadas por mi asignatura. Si supieran que si no pasan mi asignatura pierden poco menos que un año.

Este año sería uno más largo de lo habitual ya que Korra iría con suerte un día o dos cada 3 semanas a la universidad es triste verla tan poco pero igual tenemos nuestros momentos para estar juntas y ella me ayuda con los exámenes para que no tenga tanto trabajo y podamos estar más tiempo haciendo otras cosas que no tenga relación con la universidad. Eso me alivia bastante ya que las pocas veces que estamos juntas o yo estoy ocupada con exámenes o Korra está durmiendo. Este fin de semana iremos a cenar y luego a bailar después de eso no estaríamos juntas en dos semanas y tenía que aprovechar.

La noche llego, me estaba arreglando cuando escuche que sonaba mi celular, revise quien era y era mi linda Korra

 _Korra: te estoy esperando en la recepción no tardes ;)_

 _Yo: bajo enseguida_

Me apresure y baje los 30 pisos, esta vez me arrepiento de vivir tan alto pero en fin cuando Salí del ascensor pude verla parada con un ramo de rosas en la mano y una bella sonrisa en el rostro, eso hizo que yo sonriera aun más de lo que estaba haciendo, me acerque lentamente y justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella me tomo del brazo y me atrajo a ella y me beso apasionadamente. Sinceramente ese beso hizo que no quisiera ir a cenar ni menos bailar, solo quería tomarla y llevarla a mi departamento. Estaba tan feliz de poder verla y hoy ella sería solo mía.

-veo que estas muy animada mi amor- dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y tocando ligeramente su cabello

-pues claro mi vida, hoy es un día especial, a demás no nos vemos hace mucho y esta será una ocasión para compartir y disfrutar de nuestra compañía y no es por arruinar el momento pero después de esto no te veré por dos semanas – dijo esto último con un leve puchero en los labios, tome su rostro y la bese otra vez

-no pienses en eso cariño, mejo vamos a divertirnos esta noche- dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola fuera para poder irnos

La cena estuvo increíble, muy deliciosa, pero el postre me lo comeré más tarde, fuimos a un club cerca de su departamento donde bailamos hasta cansarnos, Korra bebió un par de copas mientras yo iba al baño, al volver ocurrió algo muy divertido que hizo que me enamorara aun más de lo que estoy de Korra.

'' _cuando llegue de vuelta del baño Korra estaba sentada en la barra con un trago en la mano pensando en quien sabe que así que la abrace por la espalda y le susurre algo al oído_

 _-hola preciosa, ¿Qué haces tan solita aquí no ves que hay muchas lobas acá y te pueden comer?- dije mordiendo levemente su oreja a lo que ella reacciono y se movió rápidamente tratando de soltar mi agarre al principio me confundió un poco esto_

 _-eso… no me importa yo vine con mi bella novia que es más hermosa que cualquier chica y aunque hayan muchas lobas como dices tú no cambiaria a mi Asami por nada- dijo antes de tomar otro trago, esto que dijo hizo que mi corazón brincara de alegría_

 _-a si? – pregunte quería saber si solo lo hacía porque sabía que era yo o porque realmente no sabía que era yo- pues yo creo que soy mil veces mejor que ella – dije tratando de besar su mejilla a lo cual ella se aparto de mi – no seas arisca preciosa- dije tratando de abrazarla otra vez_

 _-no soy arisca pero sé que no cambiaria a asami por nada ella es única, es linda inteligente, tiene unos ojos verdes que hacen que olvide todo cuando los veo, ella es perfecta…- dijo aun sin mirarme, realmente amo a esta mujer_

 _-Korra- ella giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia mi dándose cuenta de que quien le estaba coqueteando era yo – te amo- dije esto y tome su rostro y la bese apasionadamente hasta que solo la necesidad de respirar nos alejara- porque no vamos a tu departamento para terminar la noche_

 _-me parece una buena idea- dijo tomando mi mano y sacándome de ese club para dirigirnos a su departamento…''_

Una vez que llegamos comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente llegamos a su cama y la empuje sobre ella, lentamente comencé a sacarme mi blusa dejando a Korra debajo de mí, me acerque a ella y comencé a besar su cuello jalando su camiseta hasta que logre sacársela, ella solo contemplaba mi cuerpo y yo el de ella… sin pensarlo dos veces Korra se abalanzo sobre mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando lentamente hasta mis pechos lo que hizo que liberara un ligero gemido que no quise ocultar esto al parecer hizo que Korra se entusiasmara mucho ya que de un jalo arranco mi sostén y con otro bajo mis pantalones dejándome solo con la parte inferior de mi ropa interior, me observo por un largo rato saboreándose los labios, con las yemas de sus dedos toco mis pechos bajando hasta mi entrepierna lo que me hizo tiritar y volví a gemir pero me levante para hacerlo en el oído de Korra.

Lentamente Korra comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo de asami sin saltarse ninguna parte de este, cuando llego al ombligo ella se quedo ahí por unos segundo y se aventuro a deshacerse de la ropa interior que yo aun poseía, me contemplo y bajo hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó chupar todo mi sexo lo que hizo que soltara un gemido muy fuerte, hace mucho que no estábamos juntas e iba a disfrutar cada momento…

Mis uñas se estaban incrustando en la espalda de Korra otra vez como lo habían hecho antes en varia ocasiones, esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo al contrario le encantaba a Korra que lo hiciera, con sus labios aprisionaba uno mis pezones, una mano tomaba el otro y con la otra me daba placer de la forma que ella sabía que me encantaba, ya dentro de mi comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares haciendo que volviera a gritar su nombre, una tras otra pulsación hacia que rasguñara mas y mas la espalda su espalda, lentamente Korra retiraba su mano empapada para lentamente bajar hasta mi entrepierna otra vez, con su boca lentamente comenzó a lamer mi clítoris lo que hizo que me doblara de placer, le rogaba a los espíritus que no se detuviera, pasaron los minutos y Korra seguía estimulándome i hasta que introdujo otra vez sus dedos en mi logrando que llegara al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Caímos exhausta en su cama, bese su frente y ella se recostó en mi pecho

-asami te amo- dijo antes de quedarse dormida

-yo también te amo Korra-

A la mañana siguiente me desperté aun con Korra durmiendo sobre mi pecho, aquella escena me pareció muy tierna, le di un beso en la frente y trate de levantarme pero el agarre de Korra a mi cintura era cada vez mas fuerte si me movía, así que tenía que pensar en algo si quería levantarme aunque para ser sincera me gustaría quedarme así con Korra todo el día.

Debía pensar algo, tenía ganas de ir al baño y tenía hambre y quería preparar el desayuno para ambas, así que comencé a delinear el tonificado brazo de Korra con mi dedo para ver si ella comenzaba a soltarme lo cual no funciono ya que me abrazo aun mas, no quería romper el abrazo el cual me mantenía mi novia de una forma repentina y brusca que hiciera que se despertara así que se me ocurrió una idea… mi mano mas ''libre'' la comencé a deslizar por el vientre de Korra lo que hizo que me soltara y se acostara boca arriba esperando algo, este momento lo aproveche para ir al baño, admito que me dieron ganas de hacer lo que el inconsciente de Korra quería pero mis necesidades fisiológicas eran más grandes, después de ir al baño decidí no volver a la habitación y prepararía el desayuno, ya que si volvía sabia no saldría de esa habitación en un par de horas.

Prepare café y unos huevos como le gustan a Korra, me encanta consentirla, ahora solo debía esperar a que ella despertara y viniera a desayunar lo cual no tardo nada, al parecer sintió el olor ya que llego rápido

-buenos… días mi amor- dijo dando un largo bostezo

-buenos días preciosa espero que hayas dormido bien- dije acercándole una taza de café

-ni te imaginas lo bien que dormí- dijo aceptando la taza que le ofrecía – mi amor – dijo luego de dar un sorbo – este sábado tendré libre te parece si nos quedamos en mi departamento vemos una película y nos damos amor – dijo acercándose hasta abrazarme y darme un apasionado beso

-me parece una buena idea – al parecer olvido mi cumpleaños o planea algo pero de todas formas me parece una buena idea.

El día y el desayuno paso tranquilo uno que otro beso y momento intimo entre nosotras, era domingo y mañana debía volver a mi rutina y Korra también así que no salimos y nos quedamos juntas en su departamento, solo espero que la semana pase rápido para poder estar de nuevo con mi novia ya que ella tendría solo un día de descanso en la semana y cuando ella lo tenía yo tenía que viajar, pero eso no importaba el fin de semana podríamos estar juntas otra vez….

Continuara…


	27. Chapter 27

Hola que tal todos primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora como dije en la actualización de mi otro fic tuve problemas con mi computador y luego mis pruebas en la universidad, sumando la falta de inspiración para seguir con este fic. Pues les traigo noticias. Primero estoy de vacaciones lo que me permitirá actualizar más seguido, segundo este fic está en sus últimos capítulos este es el 27 recuerdo cuando empecé dije que duraría solo 6 capítulos y ya ven 26 capítulos después seguimos con esta historia. Espero les guste el capitulo quiero mencionar a Kykyo-chan quien dio un review el cuan dijo que ojala que una de las dos propusiera matrimonio lo cual ya tenía planteado. Gracias por sus comentarios todos serán bien recibidos.

Un saludo especial a todos los que siguen mis historias, no olviden recomendarlas se los agradeceré mas. Sin más les dejo el capitulo

Capitulo 27:

El fin de semana junto asami fue hermoso sin duda, pero debía volver a la realidad, mi realidad. Tenía que ir a hacer rondas al hospital y debía rendir un examen el día miércoles. A demás debía preparar la sorpresa de cumpleaños de asami.

Había salido temprano el día martes del hospital, asami estaría en clases así que comencé a dar vuelas por la ciudad, no quería ir aun a mi departamento. Pase por fuera de una joyería y una loca idea paso por mi mente y entre

-buenos días señorita en que puedo ayudarle- me saludo un hombre mayor que atendía el local

\- buenos días – dije un tanto nerviosa – estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso – dije un tanto sonrojada

\- oh que bien, venga y le muestro algunos – dijo el hombre sonriendo – de seguro su novio debe estar feliz de contraer matrimonio – dijo muy sonriente

\- de hecho no es novio – dije muy sonrojada y esperando un mal comentario del hombre que me miraba un poco sorprendido

\- oh ya veo – se dispuso a buscar algo en un estante lo cual me confundió un poco, saco una caja y la puso frente a mi – alguno de estos le fascinara a su novia – dijo dándome una sincera sonrisa, la caja contenía por lo menos unos 20 anillos muy hermosos. Me puse a pensar detenidamente mientras los veía, ¿Cuál de todos estos le podría gustar más a asami?, estuve unos 10 minutos pensando mientras el hombre me veía sonriente y en algunos momentos se disculpaba conmigo y atendía a las personas que iban llegando. Ya me estaba dando por vencida hasta que tome uno de oro con un pequeño zafiro en el, era hermoso perfecto para asami

-disculpe – llame al hombre que despedía a una persona que acabada de atender – me llevare este dije muy feliz

-muy buena elección – dijo tomando el anillo para ponerlo en una pequeña caja – pase por acá

Pague dicho anillo el cual no salió lo que esperaba sino que menos y me fui a mi departamento. Eran alrededor de las 12 del día y tenia sueño pero debía repasar un poco mañana tendría examen así que me senté en el sofá para leer un poco, no es que no supiera de que era el examen pero debía sacar buenas notas. Estudie alrededor de una hora y me dormí un rato después me despertó el sonido de mi celular. Era Opal

-hola? Opal? – salude un tanto adormilada

\- Korra espero no interrumpir tu estudio

\- estaba durmiendo – digo frotándome los ojos y bostezando tratando de despertar

\- a entonces no hay problema, te llamaba para decirte que tenemos casi listos los planes para la fiesta de cumpleaños de asami – dijo esto muy animada

\- acerca de eso les debo decir algo –

\- que sucede? Te animaste a hacerle el baile erótico?

\- no, no es eso, es que bueno mira – comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa

\- tranquila Korra que sucede, ni que fueras a pedirle matrimonio –

-…-

\- espera, QUEEEEEEE?- gritaba Opal lo que hizo que alejara mi teléfono de mi oreja – le pedirás matrimonio esto es increíble Korra

\- woow realmente lo harás ya te habías demorado bastante – decía Kuvira desde el otro lado

\- espera estoy en el altavoz? – pregunte sabiendo que no necesitaba respuesta

\- creo que es obvia la respuesta no- decía alegre Bolin – me alegro de que des ese paso Korra

\- cuanta gente está escuchando esta conversación? – pregunte, no me extrañaba mucho esta situación

\- pues kuv, Opal, Bolin y yo nada más- decía calmadamente Baatar

\- espero sean los únicos no quiero que se arruine la sorpresa para asami – dije soltando un suspiro

\- tranquila Korra somos una tumba – decía animada Opal

\- los meteré a los 4 en una tumba si esto se arruina- todos rieron ante lo que dije

\- muy bien, a lo que nos convoca. Teníamos pensado hacerlo típico de una fiesta sorpresa, esperarla en las sombras de la noche en tu departamento esperando el momento preciso para atacar y llevar a cabo dicha sorpresa – decía Kuvira con un tono tenebroso en su voz

\- eso suena un tanto raro pero es lo más lógico y practico ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo como para organizar algo más grande- dije un tanto animada – gracias chicos sin duda se los agradezco

\- no hay porque agradecer Korra – decía Bolin – después de todo le debo una grande a Asami y es un gran honor ayudarte en esto – luego de decir esto un dejo de celos apareció en mi interior

\- como que una grande?- preguntaba Opal un tanto molesta – porque nunca me dijiste nada

-si Bolin que es lo que hizo asami por ti que ni yo estaba enterada – dije con mi mejor tono tratando de disimular mis celos

-pues hace unos años yo debía rendir un examen y el profesor Tanho no estaba y si no lo rendía en ese preciso momento reprobaría y perdería mi beca, entonces Asami se ofreció a tomarlo, pues cuando lo rendí me faltaba solo una pregunta y pasaba y Asami puso la respuesta correcta y pase, por favor no le digan que les conté le prometí mantenerlo en secreto a demás fue hace mucho – decía Bolin suplicando nuestro silencio

\- aaaah entonces así fue como pasaste ese examen – decía Opal

\- okay entonces luego de aclarar el porqué Bolin le debe o debía algo a mi novia futura esposa, debemos organizarnos

\- Bolin y yo podemos ir a comprar las cosas ya que ustedes tienen campos clínicos – decía Baatar

\- Baatar tiene razón vayan ustedes y nosotras preparamos lo demás – decía Kuvira

Luego de un rato seguimos organizándonos, debía ir a dormir, tenía que ir a dar el examen al otro día.

Me desperté temprano, me di una ducha, tome desayuno y me fui a la facultad, el examen no estuvo tan complicado como creí así que pude volver rápido a mi departamento, debía dormir tendría 2 turnos de noche seguidos y debía descansar, aproveche un poco el tiempo y fui a comprar un traje especial para la proposición que le haría a Asami, estaba tan nerviosa que solo quería que llegara el día sábado.

Sábado 03:25 am

Estaba muy cansada mi turno terminaba en unas 5 horas y ese día no paraban de llegar personas a urgencia ginecológica. De pronto sonó una alarma, sabía que eso no significa nada bueno, los médicos empezaban a correr en ese momento una enfermera tomo de mi brazo y me llevo a una sala donde había mucha gente. Solo podía escuchar al Doctor en turno decirme que anotara lo que me dijera:

' _adolescente, 16 años, indicio de aborto, presión 90/55 decayendo, abundante sangrado vaginal, paro cardiorespiratorio, necesita reanimación, no hay respuesta, signos vitales disminuidos 100%'_

Esa chica se estaba muriendo, lo sabía. Todos los presentes lo sabíamos ella se había hecho un aborto y ahora estaba a punto de morir, nunca me había sentido tan inútil e impotente, no podíamos hacer nada ninguno de los que estábamos ahí solo debíamos dejar que aquella chica muriera, sabía que en un momento me debía enfrentar a la muerte y sabia que muchas veces iba a perder esa batalla. El Doctor me siguió dictando datos para hacer la ficha de descenso mientras el informaba a sus acompañantes de lo sucedido.

Este turno para mí fue sin duda uno de los más terribles de mi vida, me sentía destruida, de un momento a otro escuche un grito espantoso de dolor, era el grito de la madre de la joven se podía distinguir ante cualquier grito que pudiera haber, era un grito que te desgarraba el alma, uno que te hacía temblar y te invadían unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Luego de aquel incidente no ocurrió algo con mayor precedentes, estaba agotada, destruida por así decirlo no quería nada con el mundo. Termino mi turno y fui a cambiarme ropa para irme a dormir un rato, en la noche era la fiesta que tenía preparada para Asami, pero a pesar de eso dicho incidente ocurrido en mi turno me dejo mal. Por un momento me replantee lo que quería en esta vida si realmente estaba hecha para esto, me plantee que sería de mi en un futuro, que haría si seguía este camino, cuántas vidas se perderían por qué no pude hacer algo a tiempo o porque no podía hacer nada en la situación. Salí del vestidor y fui a firmar el acta de salida cuando escucho un llanto, era un niño pequeño de no más de 30 minutos de vida su madre lo tenía en sus brazos y sonreía plenamente, eso me hizo pensar que aunque muchas vidas se fueran también muchas llegarían y si seguía mi camino ayudaría también a muchas a llegar a este mundo. Mire por un buen rato dicha escena y me imagine a Asami en el lugar de esa mujer y yo a su lado, eso hizo que sonriera. Si sin duda le pediré que sea mi esposa y formare una familia con la mujer que amo.

Firme y me fui a mi departamento, deje mis cosas a los pies de mi cama y me lance a mi cama. Dormí hasta que el molesto ruido de mi teléfono me despertó, vi la hora en el reloj 14:30 había dormido harto, vi que Asami era quien me llamaba y me alegre mucho que fuera ella si hubiese sido otra persona realmente me hubiese enojado

-alo? – conteste un tanto adormilada

\- hola amor ¿te desperté? Disculpa no era mi intención – decía un tanto apenada

\- tranquila mi amor no hay problema, a que debo el agrado de tu llamada – digo con un poco de coquetería en mi voz

\- pues quería saber cómo estabas y qué tal te había ido en tu turno –

-…- guarde silencio por un momento al recordar lo sucedido en la madrugada

-Korra… Korra sucede algo?- preguntaba un tanto preocupada

\- no solo que recordé algo que sucedió…

Le conté lo sucedido, se notaba un tanto triste por lo que le conté pero me dijo que eran situaciones que pasaban y que debía entender que eran cosas inevitables, sus palabras lograron sacarme de mis pensamientos aunque debo admitir que el simple hecho de escucharla hablar me saca de todos mis pensamientos

-hey Asami entonces vendrás a mi departamento a las 10? – le pregunto para poder llamar a las chicas y arreglar todo

\- si mi amor a esa hora estaré haya ¿quieres que lleve algo?

\- no tranquila yo me preocupo de eso – digo segura de mis palabras

\- y ni siquiera algún conjunto sexy? – pregunta muy pícaramente, lo cual hace que me sonroje

\- créeme que no necesitaras nada de eso porque lo más seguro que apenas te vea no pasaran más de un minuto y ya no tendrás ropa puesta – dije siguiendo el juego, no quería que supiera que preparo una fiesta para ella en mi departamento aunque me gustaría hacer lo que dije pero eso lo podre hacer luego de que termine la fiesta

-que fiera, entonces nos vemos mi amor descansa

Sin más nos despedimos, creo que debería ducharme con agua muy fría porque el calor me subió de repente, llame a las chicas y me dijeron que vendrían de inmediato así que aproveche de ducharme y comer algo. Luego de una hora llegaron Kuvira y Baatar

-hey Korra – saludo Baatar seguido de Kuvira

-hola chicos- los salude a ambos y los ayude con las cosas que traían

\- Opal y Bolin no tardan en llegar es que Opal paso a comprarle un regalo a Asami – decía Kuvira mientras dejaba una caja sobre la mesa

\- oh genial – dije ordenando lo que traían

\- trajimos algo para comer antes de empezar los preparativos – decía Baatar sacando también unas cervezas

\- genial – dije un tanto entusiasmada

\- Korra muéstranos el anillo que le darás a Asami – decía Kuvira mientras se sentaba en el sofá

\- si vamos Korra muéstranos – decía Bolin entrando con otra caja seguido de Opal - ¿Qué nos tiene que mostrar? – todos reímos ante el comentario de Bolin

\- el anillo que le dará a Asami – decía Kuvira reafirmando lo dicho anteriormente

\- okay okay lo iré a buscar para que lo vea pero no lo toquen – fui a mi habitación a buscarlo y volví con el – este es – abrí la caja frente mis amigos para que lo vieran

\- woow realmente es hermoso, me sorprende de que lo hayas elegido tu – decía Kuvira tratando de burlarse de mi

\- hey tengo buen gusto acaso no has visto a la novia que tengo – ante mi comentario todos reímos, nos relajamos un rato y conversamos sobre cómo sería mi proposición y acordamos que se lo propondría luego de que los chicos entregaran sus regalos.

Arreglamos todo y ya teníamos listo todo a las 9:30 faltaba un poco para que llegara Asami cuando sonó mi celular todos guardaron silencio al indicarles que era ella

-hola mi amor como estas?- pregunte y escuche la risa de mis amigos burlándose de mi

\- bien mi amor, oye no importa que haya llegado antes es que realmente quería verte

\- no no hay problema ¿Dónde vienes? – pregunte para que los chicos se prepararan

\- estoy llegando a tu departamento, más o menos en 5 minutos estoy ahí

\- okay mi amor la puerta está abierta tu solo entra como siempre, te amo – corte y los chicos no pudieron contener su risa

-ja ja muy simpáticos, ya prepárense que Asami llegara en cualquier momento

Apagamos todo y esperamos a que llegara Asami, lentamente la perilla fue girando y se abrió la puerta Asami entro y vio todo oscuro

-Korra? – pregunto y prendió la luz y todos salimos y gritamos

\- SORPRESA! Feliz cumpleaños Asami – dijimos al unisonó, el rostro era de sorpresa y alegría, una lagrima salió de su ojos y pude notarlo aunque ella se la limpiara muy rápido

\- feliz cumpleaños mi amor – me acerque a ella y la bese muy tiernamente, luego del beso ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello y empezó a llorar un poco lo que hizo que me preocupara – amor que sucede? – pregunte

-No es nada solo que estoy muy feliz – levanto su rostro y seque sus lagrimas – muchas gracias chicos de verdad aprecio mucho esto

-todo fue idea de Korra – decía Opal – ella no quiso usar nuestra primera idea así que hicimos esto para ti - decía acercándose y abrazando a Asami

\- y cuál era su primera idea? – preguntaba Asami mientras terminaba de secarse las lagrimas

\- no hay necesidad de saber cual era – interrumpo antes de que Opal hable

\- okay okay no lo diré mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta de Asami – todos asintieron y comenzamos a celebrar con Asami.

Estuve con ella todo el rato, bailamos comimos hamburguesas que preparo Baatar en la terraza junto a Bolin hasta que le di una excusa para irme a la cocina y traer su pastel junto con Kuvira.

Comenzamos a cantar y la sonrisa que tenia Asami en su rostro no se comparaba con nada, ella apago las velas y nos besamos

-hey hey cuidado con el pastel, luego podrán caer bajo sus instintos pero primero comamos pastel – decía Kuvira sacando el pastel de mis manos para empezar a servir

El pastel era de selva negra, el favorito de Asami. Luego de un rato de conversación Opal hablo

-muy bien Asami no puede ser cumpleaños si no hay regalos cierto? – dijo preguntando lo cual todos asentimos, yo comencé a ponerme un poco nerviosa ya que estaba por llegar el momento

\- muy bien yo te entregare el mío y el de Baatar – hablo Kuvira y le entrego una caja en el cual había un peluche de una bacteria de gran tamaño – bueno como tú sabes ya que eres Doctora en Microbiología esta bacteria ataca en el sistema nervioso central y produce una leve sensación de envenenamiento algo similar a lo que sucede cuando uno está enamorado – todos reímos ante esto

\- gracias chicos es muy lindo y tierno el peluche a pesar de lo que puede llegar a hacer – dijo Asami tomando el peluche colocándolo en sus piernas

\- muy bien ahora yo – hablo Bolin – este regalo es mío y de Opal aunque al parecer Opal te compro otro mas – le extendió una pequeña caja que contenían unos aretes con 2 lapis lazulis en ellos

-woow chicos son hermosos muchísimas gracias

-como dijo Bolin te compre otro mas pero este es más que nada para las dos – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- para las dos? – pregunte confundida, algo se trae entre manos Opal

-si para las dos, espero te guste Asami, lo elegí del color de los ojos de Korra para que haga juego con ellos – esto me dio un mal presentimiento, Asami abrió un poco la caja para ver de qué se trataba y un gran sonrojo se apodero de su rostro lo cual hizo confirmar mis sospechas – espero lo usen bien y se diviertan mucho con él – todos rieron menos Asami que estaba muy sonrojada y yo que estaba que me comían los nervios y ahora también estaba sonrojada por el regalo de Opal

\- ahora solo falta el de Korra – decía Kuvira haciendo que todos voltearan hacia mi

\- sí pero primero necesito que vayamos a la terraza – dicho esto salimos a la terraza, la noche estaba cálida, entonces di media vuelta y quede frente Asami y los chicos estaban a su lado, tome su mano la mía temblaba mucho y ella lo noto – Asami parece que fue ayer el día en que te conocí y estos años contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida- sentía que no me salían bien las palabras, me faltaba el aire mi espalda sudaba empapando mi camiseta – nunca he sido muy buena expresando mis sentimientos y lo sabes pero el imaginar una vida contigo me hace pensar que sería la persona más afortunada del mundo por tenerte – mi nervios estaban por traicionarme – por eso hoy quisiera pedirte… - hice una pausa, me arrodille y saque la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo, Asami se sorprendió y llevo sus manos a su boca – Asami Sato tu serias mi esposa?- por fin se lo había dicho los nervios me invadían Asami no decía nada temí lo peor, pasaron alrededor de 30 segundos, los 30 segundos más largos de mi vida

-Si Korra, si quiero ser tu esposa- por fin hablo Asami, estaba llorando de alegría, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, me puse de pie y puse el anillo en su dedo, los chicos aplaudían mientras Asami tomaba mi rostro y me besaba.

Soy la persona más feliz del mundo Asami me había dicho que si y nos casaríamos y compartiríamos nuestra vida juntas y nada ni nadie nos podría separar. Ahora solo quedaba de disfrutar de la noche junto a mis amigos y mi ahora futura esposa.

Después de un rato los chicos se retiraron, estaban cansado al igual que nosotras pero en nuestros planes lo menos que estaba era descansar.

-muy bien mi querida Asami que quieres hacer ahora?- decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura para besarla muy apasionadamente – se que descansar no está en nuestros planes o sí? – pregunte muy coquetamente

-pues has adivinado no tengo planes de descansar – me sonríe pícaramente pasando sus manos por mi abdomen para luego meter sus manos bajo mi polera – alguna vez te había dicho cuanto amo tus abdominales?- me pregunta mordiéndose el labio seductoramente

\- Si me lo habías dicho pero me encanta oírte decirlo – puse mis manos en su trasero y le di un leve apretón haciendo que soltara un leve gemido – yo te había dicho cuanto me gusta tu trasero o mejor dicho te había dicho cuanto me encantas? – mordí su labio y lentamente comenzamos a deshacernos de nuestra ropa

\- porque no nos vamos a tu habitación y estrenamos el regalo de Opal – dice jalando de mi cuello para luego besarlo con furia y pasión

\- me parece una fantástica idea – digo soltando un gemido cuando ella pasa sus manos por mis pechos

No hubo que decir nada más. Nos dirigimos a la habitación para no descansar en lo que quedaba de noche…

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

Hola si estoy viva y volví para darles una noticia… me retiro del mundo de los fic's y todo eso y borrare todas mis historias…. Nah mentira. He vuelto y les traigo lemon. Bueno primero que nada mil disculpas por no actualizar pero tiempo realmente no tenía tiempo debia que entrenar para pelear en un campeonato nacional (el cual gane yeeeei) junto con mis estudios y el poco tiempo ''libre'' lo usaba para estudiar pero bueno sin más les traigo el capitulo 28.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO EXPLICITO DE ESCENA SEXUAL ENTRE NUESTRAS PROTAGONISTAS LEASE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO

Bueno les confieso que me costó bastante escribir la escena pero creo que quedo decente y espero que les guste.

Un saludo a los que siguen la historia pronto traeré el final y la continuación de mis otros fic's

Este capítulo va dedicado a _**KorraAsami**_ quien pidió la escena explicita. Como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencia ya sea en este o en mi otro fic's __

Sin más que decir y esperando les guste el capitulo y sus comentarios.

Capitulo 28:

Entramos a la habitación de Korra, yo me senté en su cama y ella dejo la caja que trajimos sobre su velador y se dirigió hacia mí.

-muy bien señorita Sato – dijo con un tono cargado de lujuria – prepárese para una noche que no olvidara jamás –

\- Eso espero – dije con un tono similar al que ella uso – pero que me quedara para la noche de bodas? – pegunte mientras mordía mi labio inferior

\- pues de eso me encargo yo – dijo para acercarse y besar lentamente mi cuello - ahora solo disfrutemos este momentos – continuo quitando mi ropa que ya habíamos empezado a sacar desde que estábamos en la sala

\- muy bien – la mire directa a los ojos – hazme todo lo que desees Korra

Y como si mis palabras fueran una orden, Korra comenzó a besarme muy apasionadamente, ni siquiera la necesidad de respirar nos separaba. Yo ya estaba solo en lencería, una lencería roja con encajes que sabía que a Korra le encantaría

-Mmmm lindo – dijo Korra separándose un poco de mí para retirar su propia ropa

\- son de tu agrado? – Pregunte conociendo la respuesta – los escogí para ti

Ella se termino de desvestir para quedar solo en bóxer, sus abdominales ya brillaban con una ligera capa de sudor y sus pezones ya erectos invitaban descaradamente a que los probara, ya cuando me iba acercando para tomar uno de sus pechos en mis manos me detuvo

-tranquila preciosa, dijiste que probaríamos lo que Opal te regalo así que calma – se alejo un poco para ir a buscar el contenido de la caja, yo gruñí un poco frustrada cuando de pronto sentí que Korra tomaba mis manos y las posicionaba en mi espalda poniendo algo alrededor de mis muñecas para luego escuchar un click – esta noche nos divertiremos mucho – dijo esto y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja lo que hizo que empapara de una manera increíble mi ropa interior

-Ko…Korra con las manos atadas en mi espalda no podrás sacarme el sostén – dije para que me soltara, estaba muy excitada y quería tocarla, necesitaba hacerlo me estaba desesperando

\- yo me encargare de eso – dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a mí para ponerse el arnés frente a mí lo que hizo que me excitara aun más de lo que ya está, no creí que podía excitarme mas ya estaba más que desesperada – pero tranquila si podrás tocarme pero no aun – me empujo ligeramente sobre la cama para que quedara de espaldas sobre esta, con mis manos atadas era algo incomodo así que gire sobre mi misma y quede boca abajo, Korra tomo mis caderas y froto el juguete en mi trasero para dejarlo justo en mi entrada – ni si quiera te lo pedí y te posicionaste sola – dijo acercándose y rozando cada vez mas mi intimidad, la punta del dildo llego a mi clítoris y lo presiono lo que produjo que una fuerte corriente eléctrica viajara por mi cuerpo haciendo que curvara mi espalda involuntariamente también empujando un poco mi trasero para tener contacto con Korra, mi cara estaba pegada a la almohada ya que no podía apoyar mis manos lo que hacía que mi trasero estuviera aun mas levantado – woow si que deseas esto Asami – dijo con la voz cargada de deseo y lujuria – pero tendrás que esperar un momento – dicho esto se separo un poco de mi rozando con aquel juguete mi intimidad para luego tocar descaradamente con su mano mi clítoris y estimularlo haciendo que diera un gemido ahogado

\- oh vamos Korra – dije suplicante – desata mis manos esto es desesperante – antes de que volviera a hablar sentí como Korra golpeada mi trasero con un látigo que seguramente estaba en la caja que nos dio Opal

-mira Asami –dijo y golpeo mi glúteo derecho no sé porque eso hacía que me excitara tanto, estaba al borde creo que llegare sin que ella haga nada más que torturarme, no conocía esta faceta mía y menos de Korra que estaba disfrutando esto – tu mantente tranquila y haz todo lo que yo diga ya que tú misma dijiste que te hiciera lo que quisiera – dijo para seguir azotándome ligeramente, ese dolor era excitante pero no creo que podría aguantar más, llegaría en cualquier segundo.

De un segundo a otro dejo el látigo a un lado y levanto mi trasero lo mas que pudo y comenzó a lamer mi sexo eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso ya que con tres lamidas llegue al tan ansiado y maldito orgasmo, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron para luego comenzar a relajarse, deje salir un gemido brutal.

-woow Asami eso fue rápido – dijo con un tono entre reproche y coquetería – y eso que aun ni siquiera empezamos, mira seré buena contigo y soltare tus manos para que al menos puedas sostenerte de algo – dicho esto por fin soltó mis manos, yo gire sobre mi misma y quede frente de ella y abrí mis piernas descaradamente frente a ella , intentaba recuperarme un poco después de mi orgasmo pero tener así a Korra frente mío no ayudaba a que controlara mis ansias, Korra miraba descaradamente a mi sexo y eso hacía que me excitara aun mas

\- y que esperas? – pregunte muy pícaramente mientras ponía mi mano en mi monte de venus – una invitación? No se va a chupar ni tocar solo a menos que yo lo haga, y eso hare si no reaccionas ahora Korra – dije muy demandante, anhelaba que Korra volviera a tocarme y tomar el control de la situación

\- sabes la idea de verte masturbarte me parece sumamente excitante – dijo mientras se relamía los labios y se acercaba a mi poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas – pero muero de ganas de comerte entera – me miro a los ojos, sus ojos azules siempre tenían un brillo travieso e infantil pero ahora estaban oscuros de deseo y lujuria, sin esperar nada mas Korra bajo hasta mi sexo y le dio una lamida en toda su longitud lo que hizo que me estremeciera y como acto reflejo dirigí mis manos a su cabeza

\- oh Korra – logre articular mientras soltaba un profundo gemido – sigue así – continuo lamiendo intentando no rozar mi clítoris ya que cuando por fin hizo contacto con él le dio una pequeña mordida lo que produjo que arqueara mi espalda – esto es increíble Korra – de un momento a otro dejo de hacer lo que hacía para subir y besarme muy apasionadamente, su lengua entro como una flecha buscando el dominio el cual gano sin esfuerzo yo solamente iba a dejar que desatara todo su pasión en mi, de pronto sentí algo en mi entrada y como su pidiera permiso para ingresar estaba ahí – oh vamos hazlo de una vez – y lentamente introdujo aquel juguete en mi interior lentamente, primero introdujo la punta para que me adaptara al tamaño y a la forma, junto a un beso lo saco para introducirlo hasta la mitad luego lo volvió a meter lento pero esta vez hasta el fondo y lo dejo ahí, involuntariamente lo apreté y contuve como pude mi orgasmo realmente estaba muy sensible y no creo que dure mucho más tiempo. Korra se acomodo mejor y comenzó con movimientos lentos de cadera yo solamente me sujete de sus hombros mientras besaba desesperadamente sus labios. Las embestidas de Korra se hacían cada vez mas rápidas lo que hacían que mis gemidos fueran cada vez más sonoros, solo podía arañar los hombros de Korra mientras ella hacia un excelente trabajo con el arnés que me regalo Opal

\- oh Korra – dije entre un gemido – creo que estoy cerca….

\- me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios cuando te hago el amor – un beso húmedo que poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta mi cuello donde dio una mordida junto con un chupetón que de seguro dejaría una marca bastante visible pero eso no importaba, luego de unas cuantas embestidas mas llegue por segunda vez al orgasmo

\- woow doctora Korra usted si que sabe operar – dije mientras caía en la cama tratando de regularizar mi respiración –

\- ya lo sabe estimada profesora – dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado también intentando regularizar su respiración – soy una de las mejores en mi área

\- y su área es el sexo?- pregunte muy pícaramente - porque si es esa espero ser su única paciente

\- eres y serás siempre mi única paciente en esa área – dijo mientras besaba tiernamente mi nariz – al parecer el regalo de Opal es bastante bueno – dijo divertida, pude notar que el látigo estaba cerca mío así que estire mi mano y lo tome y de improviso la azote al igual como ella lo había hecho antes en su trasero – woow asami al parecer quieres mas – dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

\- pues lo que realmente es probarte a ti y hacerte todo lo que se me ocurra – dije para darle otro azote – así que espero que estés preparada…- de pronto el teléfono de Korra empezó a sonar

-quien demonios será a esta hora, no contestare – dijo para luego mirarme

-y si es importante? – dije aunque también no quería que contestara podía ser urgente

\- pero Asami es tu cumpleaños y quiero celebrar contigo – dijo haciéndome un lindo puchero

\- lo sé y yo también quiero festejar junto a ti pero puede ser importante – reclamando Korra se levanto y tomo el móvil

\- es del hospital – contesto al parecer era algo importante – si estaré en 20 minutos mientras preparen todo – colgó y se comenzó a sacar el arnés – Asami lo siento mucho es del hospital me necesitan haya urgente, después podrás castigarme como quieras pero sabes que es mi deber – me levante y tome mi bata y me fui a la cocina – Asami realmente lo siento – la escuche decirme desde la habitación. No estaba enojada sabia que en cualquier minuto la podrían llamar por una emergencia y no importaba, así que mientas ella se vestía le prepare un café que de seguro iba a necesitar uno, minutos después salió Korra de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina – Asami perdón pero sabes…- no la deje continuar la silencie con un beso mientras le entregaba su tasa con café

\- toma de seguro lo vas a necesitar – le sonreí y ella estaba muy confundida

\- espera creí que estabas enojada

\- como podría enojarme contigo mi amor – dije mientras me servía un vaso de agua – sabía desde un principio que esto podría pasar y lo acepte así que ahora es mejor que te vayas ya que te necesitan, maneja con cuidado y que yo te estaré esperando – me acerque a ella y la bese tiernamente – ahora ve que te necesitan

\- Te Amo lo sabes – dijo para luego beber su café – quédate aquí ni se te ocurra irte que mañana llegare para que terminemos lo que empezamos – nos dirigimos a la puerta y Korra tomo sus llaves y volvió a besarme

\- Te Amo, cuídate y me quedare aquí no te preocupes y gracias por mi celebración de cumpleaños – vi como salía del departamento y se apresuraba al ascensor, no me quedaba otra cosa que ir a dormir. Solo espero que Korra llegue bien al hospital, debió ser muy urgente como para que la llamaran. En fin volví a la habitación de Korra y me saque la bata y me puse uno de los pijamas que tenia ahí, fui al baño y luego me acosté y recordé el momento en que Korra me pidió matrimonio, no lo podía creer voy a ser su esposa, estoy muy feliz mañana llamaría a mi padre y le contare. De pronto el cansancio y el sueño comenzaron a hacerse presentes en mi cuerpo ya que era bastante tarde y después de lo que hice con Korra era lógico que estuviera cansada, me dormí con una sonrisa en el rosto.

Llego la mañana y sentí un bulto a mi lado, abrí lentamente mis ojos y pude notar que era Korra está con su traje clínico manchado con un poco de sangre en los pantalones y con un olor que no logre distinguir, me levante para poder acomodarla bien en la cama ya que solo se había lanzado ahí, debe estar muy cansada así que me acerque a ella y comencé a sacar sus zapatos para luego sacar sus pantalones a lo cual se resistió

-no que soy una mujer comprometido – dijo muy adormilada, sin duda está muy cansada

\- Korra soy tu prometida así que coopera en esto para que puedas estar mas cómoda – dije un tanto divertida por la escena, ella abrió un ojo y trato de verme

-Asami?

\- a menos que tengas otra prometida si soy yo ahora siéntate para que te saques esa ropa que tiene un olor horrible – dije mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

\- es liquido abmiotico*, luego te contare él porque estoy con este olor – dijo esto y termino de sacarse la ropa, no iba a hacer que se pusiera un pijama así que solo la tape y tome su ropa y la fui a dejar a la lavadora para que se lavara, volví y ella estaba ya dormida, vi el reloj y aun era temprano así que me acosté a su lado para poder disfrutar de su calor…

Continuara…

*para quien no sepa que es el liquido abmiotico es el liquido que se produce durante el embarazo y resguarda la integridad del feto, y cuando uno se baña literalmente en el tu ropa no queda con n muy buen olor, lo digo por experiencia. Les daría una explicación más clínica pero quiero que lo entiendan


	29. Capitulo Especial Navidad

_jo jo jo feliz navidad Aquí Mac Sato trayéndoles un regalo de navidad. me puse a leer el fic y me si cuenta que nunca escribí un capitulo de navidad así que lestraigo este. para aclarar este capitulo esta ambientado en el primer año de relación de nuestras protagonista no tiene nada que ver con el arco argumental de la proposición de matrimonio por eso es un capitulo especial. En algunos días (tal vez semanas) les traeré el capitulo final de Profesora Asami, pero descuiden mis amados seguidores ya que estoy trabajando en otra historia y también traeré la actualización de Muestrame Tu Mundo_ _sin otro particular me despido un abrazo a todos los que siguen mis historias y a quienes me mandan mensajes a mi facebook, me alegran el día._ _ACLARACIÓN: si se presentan faltas de ortografías es porque estoy escribiendo desde mi celular y no mi pc._

Capitulo especial

primera navidad:

habían terminado las clases y ya estaba de vacaciones por fin. Mi primer año de universidad no había sido difícil, sobre todo porque había conocido al que se podría decir amor de mi vida.

como todo fin de año nos reuníamos con toda mi familia en nuestra ciudad natal. Era un lugar frío donde casi toda la gente se conocía.

-Korra apresurate- decía mi mamá desde el primer piso, yo estaba haciendo mi maleta mientras le enviaba mensajes a Asami

 ** _Yo: mi mamá me esta pidiendo que me apresure_**

 ** _Asami: deberías hacerle caso así demoraran menos_**

 ** _Yo: lo se, si de hecho estoy bajando para dejar las cosas en el auto_**

 ** _Asami: te cuidado con las escaleras mi amor no vayas a caer_**

 ** _Yo: tranquila amor, conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano_**

una vez abajo fui a dejas mi maleta al auto

-te habías demorado bastante Korra- me retaba mi mamá

\- no fue tanto solo un para de minutos - dije mientras entraba al auto

-no la regañes Senna, de seguro esta hablando con su novia y por eso esta distraída

\- esta bien ya vamos - dijo mi mamá un poco mas calmada - debiste haberla invitado así hubiese conocido a nuestra familia

\- lo hice pero tiene aun trabajo en la universidad - dije mirando por la ventana un poco triste

 _flashback..._

 _-en serio no puedes acompañarme - dije mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis bazos y la pegaba mas a mi cuerpo_

 _-en serio korra - ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un tierno beso - aun tengo trabajo y sabes que mis vacaciones no empiezan hasta en tres semanas - hice una mueca de desagrado a lo que ella río - adoro que pongas esa carita- dijo mientras besaba mi nariz_

 _\- yo quería darte una noche buena - dije mientras bajaba lentamente a su cuello para morderla suavemente_

 _-solo UNA noche buena? - dijo en tono coqueto haciendo hincapié en la palabra una_

 _\- no solo una noche sino que miles y no solo noches sino que días, mañanas, tardes, madrugadas, todo - deje mientras besaba su cuello y descendía hasta sus pechos, deje el agarre de su cintura y comencé a desabrochar su blusa y ella empezó a tirar de mi polera para poder sacármela, cuando pude sacar su blusa y arrojarla tras el sillón de su departamento, lentamente la guíe hasta el para recostrala en el. me posicione sobre ella y comencé a meter mi mano debajo de su mini falda la cual cada vez que la usaba me daban ganas de hacerla mía una y otra vez. mis labios estaba en sus pechos, aun no retiraba su sostén, ella ya me había quitado mi polera, yo estaba con el vendaje que uso para entrenar y de improviso ya no lo tenia, las ágiles manos de Asami se habían desecho de el. Me erguí y con mi mano libre saque su sostén. sus pezones estaban descaradamente apuntándome al rostro, invitando a ser probados. sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque lentamente y cuando iba a capturar uno sonó mi celular. Di un bufido de frustración, siempre pero siempre nos interrumpen_ _-contesta - dijo con dificultad Asami mientras se sentaba_ _-es mi Mamá- conteste y lo único que recibe fue unos fuertes gritos_

 _-KORRA TIENES MEDIA HORA PARA ESTAR AQUI JOVENCITA, RECUERDA QUE EL VIAJE ES LARGO ASI QUE ESTE DONDE ESTES VENTE A LA CASA- dijo esto y colgó_

 _-estabas con altavoz - pregunto Asami algo sorprendida_

 _-no, estaba en volumen normal - dije mirando descaradamente a sus pechos desnudos, Asami tomo un cojín yy me lo lanzo_

 _-cierra la boca que inundaras el departamento- dijo en un tono burlesco mientras se ponía de pie - es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu madre - se acercó a mi y tomo mi rostro y beso delicadamente mis labios_

 _\- esta bien - dije algo frustrada sexualmente - pero cuando vuelva del sur terminaremos lo que empezamos - me levante la tome de la cintura con una mano, la acerque a mi y con la otra le di una nalgada, ella soltó un ligero gemido_

 _\- mejor vistete y vete, creo que me daré una ducha fría_ \- _tome mi ropa y la acomodé y me despedí de Asami, ella aun estaba sin la parte superior de su ropa_

 _\- me estas tentando si sigo viéndote así no me iré y te haré mía ahora mismo - dije mientras me acercaba para tocarla a lo que ella me detuvo_

 _\- no te estoy provocando Korra, solo te estoy dando un regalo de despedida para que no estés enojada_

 _\- sabes que con ese regalo no me dan ganas de irme - mis ojos estaba clavados en sus perfectos pechos._ _De mala gana me fui de su departamento (mas bien me saco Asami de ahí) y me fui a mi casa_

 _Fin Flashback_

Para resistir el viaje dormí hasta que llegamos, salude a mis tíos y a mis tétricos Primos, Desna y Eska. Ellos me dan escalofríos. cuando eramos pequeños jugábamos juntos y siempre pensé que eran raros

-Prima Korra es un gusto verte - dijeron al unísono

\- lo mismo digo - luego de eso se dieron media vuelta y se retiraron " _par de raros"_ pensé, me fui a la habitación en la que dormiría y saque mi celular para avisar a Asami que ya había llegado

 ** _Yo: preciosa llegue sana y salva_**

 ** _Yo: aun siento tu olor impregnado en mi piel ;)_**

Paso el rato y Asami no contestaba así que decidí bajar y estar un rato con ni familia. Estaban casi todos. me senté al lado de mis primos y estuvimos un rato conversando sobre lo que habíamos hecho y todo eso hasta que vibro mi celular

 ** _Asami: perdón por no contestar antes amor, estaba algo ocupada_**

 ** _Asami: me dejaste con la temperatura un poco alta y tenia que hacer algo para remediarlo y una ducha fría no bastaba ;)_**

Al leer sus mensajes estaba roja como un tomate, sentia mi cuerpo acalorarse, cuando de pronto otro mensaje llego este tenia una foto. deseaba abrirlo y ver que era pero estaba en el la sala de estar con el resto de mi familia. aguante dos segundos antes de abrir la imagen.

 ** _Asami: *pie de foto* me dejaste completamente caliente así que debí ocuparme yo así que cuando vuelvas tendrás que asumir tu castigo_**

La foto era desde una perspectiva que no sabría explicar pero podia apreciar todo su cuerpo desnudó y una de sus manos tocándose la entrepierna lo que hace que casi me de una hemorragia nasal en ese segundo. estaba mas que caliente y el frío que hacia acá que eran por lo menos unos 4 no me afectaba en nada. Asami desde que estuvimos juntas por primera vez acostumbra a mandarme fotos semi desnuda o desnuda pero nunca me había mando una foto de ella masturbándose

 ** _Yo: esperare con ansias mi castigo ;)_**

 ** _Yo: hace mucho frío acá pero al ver esa foto siento que podría derretir un glaciar_**

 ** _Asami: mmmm enserio? si sientes mucho mas avisame y te mando un vídeo ;)_**

estaba roja y había comenzado a jadea y mi tío lo noto

-korra cariño te sucede algo? estas bien? - preguntó mi tío

-si todo bien no es nada de que preocuparse

-no tiene que ver con las fotos de mujeres desnudas que te envían? - dijo Eska en su lúgubre tono, todos guardaron silenció, yo cada vez estaba mas roja la vergüenza me consumía, mi tía iba a hablar cuando para mi suerte comienza a a sonar mi teléfono, era Kuvira. mi salvación, rápidamente conteste y salí de la habitación

-hey korra ¿como estas? - preguntó amablemente

\- bien, no sabes de la que me acabas de salvar - digo mientras camino hacia el patio

-¿porque? ¿en que estas metida? - pregunto curiosa

-en nada malo solo que estoy en la casa de mis tíos y estábamos hablando cuando Asami me mando una foto en la cual estaba desnuda y mi prima vio lo que era y fue incomodo ya que mi temperatura comenzó a subir y pensaban que me sentia mal

\- debes darte mas duchas frías - dijo riendo

\- ja ja ja que chistosa-

\- jajajajajaja hey es solo un consejo, bueno te llamaba para que saliéramos junto con las chicas pero no sabia que estabas fuera de la ciudad, sera en otra ocasión - dijo para luego colgar después de hablar un rato.

dieron las 10 de la noche y fuimos a cenar aun sentía un poco de vergüenza sobre lo que paso en la tarde así que las preguntas incomodas no tardaron en llegar

\- y korra esas fotos te las manda tu novia o alguna amiga?- preguntó mi tío mientras movía sus cejas

-me las envió mi novia - dije casi en un susurro

\- korra cariño - llamo mi atención mi abuela quien tiene casi 100 años - si tienes novia ¿porque no la trajiste para conocerla? tu eres la única nieta que no me ha presentado una pareja

\- la invite abuela pero tenia que trabajar - dije un tanto triste, me hubiese gustado que Asami viniera hubiese sido nuestra primera navidad juntas

\- sera para otra ocasión pero quiero que me la presentes pronto - dijo dándome una de sus amorosas sonrisas

-así sera abuela

el resto de la noche ocurrió sin problemas.

pasada la media noche me llamo Asami

-Feliz navidad mi amor - dijo en un tono tierno y un poco distorsionado, seguramente había bebido

-Feliz navidad también para ti mi amor, dime estas sola? - le pregunte, lo mas posible es que si estuviera sola ya que es probable que haya estado trabajando hasta tarde

\- quieres hacer algo travieso por teléfono ? - pregunto con un tono coqueto - estoy en la mansión de mi papá así que no puedo hacer eso ahora traviesa- me alivio el saber que al menos no paso esta fecha sola

-no era nada de lo que piensas solo quería saber si no pasaste este día trabajando, nada mas aunque ahora que lo dicen podríamos hacer algo travieso, no crees? - digo en tono juguetón

\- podría ser - guarda silencio por unos segundo - pero estoy en la casa de mi padre, si estuviera en mi departamento lo haría, pero dime te gusto la foto que te envíe

-si te digo que casi me corro al vera me creerías ?

\- porque no me mandas un regalo de navidad, quiero ver ese perfecto cuerpo desnudo ya que quede con ganas desde que te fuiste - dijo en un tono muy sensual que hizo erizar mi piel

-pero no estas en la casa de tu padre?

\- si pero me iré a acostar para que no sospeche, que dices me enviaras algún regalito?

\- dame 2 minutos y te enviaré tu regalo - corte y me despedí de mi familia diciendo que me iria a dormir... esa noche si que iba a durar con ese sensual juego que tendría con Asami como regalo de navidad

 _(Feliz navidad a todos quienes lo celebran)_


	30. Chapter 30 Final

Hola a todos pues queridos seguidores hoy (30/12/2016) les traigo el capítulo final de ''Profesora Asami'' el cual finaliza con el capitulo 29 el anterior era un especial de navidad. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron este fic. Una de las cosas que me agrado es que fuera conocido no solo en países de habla hispana. Muchas gracias por apoyar mi trabajo que puede que no sea el mejor pero ustedes estuvieron siempre ahí. Pronto volveré con la actualización de "muéstrame tu mundo" y con un nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando.

Ahora tengo pagina de facebook: "Mac Sato" ( MacSatoTenou)

La cree hace poco para que me sigan y estén al tanto de lo que publicare próximamente.

Reitero mis agradecimientos. Sin más les dejo el capitulo

Capítulo Final:

Hoy era el gran día, solo faltaban unos minutos. Mis nervios me consumían, aun no podía creer lo que sucedía. Yo Korra Raava iba a contraer matrimonio con la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y sin duda amo con todo mi corazón.

Realmente nunca creí que llegaría este día, ni por un momento creí que esto fuera la realidad. El simple hecho de creer que ella se fijara en mi era una fantasía. Ella 17 años mayor que y yo una simple estudiante. Ella un mujer con una vida hecha y yo apenas comenzaba a vivir. Las cosas con el tiempo se fueron dando y termine perdidamente enamorada hasta el punto y no imaginar el día de mañana si no es a su lado, por eso hoy estoy para aquí en este altar esperando a que llegue ella, Asami Sato, la dueña de mi corazón y la mujer de mis sueños.

 _Seis meses antes…_

 _Sentí unos brazos rodear mi pecho mientras besaban mi cuello, sonreí al saber de quién eran esos labios. La noche anterior había sido agotadora, de por si lo que alcance a hacer con mi ahora prometida y la llamada inesperada del hospital me dejaron agotada. Debían ser alrededor de las 12 del día ya que al empezar a abrir mis ojos se sentía bastante luz, trate de girar pero los brazos de Asami me lo impidió_

 _-Mmmm Asami – dije tratando otra vez de girarme_

 _\- buenos días mi amor – dijo algo adormilada, lo cual me pareció muy tierno_

 _\- Jejeje bueno días – pude girarme y darle un beso – como amaneciste?_

 _\- muy bien mi amor – dijo besándome suavemente en los labios- amor me gustaría pedirte algo_

 _\- pídeme lo que quieras cariño – dije mientras acariciaba su costados atrayéndola hacia mi – sabes que hare lo que me pidas – dije mientras besaba su cuello_

 _\- bueno… primero para de hacer eso – dijo con un poco de dificultad_

 _\- porque?- baje dejando suaves besos por su cuello y clavícula para voltearla y posicionarme sobre ella – vamos yo se que te gusta – dije mientras empezaba a besar sus pechos y ella soltaba un gemido_

 _-en ningún momento he dicho que no me gusta – dijo mientras sus gemidos comenzaban a aumentar- es solo que…Mmmm… quisiera que fuéramos donde mi padre ahora – un sonoro gemido se hizo presente ya que tenía mi mano en su sexo y acariciaba su clítoris_

 _\- Mmmm está bien pero debe ser ahora? – dije mientras deslizaba un dedo hasta su entrada en lo que ella soltaba un suave suspiro_

 _\- si debe ser ahora – dijo mientras cerraba fuerte mente los ojos – cielos Korra – gimió una vez más – hazlo rápido por favor debemos estar en menos de media hora… Mmmm haya… o cielos – yo ya estaba bombeando suavemente y lamia delicadamente su clítoris, ella posiciono sus manos en mi cabeza – por lo que más quieras no te detengas – ella estaba cerca del orgasmo, podía sentirlo, sus contracciones eran cada vez mas fuertes no paso más de un minuto hasta que arqueo su espalda y dio un fuerte gemido – cielos Korra – dijo mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, yo subí para darle un beso bastante apasionado_

 _\- dime si no te gusto para hacerlo otra vez pero mejor – dije mientras ella me miraba con una mirada desaprobatoria_

 _\- no puedo mentir acerca de esto – se levanto y tomo su bata – me iré a duchar espero que no entres mientras me baño debemos ir a ver a mi papá quiero darle la noticia de que una esplendida mujer me propuso matrimonio – se acerco y beso mis labios – mas te vale empezar a moverte para que salgamos luego_

 _\- lo que tu digas querida- la vi salir de la habitación hacia el baño, me levante y comencé a buscar ropa adecuada, ya les había anunciado a mis padres que le propondría matrimonio a Asami así que el único que no sabía esto era don Hiroshi…_

 _Eran las 2 de la tarde y ya estábamos camino a la casa del padre de Asami. Ella se veía muy contenta, llegamos, nos estaban esperando_

 _-Buenas tardes el señor las espera en la sala – dijo el mayordomo, nos dirigimos a donde nos indicaron y ahí estaba Don Hiroshi_

 _\- Papá que gusto verte – dijo Asami y se apresuro a abrazarlo_

 _\- buenas tardes Don Hiroshi – dije mientras me acercaba_

 _\- Muy buenas tardes Korra, Asami me dijo que me debían decir algo sumamente importante – dijo algo serio_

 _\- sí, es algo muy importante – Asami se posiciono a mi lado y tomo mi mano – pues vera – estaba nerviosa incluso más que cuando le pedí matrimonio a Asami. Respire profundo y me calme un poco, Asami pe dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para transmitirme confianza – su hija y yo estamos comprometidas y nos vamos a casar en unos meses._

 _Don Hiroshi guardo silencio y se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo_

 _-me alegro que seas tú quien se case con mi hija – sus palabras eran sinceras se podía notar en su tono de voz – se que la harás muy feliz, porque o sino ya verás –dije en tono de amenaza mientras me veía fijamente_

 _\- PAPÁ! – Dijo Asami mientras se palmeaba la cabeza – sabes que Korra me hará muy feliz_

 _\- Lo sé, solo quería que tuviera en cuenta lo que podía pasarle si te hacia sufrir_

 _\- no se preocupe Don Hiroshi, primero me arrojaría de un puente antes de hacer sufrir a mi Amada – dije mirando fijamente a Asami a los ojos – Te Amo_

 _\- Yo también Te Amo – dijo sonriente mi adoración. Desde que la conocí supe que daría mi vida para mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios_

 _\- oh el amor el amor – dijo divertido el Señor Sato – ahora quiero saber ¿Cuál de las dos me dará nietos?..._

Habían pasado unos 2 minutos desde que estaba parada en el altar, pero sentía que habían sido 2 días. No podía controlar mis nervios, me era imposible y mi padre lo noto.

-Korra cariño – dijo mi papá poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro – tranquila que falta un poco

\- lo sé pero aun así no puedo calmarme – quería salir corriendo e ir donde estaba Asami, la espera me estaba matando…

 _4 meses antes…_

 _-muy bien Korra – Kuvira caminaba de un lado a otro con unos papeles en las manos – tenemos el local que es el local de eventos en la playa de los padres de Opal – la mencionada solo sonrió y levanto ambos pulgares – la fecha lista para hacer el registro correspondiente de matrimonio, la banqueteria y el servicio- miro la hoja tratando de buscar algo – creo que eso es todo_

 _\- chicas de verdad se los agradezco, sinceramente no podría con todo esto yo sola y me nos Asami que ahora es directora del Departamento de Ciencias no tiene tiempo para casi nada – dije algo triste_

 _\- ese tiempo para ''casi nada'' – hizo comillas con sus dedos Opal – al parecer lo ocupa bien ya que siempre estas de buen humor – dijo levantando ambas cejas – espero que el regalo que les di para su cumpleaños lo estén usando bien – me sonroje violentamente a lo que las chicas comenzaron a reír_

 _\- y dinos Korra – dijo Kuvira tratando de aguantar la risa – quien lo usa con quien, ya sabes tú dominas o te dejas dominar – iba a contestar cuando Opal hablo_

 _\- yo creo que Asami domina ahí_

 _\- yo también creo eso, su carácter es más fuerte y siempre he pensado que la pasiva de esa relación es Korra_

 _\- si ese rol no se le daría a Asami, ella tiene más autoridad en todo sentido_

 _-Si tienes razón – dijo Kuvira para luego mirarme – como te puedes sentar luego de una noche de pasión con Asami? – esa pregunta hizo que me sonrojara aun más de lo que estaba_

 _-tal vez usen un buen lubricante para que no le duela al día siguiente – dijo Opal mientras tomaba las hojas que anteriormente tenia Kuvira en sus manos_

 _\- bueno también Korra tiene buena flexibilidad al practicar artes marciales - ya estaba que reventaba de vergüenza_

 _\- podríamos dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual? – dije todavía sonrojada y cruzándome de brazos – a demás yo no soy pasiva_

 _\- entonces ambas se dan mutuamente? – pregunto Opal_

 _\- Ya, pero quien le da a quien con el látigo? – pregunto Kuvira_

 _\- enserio chicas y si hablamos de otra cosa – les pedí para cambiar el tema – veamos lo del pastel de bodas_

 _\- eso lo vera la señora Senna y no pararemos de hablar de esto hasta que nos respondas nuestras dudas – sentencio Opal, solo me quedo tapar mi cara con un cojín y gritar un poco_

 _\- y bien? – pregunto Kuvira_

 _\- bien qué?_

 _\- te azota asami o la azotas tu?_

 _\- se que no puedo huir de esto – suspire resignada – pues... es ella la que me azota a mi_

 _\- Lo sabia – dijo Opal – y te dejas esposar?_

 _-yo la esposo a ella, tenemos un juego de dar y recibir y a ella le gusta ser ruda conmigo y a mí me gusta que suplique por tocarme y cosas así – dije ya sin vergüenza de todas formas son mis amigas_

 _\- Mmmm interesante – dijo Kuvira tomando su barbilla – quiero saber quien usa el arnés con quien?_

 _\- porque quieres saber eso? – pregunte ya bastante confundida ¿para qué demonios querían saberlo?_

 _\- curiosidad – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros_

 _\- está bien… pues es que depende, hay veces en que yo lo uso con ella y otras en que no lo usamos ya que hacemos otro tipo de cosas y en algunas ocasiones ella lo usa conmigo – después de decir esto me sonroje fuertemente otra vez_

 _\- te dije que Asami le daba duro – Kuvira le dijo a Opal_

 _\- era obvio no_

 _-que no escucharon lo que dije_

 _\- sí que ambas se dan pero a mi parecer es Asami quien más da_

 _\- no responderé a eso – dije cruzándome de brazos_

 _\- eso lo confirma todo, no te sientas mal Korra – dijo Kuvira poniendo su mano en mi hombro – no debes sentirte avergonzada de que Asami te de duro, sabes que a mas de alguno le gustaría eso, el otro día fui a la universidad y me tope con ella y te lo aseguro muchos y muchas se dan vuelta a mirarla y debes sentirte bien al saber que eres la única que puedes tenerla a tu merced y darle tanto como quieras y que ella te de tan duro como ella quiera_

 _\- no sé cómo tomarme tus palabras Kuv, pero gracias – recordé un poco cuando la estaba conociendo – me alegra que ella se haya dado vuelta a mirarme ya que si no hubiese sido por eso jamás hubiese estado con ella…._

-Ya llego la novia! – escuche a alguien gritar y mis nervios otra vez me jugaban una mala pasada, tome el brazo de mi papá

-creo que voy a vomitar – dije muy nerviosa

-tranquila Korra – me dijo Kuvira quien estaba a mi lado – solo respira y cálmate o te golpeare para que lo hagas y no creo que quieras salir con un ojo morado en la foto de tu boda

\- no tienes que ser así de cruel Kuvira – voltee mi vista y vi la imagen más perfecta que en mi vida había visto….

 _Dos meses antes…_

 _-Korra cariño que traje usaras? – preguntaba mi mamá mientras tomaba una corbata roja_

 _\- no lo sé pero no usare vestido, eso está claro- dije tajantemente_

 _\- te parece un traje blanco para que combines con el vestido de Asami?- pregunto mi mamá_

 _-me parece buena idea pero no lo sé, esto es muy complicado debo lucir más que excelente para ese día_

 _-tranquila Korra lucirás estupenda….._

Ahí venia Asami en un espectacular vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo este hacia resaltar su figura, tenía un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, llevaba su cabello tomado en una pequeña coleta, tenía un maquillaje muy suave. Se veía hermosa, no sé porque pero una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla en ese momento, no podía creer que aquella mujer seria con quien compartiría el resto de mi vida.

Su caminar fue lento, venia del brazo de Don Hiroshi, poco a poco iba acercándose hasta que por fin estaba ahí frente a mí, no la había visto desde hace 2 semanas. Nos lo habíamos prometido y fue una tortura, extrañaba su calor, el sentir su piel rozar con la mía, sentir sus labios en mi cuello al despertar. Pero no me quejo todo valió la pena, con mi mano seque las lagrimas que habían caído

-mas te vale que la cuides y hagas muy feliz – dijo el Señor Sato entregando a Asami

\- tenga por seguro que cuidare más que a mi vida a Asami – le di una sonrisa sincera. Sé que cuidare más que a mi vida a Asami y hare que cada día sea especial – te ves preciosa mi vida

\- y tu luces muy guapa cariño – nos tomamos de las manos y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar y dar su típico discurso que no tome en cuenta ya que estaba perdida en los ojos del amor de mi vida.

\- Tu Korra Raava prometes serle fiel, amar, cuidar, proteger y honrar todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte las separe? –

-Sí, lo prometo –

\- y tu Asami Sato prometes serle fiel, cuidar de Korra en salud y enfermedad, amarla y honrarla hasta que la muerte las separe?-

-Sí, lo prometo – un hermoso brillo se dio en los ojos de Asami cuando nos pusimos las argollas, este sería un momento que jamás olvidaría

\- ahora con el poder que me han otorgado las uno en matrimonio y lo que unió este amor que nada ni nadie lo separe, pueden besarse

Sin más que decir me acerque y tome el rostro de Asami entre mis manos y le di un tierno pero apasionado beso

-Mi Amada Profesora no sabes cuánto Te Amo – ella soltó una pequeña carcajada – tu me enseñaste como amar otra vez

\- no Korra, fuiste tú la que me enseño a amar a mí y Te Amo por eso – otro dulce beso y los gritos y aplausos de los presentes se escuchaban pero solo sentía el palpitar de el corazón de Asami junto al mío….

FIN.


End file.
